Queen of the Dead
by Deliverer
Summary: There is no life in the land of the dead. Everything in this world dies. He tricked himself into thinking she would be the exception, but he knows that if she can't find happiness here, she'll wither and fade. Gods can't die, but some things are crueller still, and though he aches for her, is he cold enough to condemn her like this? He wants her to be his light. But if she can't?
1. He's Back

**Queen of the Dead**

(A/N: Had this sitting in my files for a while and never got around to posting it, so decided to start putting it up while I'm working on the next installments of my other series'. Canon appearance Persephone. Hope you enjoy.)

He's Back

 _Once there was a young Oceanid, the most beautiful of all the ocean nymphs born of the Titan Oceanus. Her name was Leuce, and many men pined for her but she loved none. Until the god of the Underworld, Aides and Aidoneus, looked up and caught sight of her playing in the ocean waves. So smitten was he that he went to her to speak to her, and they fell in love and he stole her away to the Underworld to be his queen. But Leuce was not immortal. Her life had a limit. In the dark of Hades, where everything dies, far from her element and home, that limit shrank... When she died, Aidoneus sought consolation by creating a memorial to her and their love in the Elysian Fields, a white tree in the center of a part of the garden isolated from the rest that Leuce had made her own... When it was done, the god began to mourn, and the Underworld darkened. Bitterness and hate and disdain built within him until all that was left was disgust and resentment, and soon Aides forsook his given name and took the name of the realm he ruled, and Aidoneus became Hades... But where there is darkness there is light, and where there is death there is life, and even the cold and wicked and jaded king of the dead had once loved. And out there, there was a contrast, a counterpart, and she was light and life..._

Hercules

Pain and Panic looked into the Well of Souls. "Think he's ever gonna come up?" Panic asked.

"I dunno. It's been a while," Pain replied, scratching his head confusedly.

"But gods can't die," Panic said.

"Who says he's dead? Might just be stuck," Pain answered. They'd been plenty happy when he'd first been dragged into the deepest part of the river Styx, but now it was just unnerving. Plus, no one was ruling anymore, so it was all pretty chaotic right now. The judges were doing a pretty good job, but it wasn't enough. Technically the god of death, Thanatos the Grim Reaper, took over in Hades's absence, but he was busy with his own job as of late. Besides, Hades was supposed to have the last say in a lot of the stuff that went on down here.

Suddenly the well began to bubble. Pain and Panic gasped, looking quickly down. "H-h-he's back," Panic tightly said. Pain swallowed.

Suddenly the well veritably exploded as an enraged shout echoed through the catacombs. Hades appeared, burning bright orange and looking ready to slaughter the first thing he could get his hands on. Pain and Panic scrambled back in terror. "That's it! No more playing it nice! I'm taking this war _right_ to Zeus's front door!"

"Y-y-yes y-your ma-malevolence," Panic stammered, flustered. "Wait. Taking this right to Zeus's front _door_?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean going right up to Olympus and taking it!" Hades shot. "I am beyond done with playing nice. You don't even _know_ how done I am."

"Are you kidding, boss? You can't take on all of Mount Olympus!" Pain protested.

"True, true, very true; but what I _can_ do is con it away. Or blackmail. You know, either works," Hades replied, waving it off.

"Well what can you even _blackmail_ them with?" Pain questioned.

"I'll figure something out," Hades darkly replied. Likely something that involved mortal kind or Zeus's precious little boy. Well, one of them. The guy certainly had plenty running around. Sons, daughters, the works. There was no shortage of blackmail fuel when it came to Zeus. Oh, he would definitely figure _something_ out.

Hercules

Up on Olympus there was celebration. Celebration of victory, of Heracles's marriage, of everything. They had every reason in the world to celebrate, these days. Who knew how much longer it would last? They might as well live it up while they had the chance. Not everyone was happy, though.

"First Hermes now Apollo? Mother, how could you? What if I had actually liked either of them enough to marry them?" Kore demanded of her mother. "And on top of it all you keep me hidden away here, far from the company of the other gods except for on special occasions. It isn't fair!"

"My darling, Hermes and Apollo were not worthy of you," Demeter defended.

"But what if I'd liked them?" she demanded.

"Did you?" Demeter questioned.

Kore sighed. "Not like that," she reluctantly admitted.

"Then why are you losing your head over it?" Demeter questioned.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices, mother," Kore insisted.

"And you would have made this exact same choice regarding them," Demeter said. Kore pouted at her mom. She hated losing arguments to the goddess of the harvest. She hated that on top of winning, Demeter had also made a point.

" _I'll_ choose who I marry," Kore firmly told her parent. "I love you, mom, but you can't make that choice for me."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I know what's best for you, my darling, I do," Demeter said.

"Maybe you do, but I want the chance to learn for myself what's best for me and what will hurt me," Kore answered.

"I will not have you making the mistakes I did! I only want you happy always, my dear," Demeter stubbornly insisted.

"This discussion is over!" Kore shot. She sighed deeply. "Can we just go back to the party?"

"Very well, Kore," Demeter agreed. "The baths are open to you and the other goddesses. Remember, before the formal presentation get yourself ready to _be_ presented in your father's court."

"Yes mother," Kore replied, smiling weakly.

Hercules

The pantheon was laughing and dancing, drinking and eating. Kore wanted no part of it. _Any_ of it. She wanted to dance among the trees and gather flowers for decoration or parties or for any reason, really. What she _didn't_ want was to be _here_. It wasn't that she disliked the company, she just wasn't a big fan of lively crowds. She was so used to the peace and quiet of the forests. She sighed despondently.

"What's the matter, Kore? Not having fun?" Aphrodite asked, approaching her.

"I'm just not a big fan of crowds," Kore answered, smiling unconvincingly.

"Neither am I, to be honest. You know, Athena, Artemis, and I are heading down to the pools. Not so many deities there. You're welcome to join us," Aphrodite said.

"Sure, why not?" Kore answered, smiling and standing. She followed Aphrodite off to the pools.

Hercules

"Has anybody seen where my dear Kore has gotten off to?" Demeter asked her siblings, minus one, looking around for her.

"I saw her going off with Aphrodite," Hestia offered.

"I believe Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis intended to go down to the pools. She probably was invited to go along with them," Hera added.

"Right. Don't worry too much for her, sister. She'll be fine," Poseidon assured.

"I suppose," Demeter reluctantly relented.

All at once flames shot from the ground, quickly materializing into Hades, who wore a mask of calm. It was the look in his eyes and the fact his flaming hair was a little taller than usual that put them on edge.

"Hades!" Zeus exclaimed in shock.

"The one and only," Hades replied, a smile crossing his lips. "What, we're having a family reunion and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt."

"No you aren't," Poseidon deadpanned.

"Cute, cute, trying wit on for size, huh? Needs a little practice," Hades replied.

"What wit? Try simple fact," Poseidon replied.

"Ooh, feeling spunky today, huh Popo," Hades replied, nudging his brother.

Poseidon scowled, folding his arms. "You are not welcome here, Aides," Hera icily said.

"Why not? I'm as much a part of this Pantheon as any of you," he said, shrugging casually and sitting. "Not only one of the core twelve but the core six and right on up to the core three, baby!" He chuckled. "Come on, Hera, let's let bygones be bygones, huh? The Titan mishap was just a big misunderstanding." He knew full well none of them would buy it for a second.

"What do you want, brother?" Hestia icily hissed.

"Oh, nothing much, just, you know, unconditional surrender and Jerkules's head on a platter," Hades replied, casual as anything.

Hera gasped, covering her mouth. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, who are you even _kidding_ with that good mother act? If anything, you hate the kid more than _me_. By a landslide. I'll admit, you got the act down to a fine art, even Herc believes it, but seriously. You expect anyone to believe Zeus's little love child's won your heart? How'd it feel, Hera, to come second to a mortal?" Hera tensed up, stiffening. She said nothing. "That's what I thought," Hades said. "Seriously, babe, you weren't fooling anyone with playing it like you were baby mama. Well, except maybe Zuzu there, clueless as can be."

"Hera?" Zeus asked, looking to her with hurt in his eyes and confusion. She cringed and quickly turned away from him, hanging her head shamefully. Zeus cringed then turned to Hades sharply, scowling. "Get out!" he commanded.

"I'm just warming up! I'm not going anytime soon. Not until Olympus is in as much turmoil as earth!" Hades replied.

"What are you talking about? The earth is…" Demeter began. She suddenly caught her breath, paling.

"Demeter?" Hera asked.

"The earth is not fine," Demeter whispered. Alarmed, the other four deities raced to the viewing board and looked through. Their eyes widened in horror on seeing. Disasters were ripping the land apart, mortals were crying out for help. Heracles, while doing his best, couldn't be everywhere at once. The evils were running rampant!

"What have you done?!" Hestia screamed at Hades.

"While you all lived it up partying on Olympus and forgetting I existed, I was busy wreaking havoc. And it will keep on, along with me sharing secrets and tidbits each of you would die not to get out—cough, cough, Zeus and Hera—until we reach an understanding," Hades smoothly answered.

"We won't surrender to you, brobro!" Poseidon roared.

"You don't have a choice!" Hades roared back, flaring up. "Bend or break. You choose now!"

"Go back to your realm, brother. Before we force you like we forced our father down," Zeus commanded.

Hades scowled then smirked wickedly. "Oh Hera, you ever wonder about that white bull incident with Europa?" he veritably sang.

"You are nothing but a spiteful, spoiled little brat throwing a tantrum!" Demeter insisted, bristling.

Zeus, however, was pale. "The white bull?" Hera asked, looking at Zeus.

"Or, you know, that can wait. Instead you can watch my underworld army of Pandora's evils wipe out the mortal coil. Promises to be quite a show," Hades said.

"Hades, we need to talk," Zeus dangerously said.

"If it's a battle you want, I'll give it to you," Hades replied.

"He would smite you," Poseidon scoffed. "If not alone, then certainly with me on his side."

"And then my people attack your people and Herc tries to interfere and the whole thing just gets into a real mess from there," Hades replied.

"We will talk," Zeus repeated. "I'll hear you out. This time."

"You know my demands," Hades said.

"There's nectar and ambrosia in it for you," Poseidon sang.

Hades stiffened and twitched. Dammit, they knew his weaknesses too well. "Fine," he grumbled. The demands were staying the same, though. He'd just get food and drink out of it. There wasn't a deal they could possibly offer him, after all, say for this one. They were backed into a corner, he hoped, and he had them now. Broke a good number of rules in the process of getting them, hopefully Chaos didn't catch wind or just didn't pay attention, but he had them now. He rose and followed Zeus out, Poseidon trailing along with them as well.

Hercules

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" Poseidon demanded of Hades.

"Hey, gave you my terms, Popo baby. Nothing else seems to work. When all else fails, go blackmail. Should have done this _years_ ago," Hades said, grinning wickedly.

"You will not have Olympus!" Zeus yelled. "You do a wonderful job in the underworld. No one could do better!"

"Yeah, flattery will get you nowhere, bro," Hades answered.

"You certainly have the ego to stroke, Aides," Poseidon bit.

"Coming from you? Oh please," Hades replied, rolling his eyes.

"When we defeated out father and the rest of the Titans, lots were drawn. We all agreed and it was done fairly! Why do you even _want_ Olympus?!" Zeus demanded.

"You're kidding, right? Don't know about you, but being surrounded by stiffs all day gets a little dull after a while, know what I'm saying? I mean come on. It's lonely down there," Hades said.

"You've never cared about being alone before," Poseidon bit. There was a reason Hades had only ever had two love interests in his entire existence, neither of which were in the picture now.

"And I don't care now," Hades replied. "Popo, Zuzu, let me lay it out for you. Olympus glamorous. Hades dead. Olympus power. Hades leftovers. Olympus honor. Hades hate, capiche?"

"Olympus will not be surrendered to the likes of you," Poseidon bit. "You betrayed us! You unleashed the _Titans_!"

"Boo hoo, now I feel really bad," Hades replied with a faux pout. "You kidding me? I mean come on. A demi-god beat them down. They weren't exactly what they used to be, you know."

"You rode with us against them, brother. You fought alongside of us and together we six, we three in particular, drove Cronus to his doom," Zeus said, trying to appeal to the better side of him—if you could call it that, really he hadn't changed too much over the years say for in resentment and envy—and bring up the past.

"You shared in our victories, our miseries. First born of Rhea and devoured by Cronos, last disgorged from father's mouth; both eldest and youngest of us. You suffered inside of father with us. You lamented and desired revenge," Poseidon reminded.

"What, you're trying to get all poetic now? Really? Popo, baby, I don't do the archaic spiel little poetic hymn whatevers," Hades said. Hardly fit with Poseidon either. Nonetheless, he had to admit he remembered the past well. He still bristled at the memory of Cronus devouring them. All of them say for Zeus. Hah! Rhea had gotten one over on him _that_ round.

"You are our brother, Aidoneus. Why can't we all just live in peace? There was nothing wrong with it before!" Zeus insisted.

Hades folded his arms, rolling his eyes and glancing over the railings down towards the pools. He looked back at his brothers then started, double taking and gasping, turning to the railing, grasping it, and staring down. "Whoa mama," he said half to himself half out loud. What had they here? Bathing—err, swimming, let's not make this racy just yet—goddesses soaked right through to their skins. Hmm, just got a little racier. Three virgin ones—at least he _believed_ the youngest one he'd only seen at special occasions was a virgin—and Aphrodite. Surprisingly, it wasn't Aphrodite that had caught his attention this round. It was said youngest that caught his eye. The one whose name was currently escaping him.

He leaned curiously on the rail, watching her as Zeus and Poseidon continued lecturing him and trying to talk him down or shame him. As if. He'd made his demands, he was done listening. The youngest one climbed out of the pool and laid back on a rock, lounging in the sun and grinning. His eyes scanned her appraisingly. Whoa, nice form. Who was she, again? The name began with a K, he believed. She was Demeter's daughter, he knew. Which kind of made his interest in her not okay, but hey, Zeus married Hera. Enough said. Zeus and Poseidon were still blathering along. Wait, no they weren't. They'd stopped talking. How long ago, he wondered?

He blinked rapidly and turned to them. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? Because all I heard was blah, blah, blah. Zuzu, Popo, I gave you my terms, end of story, enough said. Either _you_ bend or the _earth_ breaks, comprende? Tell you what, I'll give you until the end of the party to come up with a decision. Fair enough? Fair enough." Besides, he kind of wanted to observe this goddess a little more before, you know, evicting her and everyone else and taking over the Pantheon. "Now let's party, huh? Last party you'll have on Olympus for a while." Zeus and Poseidon exchanged worried looks. They had to find a way out of this and fast. They had a very limited time to do so too.

"Hades, we…" Poseidon began. He trailed off, blinking blankly. Hades was back at the railing observing something. He and Zeus exchanged curious looks and silently slipped up next to their brother, far enough away so as to not be immediately noticed, but close enough to see what it was that had caught his attention and bought them time, because they both knew that originally Hades had had no _intentions_ of giving them time to think it through and potentially come up with a way out.

They started on seeing the four young goddesses in the pool. Zeus followed Hades's eyes to where they were lingering. He expected Aphrodite. Imagine his surprise, then, when he saw that wasn't so. "Kore?" he asked out loud. He looked at Poseidon in shock. _Kore_ had caught Hades's attention? She was the last one they would have suspected. A goddess of spring, vegetation, rebirth, and maidenhood was the _last_ thing you'd think would catch the eye of a god of the underworld, wealth, and the dead.

"This might be worth observing," Poseidon murmured to Zeus. Zeus cringed, hesitating and looking protectively at Kore. Finally, he sighed and nodded. His brother was right.


	2. Deal of the Century

Deal of the Century

(A/N: Didn't initially have the Aphrodite part in this, wanted to skip that part of the myth, but decided it would probably be necessary given how stubborn Hades can be. He'd need the kick in the backside to get him to act on his desire. Basically it's the equivalent of a friend encouraging you to make the moves on the person you have your eye on.)

Hades sipped on Nectar and ate a bit of the Ambrosia, eyes watching the goddess—who he had recalled now to be named Kore—mingling with the crowds and laughing with friends. It was forced, he knew. She was pretending to have a good time. While she might have been having her share of fun, it was apparent this sort of shindig wasn't her bag. Which meant she was ripe for the prying. Dancing was happening now, and she pulled against a far pillar. Hermes and Apollo both begged her to dance. While she obliged them each with one, she didn't oblige them with more. Not that she could have if she'd wanted to. Demeter was keeping them far, far away from her daughter. Which meant mommy was too distracted to stop _him_ from moving in. He cracked his knuckles, smirked, smoothed back his flames, and moved swiftly over to her.

"Hey, how you doing? Name's Hades, lord of the dead," he said to her, holding out his hand.

She looked guardedly over at him. "I know who you are," she answered. "Not many _don't_ know."

"Right, right, right, but hey, social protocol and all that garbage," Hades replied, waving it off.

"Oh, is it?" she asked. "I-I'm not used to being around, you know, big crowds like this. Kind of isolated out in the forest. I don't really have many people to talk to. Well, Oceanids, nymphs, and sometimes Artemis and Athena, but yeah. Um, am I talking too much?"

"No, no, go on," Hades prompted. Let your guard down, he inwardly added. "Got all day. Hate these parties. Come for the food, leave the minute it's gone."

"I'm surprised you're here at all after what you did," she bit at him.

He kept the grin on but inwardly resisted the urge to smite her. "Right, right, the whole Titan misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You tried to take over Olympus," she deadpanned.

"How do you like the party?" Hades blurted, quickly changing the subject. This was sliding backwards fast and he had no intentions of letting it go on.

"Oh, um, well, I _guess_ it's okay. Like I said, I'm not really a fan, but some parts have been pretty awesome," she replied.

Wow, this goddess was younger than he'd thought, using terms like that. Possibly equivalent to a teenager. Eighteen by human terms possibly, if not less. Or maybe equivalent to twenty to twenty-two. Was hard to tell. "Right, right, awesome, right. You liking the dancing? Need anything? Nectar, ambrosia, an escape?"

She started and looked curiously at him. "You can get me out of here?" she asked.

"I can manage something," he replied, smirking devilishly. And in the process, get her far away from overprotective Demeter and straight into _his_ clutches.

Kore hesitated, thinking. She soon smiled mischievously. "Okay, I'm in. Get me away from this place," she said.

"My pleasure," Hades replied, smirking evilly. "Look, a distraction!" he called out, pointing somewhere far away. All the others turned. He seized Kore and pulled her out of the area as the others began to realize they'd been duped and looked angrily around for him. He, of course, was nowhere to be found.

Hercules

He and Kore darted behind a wall, him grinning wickedly quite proud of himself, her peering out excitedly. "That was amazing! I can't believe they fell for it!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say? It's a talent," Hades replied, polishing his nails slash claws on his robes.

"I can go pick flowers or garden or read poetry now!" she exclaimed. "Well, at least until I need to go back. Mother will notice I'm gone, soon, and that won't be pretty for anyone."

Hades looked dubiously at her. Pick flowers or garden or read? Wow. Interest was being lost and quick. "Pick flowers? Garden? Poetry? What are you, a nerd or something? You can come up with more creative than that," he said.

She turned to him, frowning with eyes flashing. Hmm, he liked that fire he saw in her eyes. "W-well it's dark poetry! I like the darker and grimmer edge to things sometimes… most of the time… Besides, I like doing that sort of thing, so there!"

"Persephone, Persephone, babe, be a little daring," he said, slipping his hand around behind her neck and resting it on her shoulder.

She looked at his hand curiously, oblivious to the intimacy of the gesture, and turned back to him. "Persephone? Why do you call me Persephone? My name is Kore."

"Kore just doesn't suit you like Persephone does," Hades replied.

"What does Persephone mean?" she questioned.

"Eh, has a couple meanings. Either 'to bring death' or 'she who lightens the darkness'," he answered.

"Which one do you mean when _you_ say it?" she asked.

"God of the dead. Take a guess," he replied, smirking at her.

"You think bringer of death suits me?" she incredulously asked.

"Dark poetry, darker and grimmer edge to things, why not?" Hades replied, shrugging.

"Well, I do like pretty dark music," she admitted. And despite her innocence, she _did_ have some pretty grim hobbies, but still! "I still don't know whether to be offended or not," she replied.

"Don't be," Hades replied. "Now come on, let's find our own kind of fun." He took her hands as he said this, bringing her near.

"Like what?" she obliviously asked.

His grin fell to a dubious frown as his eyes narrowed. Really? She seriously wasn't getting the innuendos? He shrugged. Whatever. He could work that in his favor. "Show me around Olympus. Or heck, the grove where your mother's hidden you away, wherever that is."

"Well, alright, but I need to get back soon. Mom's probably looking for me," Persephone answered. "I'll show you my grove."

Hades smirked. "Good, good," he 'cooed'. Then he would know exactly where to find her. Or look for her.

Hercules

Hades grinned wickedly. He couldn't believe his luck! Not too far away from here was a field of wildflowers. In which grew a dark narcissus flower, might he add; a gate to the Underworld. "Well, this is it," Persephone said, gesturing around. He looked around at all the colorful flowers and other such nature related things, unimpressed yet at the same time very impressed. It was well tended, and tasteful. And he saw subtle nuances, dark nuances, in it that Demeter definitely hadn't caught onto the meaning of yet. He approved of them. She was a slick little creature, he'd give her that. Had her own sneaky little way of rebelling against her mother. A good number of the plants and flowers here were associated with death or dark tales. Impressive.

"Nice, nice, very nice," he said. "Clever little references you have hidden away here."

She blushed, tensing up. "Oh you-you caught those, huh?" she asked.

"Babe, babe, I'm the god of the Underworld, lord of the dead. You think I'd _miss_ them?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You won't tell mother, will you?" she worriedly asked.

"Lips sealed, done deal. Secret's safe with me," Hades replied, waving it off.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling in relief.

"You could seal me to that deal, though," he cooed. "After all, didn't swear on Styx now, did I?"

She frowned worriedly. "You mean you might still tell?" she asked nervously.

"Persuade me otherwise," he replied, leaning over her with a wicked grin as she leaned back against a tree, pinned beneath him. And still oblivious to the undertones in his every word and action. Goddess of maidenhood. Another term for innocence, basically. Definitely working to his advantage now. He liked watching innocence ripped away. He relished in it, got off on it, and oh he would relish in seeing _this_ innocence flee. Goddess of innocence wouldn't be so innocent for very long, if things went his way.

"How?" she questioned breathlessly, heart beating fast. She didn't know why it was beating fast, or why she sounded so breathless or was trembling, but she wasn't too concerned about it.

"Oh, I can think of something," Hades replied, playing with her hair lightly.

"Like what?" she asked.

His smirk fell to a frown. Oi, she couldn't be serious. She blinked obliviously. Wow. She was. Hmm, okay. He could get the point across right here and now, roughly. She was at his mercy, after all. All he really needed to do was throw her down on the ground and have at her. Thing was he wasn't too inclined to the idea of forcing the girl into doing _anything_. That would end horribly for him, for her, and for everyone involved. He liked watching innocence be stripped away, but come on, there were boundaries not even _he_ would cross. Rape, for lack of a gentler term, was one of those boundaries. Though for a moment, just a smidgen of a second, he was sorely tempted.

He smiled again. "Let me lay it out for you, honey. I dig you. I dig you a lot. Prettiest little thing I've seen for a while, Aphrodite notwithstanding. Point is I want you," he said.

"Want me for what?" she asked. Now he wasn't sure if she was obfuscating naivety and knew exactly what he meant, or if she was serious.

He frowned then smirked, pulling her close. She felt her heart skip a beat. Wow he was near. Wow he smelled nice. She'd expected sulphur and brimstone, but that was definitely not his scent. More like smoke. A really pleasant smoke. A smoky smoke. Wow his arms were strong. Wow he was hot. Not hot, hot, just, you know, his body was hot! Like fire hot, not like, you know, good looking hot! Though she certainly wasn't complaining about that either. Like, he wasn't the greatest looking deity she'd ever seen, Apollo took the cake there, but he was kind of a rugged and frightening and unique good looking. "Take a guess," he replied. She blushed brightly, suddenly clicking as to what he was implying.

She whimpered and pulled away quickly. "Let's get back to the party. Mother's probably searching," she quickly said, hurriedly moving away from him feeling suddenly uneasy.

Hades scowled and thought about bringing up the secrets she wanted kept from Demeter before thinking the better of it. Blackmail was more his bag than forcing himself on her was, but then in a way it was still forcing it on her. Giving someone no choice was pretty well the same thing. Not that he was much for the honor bit, and again he was sorely tempted to grab her back regardless of her protests, but he quelled that urge quick enough. Of course, he might not get another chance… But then again, her grove was close to the field, so… He smirked. "Hey, whatever you say, Sephy baby, playtime's over. Let's go."

Hercules

Demeter was almost hysterical. "Where is my baby?!" she wailed in dismay as Hera, Hestia, Zeus, and Poseidon tried to console her before she ruined the party.

"Demeter, she probably just went off to garden or to pick flowers," Zeus insisted.

"Right, that," Poseidon backed, though he and Zeus exchanged nervous looks. You see, they realized Hades wasn't around either. "Just picking flowers." Or losing something more than the poor thing had ever wanted to lose. Oh, if Hades had…

"I want my Kore back!" Demeter freaked at them.

"Demeter, please!" Hestia said, covering her ears.

"Kore will be returned soon enough," Hera promised.

"When!?" Demeter panicked.

"Demi, baby, come on, take a chill pill. Here she is, safe and sound, Kore right back in your arms. Now drop the dramatics, yikes. Seriously, you're gonna give yourself an aneurism if you keep this up," Hades said, suddenly appearing next to them, holding Kore's hand. "Went off to her grove. I went after her to bring her back to you. Showed me around, baddabing baddaboom, here she is."

"Right. Sorry mother, I didn't mean to worry you. I just got bored," Kore agreed, playing off Hades's lie.

"Kore! Darling, you're safe!" Demeter said, crushing her daughter in a hug.

Persephone coughed and struggled. "Mother, choking," she stammered out. Demeter let her go sheepishly, cringing and grinning innocently as she shrugged.

"Well, on that note I believe this party should be called. It's late," Hera said.

"And I agree," Zeus said, though really he didn't. He and Poseidon still hadn't figured out a way to escape Hades's deal, which meant Hades was dangerously close to finally winning. "Why don't you go do that, Hera? You, Hestia, Demeter, and Kore. Hades, Poseidon and I have… things to discuss." Hestia, Demeter, and Hera looked suddenly worried. Zeus offered them a lame smile that failed at being reassuring. They cringed, looked uneasily over at Hades, then wandered off. Zeus and Poseidon turned back to their brother.

"Hades, I'm afraid…" Zeus began.

"Zeus," Poseidon whispered. Zeus paused, looking over. Hades was looking over at Kore, watching her leave with the other three goddesses. The brothers exchanged glances. "I think we've found our salvation."

Zeus looked uneasy, cringing, then bowed his head with a sigh. "You're right…" he weakly said. Though this was the last thing he wanted to do, it was all they had anymore to save both themselves and Olympus as well as the mortal coil from Hades's tyranny. But to give Persephone to Hades as a sacrifice… The thought sickened him. Surely there was some other way.

Poseidon nodded. "I'll get Eros," he said. He left silently. This was between Zeus and Hades now. Eros's arrows would just help seal the deal. It was apparent the desire was already there, it just might take that extra little push to get Hades to topple. Aidoneus wasn't an easy sell.

Hercules

Poseidon approached Eros, who was with Aphrodite. The plan, as it stood, was basically to gift Kore to Hades like a prize. There was lust and Eros needed to only push it so Hades would pick pleasure. A roll in the hay, so to speak, maybe a few other interludes when Hades got the urge, and the world, Olympus, and humanity would be safe. One goddess's honor in exchange for millions of lives. It was cruel, but what was crueller? Letting the world die to spare one of their own, _that_ was crueller… Or so they were telling themselves… But he was unimpressed with it all. Ugh, why did it have to be lust that drove Hades to take the deal? Why couldn't it be love? Attraction was there, genuine attraction though lust overshadowed it. If attraction could be brought out… An idea began to form. Yes, that might be it. They could all still win, Kore included, if he played his cards right.

"Aphrodite, Eros, long time no see," Poseidon said to them, grinning.

"Are you serious, Poseidon?" Aphrodite incredulously asked.

"Oh come on, humor me," Poseidon replied. Aphrodite and Eros exchanged looks then shrugged.

"So, what's up?" Aphrodite asked.

"Just wondering about your quotas," Poseidon answered. "Business good?"

"For the most part. Few stubborn mortals who resist love for all they're worth, but eh, I deal with it," Aphrodite answered.

"Right. And, uh, your quotas with the divines?" Poseidon asked. "You know, your fellow deities."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. She hadn't checked those lately, actually. "Hmm…" she began, poofing up a list and scanning through. "Pretty well every one of them say for a few are in line. Only the virgin goddesses are untouched, and even then Artemis fell for a couple mortals a while back. Just Kore, Athena, Hestia, and a couple others to go."

"And Hades," Poseidon pointed out, annoyed she was missing it.

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hades. You know, the one god in the entirety of Olympus and beyond that you _haven't_ had under your power at least once. Well, at least not for a few thousand years," Poseidon said.

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "Menthe," she answered bluntly.

"Come on, Dite, you know Menthe is just lust. No love on his part there," Poseidon said. "Don't even know if he's done anything with her beyond flirting. Eh, let's face it. Hades is just above you pay grade. You're never going to get _that_ stick in the mud under the power of love."

"Oh really?!" Aphrodite demanded.

"Who does he even look at with interest, honey? Hades is out of your control and loves it," Poseidon said.

"I don't think so! Watch me conquer him. No god escapes _my_ power. Not even Hades! _Especially_ since he's related to you and Zeus. No way is he getting away with never feeling anything for anyone," Aphrodite declared. "Before the end of the day you'll see. He'll be at my mercy."

"Hah! Good luck. The only goddess he's looked at with anything akin to interest since being here is Kore, and we all know how _that_ would go if Demeter found out," Poseidon said.

"Kore, huh? Eros, we have a job to do. Let's move," Aphrodite said. "Get your most powerful and painful arrow in existence. This happens now."

"Right behind you, ma'am," Eros agreed, saluting. Immediately both vanished. Poseidon sighed in relief. There was still a chance good could come from this on all sides. Kore's honor wouldn't be tainted this way, at least. Though to be honest, he wasn't truly sure if Hades would have taken a bargain like that _anyway_ , even despite the fact there had been genuine interest in his brother. Maybe… Maybe this would be best for Hades too.

Hercules

Kore was moving out of sight. Hades followed. Zeus tailed along behind. Hades paused at a railing and rested his chin on his hand as he watched Kore moving off with her mother. Kore suddenly pulled away from Demeter and rushed with a delighted squeal to a basket of beautiful flowers, diving right in. Demeter shook her head affectionately with a loving smile. Persephone buried her arms up to the elbows in the basket and tossed them into the air laughing in glee, dancing under the shower. Hades leaned forward so far that he felt himself losing balance. Luckily Zeus pulled him back, snapping him out of his stupor. Hades shook his head. Ugh, what was he doing? There were more important things to focus on about now.

He turned agitatedly to Zeus. "I take it you've decided what to do?" he asked, smirking wickedly. "So, what's it going to be? Give me Olympus or watch the world burn and your friends and family up here fall apart?" Not that that wasn't _already_ happening.

"I want to offer you one more deal," Zeus said.

"No deals, no bargains. My terms or no terms," Hades replied, cutting him off.

Ignoring him, Zeus continued, "You'll want to hear it, Hades."

"Fine. Shoot," Hades replied. Not that he'd take it, but what the heck? He'd give his brother this last hope before ripping it away. Would be crueller that way. He liked seeing Zeus sweat.

"In exchange for you leaving Olympus alone for good, I'll… I'll give you Kore to be your, err, personal companion," Zeus bluntly answered.

" _What_?!" Hades exclaimed, flaring up in shock. What the heck had he just _heard_?!

"I offer you Kore as your entertainer in exchange for you leaving Olympus and the mortal world alone," Zeus repeated through gritted teeth. If not forever, then at least long enough for them to figure something else out.

Hades's mouth was dropped in shock. He couldn't be hearing this. "Kore? You mean Demeter's Kore? Goddess of spring, vegetation, maidenhood, etc? Cute kid about yay high?" Hades asked, holding his hand at about Kore's height. "Oblivious as oblivious can possibly be, totally virgin goddess with a bit of a dark side if you look?"

Zeus shrugged. "What can I say? She got it from her grandfather like _you_ got it from our father," he answered.

"You're serious. No tricks, no nothing. You're offering me Demeter's pride and joy and your favorite flower child?" Hades asked. To become his concubine, euphemisms aside, at that.

"I am," Zeus answered. "In exchange for you leaving Olympus and the mortals alone for good. Or for the most part." Hades looked ponderous. Hmm. Olympus, Persephone, Olympus, Persephone, Olympus, Persephone… Wow, that choice was harder than he'd thought it would be.

Hercules

"There he is. Take aim and make sure you don't miss," Aphrodite said, touching the arrow's tip and infusing it with power.

"How powerful is this?" Eros asked. "They only work if there's genuine attraction already there, you know."

"And there is, and it's as powerful as it can be given Hades. Poseidon was right about one thing, he's a challenge. In theory, the arrow will be so potent that he'll fall so deeply in love with her it will physically ache. But only, like you said, if the potential for him genuinely loving her like that is there."

"And if it isn't?" Eros asked, seriously doubting Hades could love anything besides himself.

Aphrodite looked at Hades quietly for a moment. "It is," she finally answered. "I honestly believe he could go without this boost and _still_ achieve the same state." Eros nodded then took aim at Hades and fired with precision.

Hercules

As Hades thought it over, he felt a sharp pain in his backside and started. What the…? He looked around and saw nothing. Weird. "Nice shot," Aphrodite whispered to Eros.

"If he wasn't going to take it before, he will now," Eros assured, smirking.

"Demeter is going to sink us," Poseidon deadpanned, approaching them both. Eros and Aphrodite cringed. They knew the god of the sea was right. In fact, _most_ of the deities would sink them when they learned about this deal.

"The offer is tempting, Zeusy boy, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with…" Hades began. He paused, hearing Kore laughing. Quickly he looked over the edge again. He cursed himself for it right after. She had fallen back on the grass, clutching an armful of flowers to her breast and grinning up at the sky, eyes closed as Demeter chuckled and called out for her daughter to stop playing around and come. You know what? Screw Olympus. "You'll really give her to me, huh?" he asked.

"I will," Zeus confirmed.

"And Demeter…" Hades began.

"Err, never mind Demeter, I'll deal with her," Zeus said. Hades knew that was code for 'she never has to know because she'd never agree to this'.

"No strings, no nothing?" Hades asked.

"Hades, when I make a deal I keep it. Who do you think I am? I swear by the River Styx that she will be your… your playmate," Zeus promised firmly.

Hades was silent, watching as Persephone sat up on her knees and combed her fingers through her long hair, weaving flowers into it. "Make her my wife," he said flatly.

Zeus started, eyes bugging out of his head. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Make her my wife," Hades repeated, glaring at Zeus. "I don't play the rent-a-goddess game, bro. If this is real, I want in it for the long run. Make her my consort. My wife."

Zeus was silent. "Very well," he said. "She will be your wife."

"Deal," Hades found himself saying before he could guard his tongue. Immediately the evils stopped tormenting the world. More than usual. They sensed the peace almost immediately. "Keep Olympus, but Persephone is mine."

"Persephone?" Zeus asked.

"My name for her," Hades explained, brushing it off.

"Very well. Kore—err, Persephone—is yours. You'll have to get her yourself, or Demeter will know," he said.

"Oh, believe me, I intend to," Hades answered. He already had a plan. Immediately he poofed back down to the Underworld to bide his time and wait for the opportune moment.

Poseidon appeared next to Zeus. "You did the right thing," he said.

"I hope so," Zeus replied weakly. He hated that the right thing hurt so much. Oh Kore…


	3. The Rape (Abduction) of Persephone

The Rape (Abduction) of Persephone

(A/N: Apparently the word 'rape' actually was a bad translation of the word the Greeks really used. The word they used meant something closer to 'kidnap' than actual rape, hence the reason I left the title as is. Also, I threw in a reference to the Class of the Titans Persephone here. And a small and subtle Hogan's Heroes reference.)

Artemis, Athena, and some Oceanids gathered around Kore. "It's been a long time since we all went flower pickin'," Artemis said. "Missed it a gosh darn ton."

"Right. Anything to get away from Ares for a bit," Athena said, rolling her eyes hopelessly at the thought of her brother.

"There's a field not far from here that Aphrodite told me about," Kore said. She wondered why Aphrodite had told her about it so hesitantly while looking so depressed, like she knew something. Oh well. "Apparently it's filled with the most beautiful blossoms you could ever imagine."

"Well what're we waitin' for? Let's mosey on down there," Artemis said, immediately heading off. Kore and Athena giggled and followed with the Oceanid handmaidens.

Hercules

"Wow…" the three breathed together as the Oceanids gaped. It was beautiful!

"This is more than I imagined!" Kore squealed in delight, immediately charging into the field. Quickly the others followed and in no time flat they were laughing and talking and gathering flowers by the armloads. It was therapeutic, in a way, picking flowers. And the blossoms had the added benefit of looking nice as decorations, and making you feel good about gifting them to others.

"You always go for the flowers associated with death, don't you Kore?" Athena said, smirking fondly at the younger goddess.

"I have a bit of a morbid fascination," Kore admitted, smirking. "But they're beautiful too, so there!"

"Demeter don't know the Persephone's grove is filled with blossoms associated with death," Artemis said, smirking. "If she ever found out, you'd be in trouble darlin'."

"I know," Kore said, giggling mischievously and starting to wander.

"Not too far, Kore!" Athena called.

"I know!" Kore answered. She looked around and gasped, spotting a solitary flower beneath a cliff. Hello, what was this? It was beautiful! A narcissus, aka daffodil, maybe? "Wow," she said in awe. It had association with death too, she knew. She approached it almost hypnotically. Reaching out, she took hold of the flower. For a moment, she hesitated and drew back. Something wasn't sitting well with her here. It felt particularly cold in this area. It was a little unsettling. She hesitated, looking nervously around. Oh, what was she thinking? It was just a flower! She was probably imagining things. She smiled, reaching out again and plucking it. She rose, holding it close and smiling.

Hercules

All at once the ground began to shake and the sky began to darken! Kore gasped, looking around. Artemis, Athena, and the Oceanids stopped dead in their tracks, looking uneasily up. Suddenly Artemis and Athena realized how far away Kore was from them. "Kore!" Artemis called. "Hurry on over here! We can take shelter!" Immediately she and Athena turned, running with the Oceanids into the forest again.

Kore hurried up and began racing after them. They were so far away! All at once the ground burst open behind her, the sky darkened, and there was the sound of thundering hooves. She looked back in terror as she fled. From the ground burst a great chariot pulled by four black steeds. The chariot was golden and its rider wore armor and a powerful and dangerous looking helmet. She shrieked in terror, fleeing as fast as she could as he pursued her, riding her down and swiftly gaining. "Artemis, Athena, help me!" she cried out. Her pursuer suddenly leapt from his chariot and seized her around the waist, lifting her from the ground! Artemis, Athena, and the Oceanids were nowhere to be seen! "Help!" Kore shrieked, reaching for the sky. "Mom! Mom!" Zeus, though, had blocked up Kore's cries from reaching her mother. Above he watched and cringed, guilt consuming him. Quickly he turned away. "Daddy!" she screamed. Zeus grit his teeth and covered his ears.

 _Oh Kore. Kore, I'm so sorry._

Sobbing, she struggled in the figure's grasp. He forcibly dragged—rather carried—her to the chariot and leapt on. "Yah!" he shouted at the horses, whipping the reigns. They spun and raced back towards the cleft in the ground.

"Kore? Kore!" she heard Athena distantly crying out, likely searching for her with Artemis and the Oceanids. They wouldn't find her in time, though. The chariot raced into the crack and before she knew it, it slammed shut and consumed her in darkness as her last shriek echoed in the field. From not far off a swineherd and a shepherd both watched, flabbergasted, and exchanged shocked looks.

Hercules

Soon enough the chariot slowed to a stop. Kore finally dared open her eyes and look around. She gasped. The Underworld! She looked quickly over to whoever had seized her. He snapped his fingers, armor and helmet vanishing. "Whew, haven't worn armor since the Titan war. Getting a little tight. Gotta start working out more," he said. Hades! "Eh, what can you do? Rather wear the armor than get spiked by Artemis or Athena."

"You!" she exclaimed in shock. "What do you want with me?! Why did you take me? Let me go! Mom! Dad! Mom!"

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, they can't hear you," Hades said. At least Demeter couldn't. Zeus would be sure of that. Zeus, on the other hand, he wasn't too sure about. Not that he cared either way. The deal was made and Zeus couldn't do anything about it.

"Why am I here?!" Kore demanded.

"Because this, my fiery little goddess, is your new home!" Hades declared, gesturing around. "Eh, doesn't look like much but what can you do? Land of the dead. I'm a god, not a decorator."

"My new home? What do you mean?!" Kore questioned uneasily.

"Place of residence, homestead, sanctuary. Come on, what do you want from me? It's the place you'll be resting your head at night from now on, sweet cheeks," Hades answered, pinching her cheek.

"I-I don't understand," Kore replied, still flustered as she pulled away from him uneasily.

"Let me lay it out for you. You are here _forever_. You are now my wife. Or, you know, will be very shortly; and this is now your home. You're the Queen of the Underworld. Congratulations. Moving up in the world," Hades replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm _what_?!" she demanded, fear giving way to shock and possibly outrage.

Hades smirked wickedly. "My wife and my queen," he answered, tenting his fingers.

"I don't _think_ so!" she exclaimed. "I never agreed to this!"

"You didn't really have a choice," Hades answered, shrugging and walking off. "Deal to save the world and Olympus, etc, typical Zeus spiel."

"Excuse me?" she demanded, leaping from the chariot and following him angrily.

"World was in peril, so was the peace on Olympus. In exchange for me sparing both, he offered me you as my wife. Obviously, I took him up on it, otherwise you wouldn't be here and the world and Olympus would be in shambles," he answered. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this. Zeus _sold_ me to you?" she asked.

"You say tomato, I say tomato, what are you gonna do? Crazy world," Hades replied, shrugging.

"I didn't agree to this!" Kore repeated.

"You didn't need to," Hades replied. "What the big man says goes."

"No! Bring me back home! Bring me back home right now!" Kore insisted.

"You _are_ at home," Hades answered, pushing open the doors to his palace and gesturing inside. Her lips parted in shock and awe.

"Whoa…" she breathed. No, ugh, what was she doing? She shook her head. "I mean, I won't marry you!" she said. "Bring me home to my mother! You have no right…"

"I have every right!" Hades yelled, flaring up and making her gasp, jumping back with wide eyes. Whoa.

Quickly she recovered and her eyes narrowed. "Do you know who I _am_?!" she demanded.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Hades demanded.

"I am the daughter of Demeter and Jupiter!" she shouted.

"I'm Zeus's brother!" Hades barked sharply.

"I'm Kore, goddess of maidenhood, vegetation, and spring!" she yelled.

"You are Persephone, queen of the Underworld," Hades answered, grinning and gesturing victoriously. "And there's no escaping it, babe. You're mine now."

"I would sooner die!" she screamed.

"Playing devil's advocate, are we? Let me tell you something, dumpling. If you _could_ die, you'd just end up right back here," Hades taunted.

"You can't force me to be your bride!" she exclaimed, voice breaking as fear began to consume. It was dawning on her, now, the position she was in.

"Can, will, did, boom!" Hades answered, poofing up a scroll. "Marriage certificate. Signed by me, signed by Zeus in your name."

"He can't…" Kore began.

"He can and did," Hades sang out. "And you, Seph, are now my wife."

Hercules

Numbly Persephone took the contract, reading it through. Tears burned her eyes. It was true… Zeus had given her to Hades. She sobbed, dropping the scroll and covering her mouth, shaking her head. This couldn't be happening to her, it couldn't! Things like this didn't happen! …And yet here it was, happening…

"I don't like it here," she whimpered.

"You'll get used to it," Hades replied.

"I don't love you!" she cried out. She had always believed she would marry a man she loved. Meet a nice deity, get to know him, marry him, and be happy. Not this!

"You don't have to," Hades replied, smirking cruelly, seizing her hands, and pulling her close. She tried to pull free, but he wouldn't release her. "Now, let me show you to our room, honey." She paled at the statement.

"No, no, let me go!" she screamed as he roughly dragged her towards a room. "Help me, help!"

"Pain, Panic!" Hades called out. Immediately two little figures bounced onto the scene.

"You bellowed, your wickedness?" Pain questioned as he and Panic saluted.

"Meet your new queen," he stated, pulling Persephone forward. "Boys, Persephone, Persephone, the boys, Pain and Panic."

"New… queen…?" Panic asked as he and Pain gaped at the two in shock. "Wait, when did _this_ happen?"

"Today," Hades answered.

"How come we never saw her before?" Pain asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? Come on guys," Hades replied. "Move it!" he added right after, flaring up. The two yelped in fear and scrambled all over one another to get away.

Persephone struggled against Hades, but he wasn't about to let her go. They reached the room and the doors flew open. Roughly he dragged her inside and threw her down onto the ground. "Will you stop struggling?!" Hades yelled, flaring up like an inferno. She spit at him. "Oh, yeah, real mature," Hades said, rolling his eyes as he went back to casual blue. At least she'd missed, he inwardly said to himself. "Get acquainted with your new quarters. You'll be here for, well, eternity. Tata." He quickly left, slamming the doors.

Persephone ran to them, trying to get them open. Unfortunately, it seemed they only reacted to Hades's command. "Curse you!" she screamed through the door at him. He graced her with no reply, if he'd heard. It was quiet, and suddenly she realized how completely and totally alone she was. She backed away and numbly fell on the bed. This couldn't be happening. She looked fearfully around. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening… But it _was_ … She heard eerie noises. Shrieks, howls, moans and groans of the dead entering or suffering. They chilled her to the bone. There was a bang as something tried to get through the window. She gasped, looking sharply over. Whatever it was, it was gone now. She whimpered and brought her knees up to her chin, burying her face there. Silently she began to cry...

Hercules

She had no idea how long it had been before anyone returned. Hours, probably. Maybe even all night and into the next day. Or the next evening. It was hard to tell the passage of time down here. The doors squeaked open and she immediately tried to lunge for them. Unfortunately, whoever had entered was quicker and slipped in, swiftly shutting the door. She stopped and looked down. It was Pain and Panic. Panic held food. He and Pain were looking up at her in curious wonder and awe.

"Gosh you're pretty," Pain said.

"Um, thank you?" she more questioned than replied.

"We brought you food. Hades's orders," Panic said, holding it out.

Her expression crumbled to one of dismay. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Pretty well all night and into the next afternoon," Pain answered, shrugging.

"And… and Hades… What does he plan?" Kore questioned.

"No clue," Panic replied, shrugging. "Eat up. It's good." She reached hesitantly down and took the food from him.

"I'm his… his wife now… He must expect, well, _something_ ," Kore said.

Pain and Panic cringed, exchanging uneasy looks. "Probably," Pain replied, shrugging casually. Kore was silent, suddenly feeling ill and not at all hungry.

"I won't give it to him," she finally and firmly said, resolved.

Pain and Panic exchanged looks then forced grins. "You go, girl," Panic lamely said, half-heartedly raising a fist into the air. What neither of them voiced was the fact that if Hades really wanted something like that, she probably—cough, cough, definitely, beyond any shadow of a smidgen of a doubt—wouldn't be able to resist and fight him off.

"Enjoy your food, your highness," Pain said. Quickly the two imps left, shutting the doors quickly. They looked at each other uneasily.

"You think Hades would actually try to, you know…?" Panic asked.

"No idea," Pain replied, shrugging. "And I don't want to stick around to find out." Panic nodded in agreement and quickly the two hurried off.

Persephone shoved the tray to the side. She would not eat for as long as she was down here. She was protesting! Folding her arms, she huffed and sat back down on the bed looking miserable. How could Zeus have done this to her…? She inwardly sighed. She knew how. For the mortals and Olympus. Everything for the mortals and Olympus. She probably would have done the same. She looked woefully around. She might as well try and get some sleep, she decided. No telling _when_ Hades would be back. With a heavy sigh, she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. She'd give him this, his bed had to be the most comfortable thing she'd ever laid down in. Besides the flowers and grass, that was. Actually, this might be more comfortable still. But she missed the smells of nature and earth already.

Hercules

She had no clue how long she'd slept for, but she was jerked awake by the sound of the doors to the room opening and closing. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was before suddenly remembering. She gasped, sitting bolt upright and looking back in fear. _He_ was there, smirking smugly at her. "Getting comfortable, my little flower?" he asked.

"Bite me!" she shot back.

"Touchy, touchy," he replied. He glanced over at the untouched food and inwardly cursed. Had she been warned about what happened when one ate Underworld food? He doubted it highly. Overprotective Demeter wouldn't have thought to warn her about it. The last thing the goddess ever suspected was that her precious little daughter would be snatched away and dragged down here. Ah well, he'd let it go. There was still plenty of time for her to eat something. Eventually she'd adjust and decide to sample the food. Not that gods needed to eat, it was more a pleasure than a necessity, but hey, she looked like she could use some pleasure. Not like that! He meant, oh forget it. What was he doing, trying to justify himself to himself? Ugh, watching your tongue was for the birds.

"I want to go home!" Kore protested, kneeling on the foot of the bed and glaring defiantly at him.

"Honey, baby, this is your home now," Hades replied, approaching. "Probably said that about five or so times by now, but hey, I'm willing to repeat it a few more to drive it home to you."

"I want to go back to my mother!" she shouted.

"You aren't your mother's problem anymore," Hades said, leaning over her with a sickly satisfied smirk plastered on his face and tilting her chin.

She felt her heart skip a beat then speed up. Fear. It meant fear, that's it. She was scared. Not at all allured, nope, not her, not for this _psycho_ who'd abducted her. She gasped fearfully and pulled away, scrambling away from him and back against the headboard of the bed, curling up tightly to it as he approached slowly and deliberately. Her heart pounded in her chest and she sobbed as he neared, turning to look away from him. She was shaking so much… Thankfully it was subtle. At least for now. Until he touched her and felt the quivering, that was. Oh gods—err, them—he was going to touch her. "Go away," she whispered weakly.

"Sephy, babe, don't fight it," Hades smoothly said, reaching out and taking her cheeks, turning her head to face him not roughly but not exactly gently either. She jerked away, closing her eyes tightly as a silent tear slipped out.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in hardly a whisper.

"For starters, I'm a god, you're a goddess. That's about as far as I've gotten," Hades replied, standing up and shrugging. He looked to her again, a harder and more dangerous and evil glint in his eyes. "But I have ideas."

She looked sharply at him, almost viciously. "I will give you nothing!" she screamed furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; Sephy, baby, have I _asked_ you for anything yet?" Hades asked, putting his hands up in a pacifying gesture, though the smirk remained on his face.

She started, blinking blankly at him. "Well, technically you haven't, but still!" she exclaimed.

"Still what?" Hades questioned, playing oblivious.

"Well-well, you know!" she said.

"Know what?" he asked, still playing dumb.

She frowned viciously at him. She knew full well he knew what she meant. "Well what else could you possibly want if not… that? I mean you marry me without my consent or knowledge, you kidnap me and drag me down to the Underworld, you lock me in your room… What am supposed to take from that?!" she demanded.

"I have no clue what you mean, babe," Hades said.

"Yes you do!" she shot.

"No I don't," he replied.

"Yes you do!" she said, getting agitated and furious now.

"No I don't," he answered.

"Yes. You. Do!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it, grinning wickedly. "Ye… No I don't," he replied, grin falling to a frown then turning to a taunting smirk as he tossed the pillow lightly back.

"Yes you do!" she insisted.

"Yes I do," he replied.

"No you don… You know what, forget it! You're not getting it!" Persephone insisted. "I won't give it to you, not now not ever! I'd rather die!"

"And end up…" Hades began.

"I know where I'd end up!" she yelled.

"So you _do_ like it down here. Sweetheart, I feel the same," Hades said.

"If you want it you'll have to force it out of me!" she said.

"Is that a challenge or an invitation?" Hades asked.

"Hades!" she screamed furiously, looking ready to tear his eyes out. He leapt back in shock and horror. She blinked blankly. What was he…? She looked down at her hands and saw they had become claws. She gasped, quickly grabbing a mirror and looking into it. Oh boy. _This_ form. Forked tongue, slanted eyes, pale skin and all. She hated when this happened. Where had she even _gotten_ it from? She sighed in annoyance and the changes disappeared.

Hercules

"What the…?" Hades began.

"It's a side effect of me getting enraged," Persephone explained with a sigh. "One of the lesser reasons mother hid me away."

"Where did you even _get_ that ability?" Hades asked.

Persephone shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. She muttered something about Cronos or Uranus or some other thing like that first time it happened."

"Well, that explains a lot," Hades deadpanned, looking ponderous and vaguely annoyed at the mention of the names. "Anywho, where were we?"

"You were leaving," she replied.

"No, I don't think I was," Hades replied. "In fact, I don't think I was about to for a very long time."

Her anger fell to dread and she gasped in fear as he approached her purposefully and quickly. "No, no, please, no! I'm begging you! Please don't hurt me! Don't do this to me, don't, I don't want it, I don't want it!" she screamed in terror, tightly curling in on herself against her headboard protecting namely areas she wanted him nowhere near. He froze in place. What now? He blinked blankly. She was crying, he noted. Hoo boy, she'd assumed… Great. Now he had to deal with _this_ nonsense. Ugh, women. So picky.

"Sephy, baby…" he began.

"My name is Kore!" she insisted.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever. Seph, babe, you're in my bed," he said.

"That doesn't mean I _want_ to be, or that I intend to-to…" she began.

"Have happy fun times with me? Sweetheart, I know. Not about to force you to do anything. Not my style," Hades said. "Well, it could be, but come on, give me some credit." Heck, _Zeus_ was more inclined to pull that crap than he was. Come to think of it, Zeus was more inclined to pull that crap than, well, basically any other deity he knew. Ironic, in a way.

She caught her breath, looking sharply up at him "Y-you don't?" she asked.

"In a word? No," Hades replied. "Haven't slept for three nights. Been busy with… things." Work of which surprisingly enough had been least among them. He'd been more dealing with what the heck he'd just done. Not in the 'I regret it and can't believe I did it' sense so much as the 'Wow, I actually got away with this, but now how am I going to handle a frightened girl and somehow swing this thing to work for both of us' sense.

"I've been here three nights?!" she exclaimed.

"Slept through last night, today, and tonight," Hades answered. "Emotional turmoil, shock, whatever the heck it was it wiped you completely out. Go figure." Same thing that wiped her out kept him awake. "Early morning now. Figure I can grab a few zzz's finally before I have to get up again. Even if I _wanted_ to get into you I wouldn't have the energy."

"You mean rape me," she deadpanned.

"Ooh, wow, not as innocent a term as I expected from a goddess of innocence, but hey, in a nutshell, yeah," he replied, shrugging and walking around to the other side of the bed. She watched him warily.

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do?!" she demanded as he threw himself into the bed and lay back on it, arms folded behind his head.

"Meh, stay here or start getting acquainted with the Underworld. After all, this is your new home now," Hades replied, smirking cruelly once more at her. She swallowed nervously.


	4. Tour of the Underworld

Tour of the Underworld

Persephone wandered around the Underworld, uneasily looking about. Wow this place was creepy. And lonely. And empty… And kind of sad… No wonder Hades was like he was, she dryly thought. Then again Demeter had said Hades had always been like that. Well, not always, same personality but not always so inclined to try and take over Olympus and leave the 'stiffs down below' as he'd called them. Maybe he was just depressed, she thought hopefully.

"Queen Persephone!" a voice called out. Pain, she realized as she turned and saw him and Panic hurrying after her panting. "Boss says to show you around," Pain said between breaths.

"Give you the grand tour, the works," Panic added, nodding.

"I thought he was sleeping," she replied.

"He is. Now," Panic replied. "He wanted to make sure you knew your way around, though."

"You mean he wanted to make sure I wouldn't try and run," Persephone deadpanned.

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Panic admitted, shrugging.

"Not that you could leave, but hey, the Underworld's a big place to disappear in," Pain said.

"Great," Persephone said with a sigh.

"On the bright side, we can show you all the good places to hide!" Panic exclaimed cheerily.

"Yeah, for when the boss _really_ gets fired up," Pain added.

"Oh joy," Persephone replied, rolling her eyes. "Guess I haven't come close to seeing him at his worst."

"Nope," the two said together flatly. She cringed. Guessing by that response, they _had_.

"The guy is terrifying," Panic admitted.

"Merciless," Pain agreed.

"What am I into?" Persephone moaned.

Hercules

"And that was Tartarus," Pain finished off as he and Panic led a horrified looking Persephone out of the deepest pits of, well, hell.

"Guarded by Campe. Yeah, don't get on her bad side," Panic suggested. "She was killed then returned to life and the whole thing was just a mess."

"Is everything down here so doom and gloom? No wonder Hades is such a grouch," she said.

"Not _everything's_ miserable. I mean there's the Plains of Asphodel, err, Meadows of Asphodel," Pain offered.

"Then again, they can be pretty bleak sometimes too," Panic pointed out.

"Asphodel is where normal people end up," Pain said.

"Then there's the Elysian Fields, where great heroes end up to lounge in happiness, peace, and security," Panic added. "Hades hates it. Hates heroes, hates the ladeeda attitude, hates the endless cheer and merriment, hates that he technically can't access it, etc."

"There's one place there that he can. It's kind of secluded from the rest," Pain reminded.

"Oh yeah, the garden where the white poplar grows?" Panic said.

"That's it," Pain said. "Prettiest place in Hades."

"Really? A garden?" Persephone questioned hopefully, curiosity peaked.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous there. Even Hades once in a while walks through it to think. No shade or hero ventures there for... reasons, but the boss hasn't gone there for a millennia. Hasn't been there since, well, _her_ ," Panic said.

Persephone looked curiously at them. "Her? Who's her?" she asked.

"'Her' is Leuce. Well, was," Pain answered.

"Was?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah. She's dead now. All that's left in her memory is a white poplar tree the boss planted. Well, more tossed down. The only living things he allows down here are it and the garden it's in and Elysian. And the poppies in Asphodel," Pain said.

"Hades went to it a grand total of two times... And then it got too painful and hard to even think about it at all anymore. He hasn't come since," Panic added, shrugging. "She was a daughter of Oceanus, but she wasn't immortal. She lived out her life here with him and, well, a lot of semi-mortals tend to die so… Yeah..."

"I didn't know he was married before," Persephone mused, sitting on a rock. "What was she like? Were they happy?"

"We don't know. You'd have to ask _him_ ," Pain replied.

"Word to the wise, don't. He'll probably either shut down or freak out on you," Panic warned.

"Can you show me the tree?" she questioned.

"We don't know…" Pain hesitantly replied, exchanging uneasy looks with Panic. "Hades kind of doesn't want anyone near there, and Zeus has kind of barred the way, and…"

"I won't tell, I promise," the goddess vowed.

"Well…" Panic began.

"Need I remind you who the queen of the Underworld is now?" Persephone icily asked.

They tensed, paling. "Right this way, my lady," Panic said, gesturing with Pain and grinning innocently. She smiled. She could get used to this Queen of the Underworld thing.

Hercules

Persephone looked at the isolated grove in wonder and awe. "Wow… It's beautiful," she finally breathed.

"Poppy fields in Asphodel are nice too. Why don't we head _there_?" Panic nervously offered, looking quickly around in case they were spotted by Hades or some spy of his.

"What did I say?" Persephone asked, frowning warningly at them.

"That you would take the fall?" Pain asked.

"Right. So, you two run along if you want, but I'm staying here a little longer," she stated. She went up to the white poplar and looked at it curiously. Tilting her head, she reached out and touched it. She could almost sense the sort of woman Leuce had been… She felt connected to this tree. Leuce had been much like her, she noted, which only made her all the more curious about the woman who had caught Hades's attention so long ago. Was that why he had been drawn to _her_ , she wondered? Was she seen as a substitute or double for the woman he'd once… well, she didn't know if he'd loved her or just put her on a pedestal. Frankly she didn't know if Hades _could_ love. "I wish you could talk to me," she said to the tree, and by extension Leuce. "I wish you could answer my questions." Because perish forbid Hades did. She didn't think for a second she'd be able to get him to open up about Leuce, but maybe… Quickly she denied that thought. It would mean getting closer to the god of the underworld than she had any intentions of getting. Then again…

"Uh oh, someone's coming!" Panic squeaked fearfully.

"Quick, hide!" Pain exclaimed, seizing Panic's arm and dragging him behind the tree. They quickly reached out and pulled Persephone behind it as well, her squealing in surprise. Silently the three peered out to see who was approaching. It wasn't Hades, they realized right away. Pain and Panic sighed in relief. It wasn't Hades, but it was a figure they quickly began trembling over about a second later.

"Oh boy," Panic whispered.

"Who is that?" Persephone whispered, taking careful note of the figure clothed in a black robe and swinging a scythe.

"Thanatos, the all-encompassing god of death," Pain answered quietly. "Grim Reaper, Ankou, Shinigami, about a hundred other names for him, but no matter where you go or what you cross he's the same freaky dude. Just different names and appearances." Black robe and scythe was most often associated with him, though.

"He's Hypnos's brother," Panic added.

"Who?" Persephone asked.

"God of sleep," Pain said. "You didn't know that?"

"I thought Morpheus was," Persephone whispered.

"No. I mean I guess most refer to Morpheus as the god of sleep, but he isn't. Morpheus is one of Hypnos's sons, the God of Dreams. Hypnos, though, is the _true_ god of sleep. The sandman if you will. And Thanatos's twin," Panic explained.

"Wow, talk about misconceptions," Persephone whispered. "Kind of like how we all call Bacchus, well, Bacchus, when his Greek name is Dionysus."

"Hades says that the Roman name jazz is just a kick he's on," Pain said.

"Well he's been on it for a good while," Persephone deadpanned, rolling her eyes hopelessly at the image of Dionysus that came to mind.

"Shh, he's here," Panic frantically hissed. They fell silent.

Hercules

Thanatos began wandering back and forth before the white poplar. He was watching it. Judging it. "I know you're there," he suddenly said. Pain and Panic squeaked in fear before covering each other's mouths. "Goddess of springtime, queen of the Underworld," Thanatos continued.

Persephone swallowed. "I think he wants me to come out," she whispered.

"Don't," the two imps hissed, trying to hold her back as she was moving away. She pulled free, shooting them warning yet reassuring looks.

"How did you know?" she asked, stepping out from behind the tree.

"You weren't in the gardens, you weren't among the poppies. This grove is the only other place in all of the Underworld where there is life, growth, trees and flowers and grass. You could not stay away from it," Thanatos replied.

"What do you want?" she asked

"To see who my new queen is," Thanatos answered.

"Well you see her," Persephone said, spreading her arms. "Not much of a queen, am I?"

Thanatos tilted his head. "You will be, in time," he finally answered. She blinked blankly at him, curious. "You will know you are truly powerful when you can conquer Hades."

"Conquer Hades? You mean like take him out, take over, that whole thing?" she asked.

"Conquer his heart," Thanatos deadpanned.

"Sappy much?" Persephone asked, cursing her blush.

"He looked down on you when you were bathing, decided he wanted you, made a deal with his brother to get you, and abducted you from your home dragging you down here," Thanatos replied bluntly. "You hardly get worse than love at first sight."

"One, it's lust, not love. Two, abduction and forced marriage don't really go with sap," she retorted.

Thanatos smirked. "You have more power than you know, Persephone," he said.

"I do?" she asked.

"So did Leuce. And like Leuce, you will learn it soon," Thanatos said. With that he vanished. Pain and Panic uneasily came out of hiding.

"We should probably get out of here before he reports back to Hades," Pain said.

"You think he will?" Persephone nervously asked.

"The guy's like Hades' top spy," Panic answered, shrugging. "If he doesn't, he's more merciful than we thought." Cringing, Persephone nodded. She wasn't ready to be caught near this tree just yet.

Hercules

He sat at the head of the table, her at the foot. Pain and Panic were along the edges looking nervous as nervous could be. It was silent as they ate. She felt his eyes boring into her and got the sinking feeling Thanatos had talked. She probably should have ordered him not to. Note to self—huh, Hades always did notes to self—next time recall her newfound position down here and all the benefits that came with it.

"So, how did it go?" Hades asked innocently enough, but the smirk plastered on his face was as fake as fake could get. What wasn't fake was the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, great. Pain and Panic showed me everything," Persephone replied, grinning blamelessly. Not that she thought it would work, and it would honestly probably be best if she just told the truth, but she was kind of hoping there was still a way out of this.

"Oh, I'll just bet they did," Hades replied. "Tartaurus, the rivers, Asphodel Meadows, Elysian… A certain grove..."

"Hmm? Grove? What grove? No grove here," Panic immediately exclaimed, breaking into a sweat.

"Shut up!" Hades roared, flaring up viciously. Pain and Panic clung to each other in terror.

Persephone sharply looked up, eyes narrowed. "They showed me no more and no less than I ordered them to. You've forced me into being queen of the underworld, so I might as well be queen until I'm rescued, with all the power and perks it entails."

"Rescued, huh? Really? You're still nattering about that? Sephy, baby, no one is coming. Ever! You are here for the rest of eternity, capiche. Want me to make it clearer? Got all day," Hades replied.

"My mother will find me, she will!" Persephone insisted.

"Right, right, right. Now, considering she does, you want her to find you alive and as healthy as you were when I _grabbed_ you, right? Right," Hades replied. Persephone's eyes narrowed. Was this a threat? She didn't grace him with an answer. "So, let me paint the picture real clear to you, okay? Okay." He suddenly burst into a flaming inferno, shooting to his feet. Persephone leapt up, eyes wide in shock and terror. "If you ever go near that poplar grove again, mama's precious little baby is going to be found charbroiled to a nice crisp!"

Persephone, eyes narrowing and lips parting in shock and outrage, seized the water from her spot and threw it on him. The cup was big, held with two hands, so the amount of liquid in it managed to do the job, putting out the flame on his head and making him sputter in shock and outrage as he wiped the water off. "If I have to be your forced queen, you _will_ treat me with respect and honor!" she furiously screamed at him.

"Holy Toledo!" Pain exclaimed.

"What is she?!" Panic cried out.

Persephone realized very quickly her other form had slipped out. Even Hades looked at her stunned as the room shook, reacting to her wrath. The shaking stopped as she got a hold of her emotions and slipped back to normal. She scowled, massaging her forehead with two fingers, then glared up at Hades viciously. "You kidnapped me, forced me into a marriage I never wanted, keep me trapped down here, need I go on? You _will_ answer my questions and you _will_ tell me all I want to know about the land I'm now the reluctant queen of."

Hercules

Hades looked at her in wide-eyed disbelief. Wow she was formidable. More than he'd thought. Quickly he recovered and went back to his sleazy smirk. "Hmm, I'm liking you more and more, Seph. Nice touch, good control. Cute traits," he said. He sat back down. She didn't, continuing to glare. "Baby cakes, baby cakes, listen up. Ears open, mouth shut, the whole shebang, you dig? I'll keep it simple and right to the point for you. Keep this up and marriage may not be the _only_ thing I force on you, comprende?" he said, flaring up ever so slightly. Enough for his fire to turn orange and spread over his shoulders. Her mouth dropped in outrage, though her eyes filled with uncertainty and fear. "Remember who your husband is."

"A traitor, a psycho, a sleaze, a hambone, a snake… Need I go on?" she replied, sitting cautiously.

"Please do. Flattery will get you everywhere," Hades replied, folding his hands under his chin and leaning forward with that slick smirk of his. "Nicest things you've ever said to me."

She had to bite back a dig at him and Leuce. She sensed that now probably wouldn't be a good time for it. Especially given she knew very little about their relationship. A dig would probably not only be way off in left field, but also end in him making good on his threat to charbroil her. Wisely, she said nothing. She would wait until things settled again before she started asking questions.

A few minutes into the dinner, no one had spoken. Which was honestly a surprise to Pain and Panic. Usually Hades would be filling the silence with attempts to flirt with Persephone or talk himself into her good graces. At the moment, though, he seemed like he was elsewhere. Probably remembering. They hadn't seen him quiet like this for a long, long, _long_ time.

"Pain, Panic, leave," Kore said.

The two looked at her in shock. "Excuse us?" Pain asked.

"I order you to leave. I have matters to discuss with Hades," she said.

Hades sharply and suspiciously looked up at her, frowning. "We have matters to discuss when I say we discuss them, got it?" he replied. Not that he honestly believed saying as much would do anything. Really, he was more feeling out her resolve and just how brave she was willing to be.

She hissed at him dangerously, forked tongue briefly returning before disappearing. He started. What in the world…? Hoo boy, he got the feeling he'd jumped in over his head this round. Great. Maybe he _should_ bring her back to Demeter. Gods of the Underworld didn't like being talked back to. At least not _this_ god. "Leave," she commanded the imps again. They looked to Hades. Hades shrugged at them. He'd made her queen, might as well let her exercise the new power she had. If she got to like the taste of power—power he knew she probably never had with Demeter hovering over her 24/7—she may start to defrost and warm up to her new life down here with him.

"Um, okay?" Panic more questioned than agreed, as he and Pain headed out.

Hercules

Kore turned to face Hades, frowning at him. "Honestly surprised you let me order around your minions," she said to him.

Hades shrugged. "Eh, might listen to a new face better than they listen to me nowadays," he answered. "Besides, no use wasting all your newfound power now, is there gorgeous?"

She cringed, sensing that he was tempting her with said power. Good news for him, it was working. Not that she'd let _him_ know that. It felt… new to be in control for once. New in a good way. She wished it didn't feel new in a good way. That implied she was falling into whatever temptations Hades was laying out for her, but she found she couldn't bring herself to care. She hadn't been in charge of her own life _ever_. Not that she was exactly in charge now given the whole forced bride, forced queen of the underworld thing, but at least she had power down here. More or less. Less, probably, more than more, given the last word would always be Hades's. So far, though, he seemed down with her doing her own thing. Except that grove bit. Which she really should get into soon. Better to lead slowly into it first, though.

"No, I guess not," she answered, looking back at her food. "So… What was it like sinking in the Well of Souls?"

Hades blinked blankly then scowled. "Ugh, dead people, bleh," he said, shuddering. "Hands like ice, wails like a thousand banshees, painful water—seriously, how can water even _be_ painful?—etc. Meh, what can you do? Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," she replied. Yeah right, he inwardly thought, eyes narrowing dubiously. She'd mentioned questions, he expected questions. Not that she'd get answers but hey, might as well humor the kid. "What was Leuce like?" she asked.

"Okay, this conversation is over now," Hades replied, standing up. "Work to do, dead people to check in, inventories to take, yadda yadda."

"I'd rather hear it from you than from the fates," Kore sang out casually.

Hades stiffened and sharply looked back at her, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would," she replied.

He frowned, unimpressed, then smirked. "Easily remedied. I order them not to talk, they don't talk," he said.

"Since when?" she scoffed. "Believe it or not I know more about the fates than you think."

He shifted uneasily. She was right, he knew. He cursed her for being right, but she was. He sat down again, glaring. "She was a gal, I was a guy, she was good-looking, I liked good-looking. I grabbed her from the mortal coil, she, unlike you, was all too happy to _be_ grabbed. I loved her, she loved me, we had happy fun times, rumor has it she bore me the furies, she got old and died, I got nothing but a white poplar tree to remember her by, end of story. Bye bye now."

Kore rolled her eyes hopelessly. "Were you happy with her?" she demanded.

Hades froze in place and looked dangerously back. "What part of I loved her, she loved me didn't you clue into?" he demanded.

"Forgive me for having a hard time believing _anyone_ could love you," she replied.

"Listen here, you little…" he roared, flaring up and leaning right over her dangerously. Quickly, however, he managed to regain control of his emotions, flames dying to the cool blue again as he reigned in his temper. He smirked, chuckling, and opened his eyes once more. Frowning, he answered flatly. "We were happy. Take my word for it."

"Your word means squat," she bit.

"Well my word is all you have, because _she_ certainly can't talk to you anymore!" he snapped sharply. "Kind of goes with being dead, ya dig?"

"Were you this ill-tempered back when she was alive?" she asked.

Hades glared coldly. "I don't know," he finally answered. In private, no. He always showed a gentler side to her in private. At all other times, not so much. It was him, his personality, no other excuse needed. His gentler side was pretty well this. She started at his reply, blinking in surprise. He stood up. She just realized, then, how long he had been hovering right over her and how close he had been. She was also acutely aware, suddenly, of how much colder it was when his heated body was away from her. There was a chill in the air she didn't like or appreciate. She almost—key word _almost_ —wished he would get that close again. He looked ponderous. "You would have liked her," he observed after a moment. "Heck, she would have liked _you_. Share a lot of similarities, but hey, what can you do?"

He started walking away. "Is that the reason you grabbed me? Because I reminded you of her? Is that all I'll ever be to you? Her surrogate?" she questioned suddenly.

He paused, blinking blankly and trying to decipher what the heck she was saying between the lines in that statement. He turned to her coldly, frowning. "What, suddenly you want to be more?" he bluntly asked. She started, eyes widening. She was taken aback by that reply. Seeing he'd gotten one over on her, he smirked wickedly and left.

"Oh, he's good," she resentfully admitted to herself. She frowned curiously and rose, going to a 'window' to see where he headed. It seemed he was going towards Tartarus. Probably to check on something. She frowned in frustration. She should definitely not be as intrigued with her captor as she was, she decided.


	5. Meeting Cerberus

Meeting Cerberus

She sat up in his bed, annoyed and a little afraid. She looked uneasily around. He should be back soon. He would come in and get into the bed next to her and… She shuddered and whimpered fearfully, rubbing her arms. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. _Definitely_ not that close. She was terrified of what he'd do, of what he'd try, of everything. She watched the door, dread growing. She didn't want him to come in, she didn't want him to come in.

 _Please, please, please don't come in. I don't want to be with you! I don't want this life! I want my mother and my freedom!_

The door was opening. Shivering, she got under the covers. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep it wouldn't seem so bad. Nothing would be tried, she wouldn't have to talk to him, she wouldn't have to do _anything_. Just feel the warmth of his heat-radiating body next to hers making this room a little less freezing. She started at that thought and cursed it. "Um, Queen Persephone?" Panic's voice asked. She started and sat up only to see Pain and Panic coming in looking nervous.

"What on… where's Hades?" she questioned immediately. She hated that she felt peeved and a little disappointed that it wasn't him.

"He's, um, sleeping on the divan in the sitting room," Pain answered. "He wanted us to make sure you didn't need anything. Another blanket, cup of hot goat's milk, warm nectar?"

Persephone blinked rapidly. What now? She frowned. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

"You sure? It's pretty cold in this room," Pain said.

"I'll be okay. Thank you," she assured again. "Err, why isn't he coming to his own bed?"

"Even _we_ can practically read your thoughts. Namely me," Panic answered. Panic was his element, after all. "If _we_ can read what you're thinking, Hades _definitely_ can." Persephone cringed, almost feeling guilty.

"Go out there and tell him he can have his bed back. I'll take the divan," she said.

"Yes your majesty," the two said together, saluting her then quickly leaving. A moment later they came back slightly scorched.

"He says forget it," Panic replied, coughing out some smoke.

"Fine! If he's going to be like that let him be miserable!" Kore angrily stated. "Are you two okay?"

"We've been torched worse," Pain replied, shrugging. "Guy has a hair-trigger temper."

"No kidding," Persephone wryly said. "Night you two."

"Night," they replied, leaving.

Hercules

Hades paced restlessly back and forth. "Weeks. It's been weeks since she first got down here and we're still in the same place!" he furiously said to the three sisters.

"Well, you did abduct her against her will," Lachesis, the medium sized one, remarked, adjusting the eye.

The shortest sister, Clotho, took said eye from the other, plopping it in. "Yes, she will not so easily think much of you now," she said.

"She will not be the sort to so easily fall for her captor," the third and tallest, Atropos, said, taking the eye and putting it into her own socket.

"True, true, stubborn little thing," Hades admitted. "Doesn't make me any happier about it!" he shot right after, flaring up. He cooled down instantly. "It's okay, it's fine. The situation will be dealt with."

"Demeter seeks her daughter," Lachesis said.

"Let her seek!" Hades snapped.

"Helios, Titan god of the sun, has seen what you did," Atropos warned.

"Helios had better keep his trap shut or things are going to get ugly for him," Hades replied. "His kid still has time to end up on my list."

"A shepherd and swineherd have also seen," Clotho said.

"Now they _are_ on my list, and if they don't watch it, they'll be down here before their time, get it? Got it? Good," Hades said. "Now, where is she?"

"Go find her," Lachesis replied.

"Cute, cute, real cute. How about we skip the hide and seek and you tell me!" Hades shot, flaring up.

"What better way to show you care than seeking her yourself?" Atropos replied.

"You know, you three are really getting on my nerves," Hades said to them, frowning. "Ugh, fates. Moirai, Graeae, whatever you call yourselves these days. Seriously, what names do you even _take_ anymore? Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho or Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo."

"Tata," Clotho called after him as he marched off, smirking mysteriously and not answering. He waved them off in annoyance, rolling his eyes, and left.

Hercules

"Persephone! Persephone, my little love muffin," Hades called innocently, and falsely, searching through the Underworld for her. "Where are you hiding?" he asked, smile becoming a scowl as his flaming hair lit up, turning orange.

"Hades," a cold voice greeted. He grimaced and cooled down to his natural blue, putting on a grin, tenting his fingers, and turning to face the goddess of spring, vegetation, maidenhood, all those little things there he couldn't care less about, behind him.

"Sephy, babe, how ya been? Getting cozy?" Hades asked.

"What do you want?" Persephone asked, turning her back on him and folding her arms, looking down to hide the anger in her eyes.

"Honey, baby, what's wrong? Underworld too cold? Too hot? Not being treated right?" Hades cooed in the honeyed tone, taking her shoulders and resting his cheek against hers.

She scoffed in disgust, pulling away from him. He cringed and frowned. Ooh boy, she was in a mood. "Speak your piece and leave," she replied.

Hades tapped his fingers impatiently, feeling himself getting aggravated again. He needed an outlet for his anger quick, or things were going to get ugly. He put on a smile again. "Thought you might like a little entertainment, Seph. Come on, let me treat you to a show," Hades replied, smoothly going up to her again and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shot him a scathing look that might have been a little frightened as well, but if there was fright it quickly became curiosity and intrigue. "A show?" she asked, ponderously holding her chin. "Very well," she cautiously agreed.

"Great! I promise you, babe, you'll love it," Hades replied, guiding her off. "There'll be drama, action, deceit and lies, reconciliation, treachery, coming to terms, etc. Let me give you a little background. See, there was this sorcerer kid born 18, maybe 19, years ago…"

(This 'show' they watch will be featured in my Aladdin series' next installment 'Resurrection of the Sands', which is not posted as of yet. My Aladdin series itself, though, needs a serious revamp, say for the most recently posted one.)

Days Later

"I can't believe he did that for me," Persephone numbly said to the white tree she was sitting at the base of, in reference to the 'show' Hades had had her watch. She had been sneaking off to Leuce—the name she called the tree, in memory of the previous Underworld Queen—as often as she could ever since her 'talk' with Hades at dinner a while back. Hades wasn't wise to her, Thanatos either didn't know or turned a blind eye, the Fates wouldn't mention her sneaking off, and Pain and Panic had taken to knowing nothing, seeing nothing, and hearing nothing. "I mean… why? He seemed so set in his course for that boy, but… What did he gain from it? I mean, besides my actually inviting him to sleep in his own bed with me. I guess you can't answer me, but I wish you could," she said to the tree, leaning against it. "I wish we could talk and you could tell me what I've gotten myself into… What is Hades?"

As always, the tree was quiet. She sighed deeply. It was late, she sensed. Time kind of blended down here though, and she didn't know the days or nights for certain anymore. Well, she had an idea of them. She had enough of a concept to know it was late. Very late. She needed to head back to Hades's palace stat, or risk being discovered. Not that he would know. He hadn't slept in his bed, say for once, since the night he'd abducted her. It was kind of getting disturbing and worrying. If he lost interest in her, what would he do to her? That thought frightened her more than it had any right to. She sighed, standing up.

The leaves of the tree rustled and she froze. They hadn't done that before. She turned to it. "Leuce?" she asked. They rustled more and seemed to bend in a certain direction. Kore felt a chill. Uh oh. Sharply she turned. Coming through the fog was a figure that was definitely not Thanatos. She saw the flames of Hades from here. She gasped, paling. She had to get out of sight! He had strictly forbidden her and anyone else from here after that first instance. Gods—well, they—only knew what he'd do if he caught her now. She looked quickly around then darted behind the tree, crouching low to the ground in shadow, hoping he didn't find her.

Hades agitatedly approached the white tree and stopped suddenly, looking up at it. Still and quiet, as it always was. He scowled darkly at it, clenching his fists as he felt rage consuming him. He began flaring up. With an enraged yell, he poofed away from it as swiftly as he could go. Persephone blinked blankly and slipped out from behind the tree curiously. "Whoa… What was that?" she asked the tree. It did nothing, of course, but she looked up at it ponderously. After all this time, he'd tried to visit it again? Why? Unfortunately, that was a question she _couldn't_ ask him, otherwise she'd give herself away.

Hercules

She lay on her side that night, gazing out the windows, if you could call them that. Man, this place needed to be redecorated. She had to throw curtains up or _something_. She didn't see the need for a lot of changes, heck for a bachelor pad this place was amazingly stylish, but still! If this was going to be her new home, she wanted at least a _few_ of her own touches in it. Hopefully he'd be okay with that, but if he wasn't then it was _his_ loss. He was the one forcing her down here.

"That baying sound, what is it?" she asked curiously. Hades was on the other side of the room at a dresser that duel functioned as a late-night desk, looking over some last-minute papers.

"A dog," he deadpanned.

"Don't get sassy with me," she said, frowning.

He looked over at her in annoyance. "A dog's a dog, I mean what do you want from me, come on," he replied.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," she said in frustration.

"Keep that attitude in check, pumpkin," he replied, rolling his eyes as he looked over a paper.

"What are you, my father?" she asked.

"Nope, thank, well, me, for that, but I'm certainly feeling like I'm raising you now," he shot sharply. "Ugh, young goddesses, so annoying, so defiant, so what's the word? Childish."

"You chose me," she sang, shrugging with a smirk that she couldn't help.

"Right, right, right, that. Regretting it now," he replied.

"Then let me go," she said.

"Forget it," he replied. "Dog's name is Cerberus. Giant three headed hell hound, guards the gates of the Underworld. Loves everyone who comes in, not so much anyone who tries to go out."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Eh, he's a handful. You wouldn't like him," Hades replied.

"Just because _you_ can't control your dog doesn't mean _I_ wouldn't be able to," she retorted.

"Hey, hey, no one said anything about me being unable to control the dumb beast," Hades replied.

"I just did," she sang.

"Getting cocky," he sang back with a sneer in his voice. "Seriously, what's the matter with you? I mean go to sleep or something. You're yak, yak, yak, yak, yak. I'm thinking it's about time you, you know, put a cork in it!" He flared up slightly but got in in control again. "Just a suggestion."

She rolled her eyes and lay still. Just when he thought she was asleep and he was going to get some peace… "Hades," she said.

He flared up in annoyance then turned. "What now?" he demanded coldly.

"Why do you have a desk in here?" she questioned. "You have a perfectly fine study not even that far away." He stiffened. When he didn't answer after more than three seconds, she knew something was up. She frowned and rolled over curiously to look at him. He was looking at the desk saying nothing, just lightly drawing his fingers over the grain. "Hades?" she asked again.

He tensed up, flaring slightly. After a moment, he sighed and turned. "What are you looking for, my life's story? I mean come on," he said. "Even _I_ don't have an excuse for everything."

"You do for this," she replied.

"Persephone, babe, I don't need to explain myself to you," he answered sharper than intended.

Her eyes narrowed, blazing. Harrumphing, she rolled over again. "Fine, be that way," she bitterly said.

Hercules

Hades was quiet, watching her lay there. After a moment, he looked at the desk. "You know what, fine. You want an answer, I'll give you an answer. Leuce—you know Leuce? Course you don't, but you know about her—had this thing about me spending all my time working, etc, etc. Never there, blah blah. Cold lonely nights, yadda yadda. You work more often than you're with me, whine, whine, whine. Said if she couldn't have me during the day, she wanted me during the nights. Told her it wasn't an option. Lord of the dead, work never done, late nights are part of the gig, you know how it is. Well, no, you don't, but hey, more your problem than mine. So, she told me that if I had to work late, the least I could do was keep her company. I asked how I was supposed to do that, she said something along the lines of 'think of something or say bye bye'. Of course, I knew she wasn't going anywhere, she knew she wasn't going anywhere, but hey, principle and all that shebang. Grabbed a dresser, converted it to a part time desk, threw it up here so I could keep her company in the nights while she tried to sleep. She had this crazy thing about not liking to be alone. Her problem, not mine."

Kore was quiet. "You must have loved her very much," she remarked.

"Leuce was Leuce, what do you want from me, Seph, come on," Hades said. "Drop it."

"I don't have the same qualms as her about being alone, you know," Kore remarked.

"Yeah? Well too bad. Habit," Hades replied. "Go to sleep already, sheesh."

"Are you tired of being alone?" she wondered. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Pain, Panic, bring the Cronos Stone!" Hades called angrily.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture! Sheesh," Persephone said. "Take a chill pill, old man."

"Old?!" Hades freaked. She smirked mischievously, giggled, and closed her eyes. By the time Pain and Panic showed up, she was already fast asleep and Hades was glaring at her quietly.

"Err, boss, you want the stone still?" Pain asked.

"Take it," Hades replied. The two exchanged looks, shrugged, then left. Hades watched Persephone quietly for a moment more before putting away his papers, harrumphing, and going to the bed, crawling into it. He looked over at her. Part of him almost wanted to put an arm around her. Other part said that would be a bad, bad idea… But then she'd allowed it the first time, so… He hesitated, cringing, then chastised himself for being so cautious around her. "Hoo boy, what am I, a chump?" he muttered out loud to himself. Forget it. He did what he darn well pleased. He was a god! Not only a god, but one of the key gods of Olympus, one of the core twelve and original six. He did what he wanted! So why was he so concerned, suddenly, with doing what _she_ wanted more...? Ugh, he _was_ getting to be a chump. Forget that crap. He was doing what _he_ pleased, not her. With an annoyed sigh, he rolled onto his side and casually draped an arm around her. She moaned softly and moved closer to him in sleep, snuggling near and giving a contented sigh as the heat from his body encompassed her. He blinked. Wow she was soft.

Hercules

She woke up feeling heat radiating through her. Not a painful or uncomfortable heat, but a heat that she was coming to associate all too fully with Hades whenever he was near. Oh boy was he near, she felt, her breath catching in her throat as she realized their position, her back pressed against his front as he held her not tightly but not indifferently. Firmly, would probably be the word. A very pleasant firmly. She kicked herself a million times for the thought right after. She intended to jerk away roughly with a disgusted sound. To her own surprise, she found herself moving away from him, being careful not to wake her husband.

No! No, no, no, no referring to him as her husband. If she began referring to him as her husband, captor would lose its impact… But he _was_ her husband, and she knew it full well. Ugh, no, she was not accepting that, no way! He was her captor, not husband, captor… Husband… She frowned back at him and harrumphed. With a proud huff, she marched away to find the baths in this place. She was desperate for one. She felt sleazy even being _near_ him… That was a lie to her own ears, she realized quickly after. She felt cold away from him and wanted to recreate that feeling of warmth. Without actually being in his arms. A bath could do that for her… Why did part of her say that was just another lie too...?

Hercules

She lounged in the bath, filing her nails. Mmm, this was nice. There was a cry of alarm and she frowned, curiously looking up. She started as something fell through the roof and landed hard. She cringed and blinked blankly. Hades?! Groaning, he stood up and cracked his back. "Yikes, okay, memo to self, don't go after Hera's precious Jason unless looking for a beating," Hades groaned.

"First Heracles now Jason? Losing your touch, God of the Underworld?" Persephone sang out, rolling her eyes and going back to her nails.

He blinked blankly then spun. "Yowza!" he exclaimed, seeing her in the bath. "Seph, babe, looking steamy," he said. "Mind if I join you?"

"You're an animal, Hades. Stay away from me," she replied.

"Ooh, ouch. Love muffin, why so cold?" he replied, honestly not really that effected but whatever.

She smirked dryly. "Tell you what, since you're my husband now, whether I like it or not, and you like making deals, I'll pitch you something," she said.

"Now you're talkin' my language," he said, instantly intrigued at the prospect of a deal.

"Take me to see Cerberus and you can join me, but no touch, no talk, no eye contact," she replied.

"Interest lost," Hades deadpanned. She gave him an incredulous look then parted the bubbles ever so slightly. His eyes widened. "Deal," he said quickly, immediately stripping off his outer robes.

She had to ask herself what she was doing before she realized she'd actually pulled something like this. Wow, it felt… kind of powerful to draw him in that easily. Maybe Thanatos had had something. She glanced over at him appraisingly and actually wavered between whether to feel annoyed or relieved that he'd only removed the outer layer. Just then it hit her that she'd used her feminine charm to get something. She didn't know whether to feel ashamed or not. Part of her felt dirty, the other part felt… almost relieved. It was new, for the goddess of maidenhood to feel, oh what was the word? Seductive, maybe? She knew there was a less chaste term to use, sexy she thought it was, but she wasn't about to use it. Not now, not in regards to Hades, heck not ever… She hoped… Or didn't. She honestly didn't know anymore. She didn't like how confused she felt about this...

She despised how furious she was getting on seeing him sticking to the no touch no talk no eye contact bit. Well, not so much the no touch one, _that_ she was happy with, but the no talk and no eye contact part. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. He played oblivious, leaning back with eyes shut and an almost taunting smirk on his face as if he sensed her outrage and loved it. He hadn't spoken or looked at her. "Seriously, you're going to say nothing?" she asked. He made a zipping motion across his lips. She resisted the urge to slap him. Sighing in annoyance, she leaned back too. Two could play this game. She began to relax. It was actually kind of nice not having to worry about awkward conversation and whatnot. Of course, the position she was in right now was awkward, but she could live with it. He was keeping his inner garment on, after all. She opened her eyes, glancing at him, then frowned. "You're injured," she said.

He opened his eyes, looking dubiously at her. Well, she'd gotten him to break the no eye contact part of the deal, at least. He glanced down at the injury on his shoulder extending to the chest. "Sweetheart, I'm a god. I mean come on. It'll heal," he replied. She got him to break the no talk part of it too, she noted in satisfaction.

She sighed hopelessly. "You're going to get yourself in really bad shape one of these days you know," she said.

"Been there, done that. I mean Hephaestus packs a punch, yow," Hades replied.

"Oh yes, your obsession with Aphrodite," Persephone bit sharper than she'd intended.

"To say nothing of Zeus's lightning bolts," Hades continued, ignoring her with a pointed glare.

"I suppose the lightning bolts would be less worthwhile than the beating from Hephaestus. At least if you're attacked by the god of the forge, you've been able to take a crack at the goddess of love," Persephone said.

"Ho, ho, babe, is that jealousy I hear?" Hades taunted, smirking wickedly.

"Cha, yeah right," Persephone immediately replied, eyes widening before she looked quickly to the side, folding her arms. "I can hardly stand being _down_ here let alone being down here with you."

"Then what's with the sudden hostility?" Hades asked, pushing further with a wicked grin.

"You know what? Let's just finish up and get down to see Cerberus," she replied, rising. Hades's eyes widened as she stood and climbed out. He watched her blankly until she had clothed herself again, and even after she was covered. Wow. Blinking a couple times, he quickly shook his head to snap out of it and climbed out to put back on the outer layer of his garb again.

Hercules

She followed him towards the baying, eyes wide and filled with anticipation. She almost trembled with excitement. He looked dubiously back at her. Ugh, she was always so eager. "Yeesh, get a grip. I mean come on, it's just a dog."

"Yeah. A three headed one who guards the gates of the underworld," Persephone replied.

"Oy, I'm not getting you. What is the attraction? I mean you watched him in action with the sorcerers. What more do you want?" Hades pointed out.

"Are you being protective of me?" she asked with a small smirk.

His face fell to an unimpressed frown. He put on a grin and pinched her cheek. "That's precious, real precious," he said. She batted his hand away, giving him an annoyed glare. "Just stick close. Can you do that one little thing for me?" he prompted.

"You're the one hesitating," she replied, smiling devilishly and going on ahead of him.

He blinked blankly. "Hoo boy, what did I get into?" he asked, rolling his eyes hopelessly.

As they approached, Persephone gawked at the beast in something between horror and wonder as it, he, savagely barked. "Cerberus, down boy!" Hades shot sharply. Cerberus whimpered, tilting his head curiously and almost pouting. "Down," Hades said again. Cerberus whined in complaint but sat anyway. "Good boy," Hades praised. Cerberus panted eagerly. "See that over there?" he demanded, pointing at Persephone. Cerberus made a questioning growl. "Yeah, her. New Queen of the Underworld, comprende?" Hades said, pointing at Persephone, who looked at the dog in amazement.

Cerberus barked excitedly, quickly rising and bounding over to her, sniffing then yipping in excitement and licking her. She burst into laughter, the tongues of the three heads tickling her. "He's so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh? Try getting out," Hades replied, jerking a thumb towards the exits. Cerberus immediately began viciously barking and snarling, almost roaring, thinking his master was noticing an escaping shade.

Persephone looked at the dog in shock and wonder. Wow. "He's so precious!" she squealed in delight, laughing and clapping her hands. "Mom would never have let me get a dog! Here boy, here!" she called out.

Hades blinked at her in shock. "What now?" he asked out loud. She was actually _drawn_ to the thing?

Cerberus, catching onto Kore's excitement, immediately forgot about the gates and bounded over to her excitedly, barking. He crouched, wagging his tail and hitting Hades with it, sending him flying accidentally. Kore laughed, immediately growing larger and roughhousing with the dog. Cerberus barked in excited delight as she laughed. Wait. She blushed. Hades could probably look right up her toga if he wanted. She sharply checked to see where he was. He was in the process of staggering up, dazed. She shrank again but kept rough housing with Cerberus, clambering quickly onto his belly and scratching.

"Good boy, good boy. Who's a good boy?" she gushed. "You is, oh yes you is! Yes baby!" Cerberus yipped happily as Kore scratched under his necks.

"Okay, with that out of the way I'll just leave you two crazy kids alone," Hades said. He flared up and frowned jealously when neither seemed to notice his intent to leave. "Hello, leaving now. No one's going to comment?" Still nothing. Hades crossed his arms, scowling. He'd expected at least _Cerberus_ to react. Cerberus was _his_ dog! Ugh, you know what, forget it. He shook his head hopelessly, hands in the air, and left the two alone. He glanced back once and frowned curiously. Was it just him, or was Persephone's glow, well, fading? She seemed tired too... Maybe even a little in pain...? He tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips. That was... odd. This might bear monitoring. Turning, he left.


	6. Everything in this World Dies

Everything in this World Dies

(A/N: Helios's response to Demeter is actually a quote. Can't remember from who, and it's not an exact quote I don't believe, but much of it is. Also, this chapter is a bit more melancholy and dark than the rest. Less humor, more serious.)

"Pain, Panic! Has Persephone returned yet?" Hades demanded of his two minions later that night.

"N-no, your evilness. I think she took Cerberus for a walk," Pain replied.

"Or a ride. She was riding him, after all," Panic said.

"Well when will she be back?!" Hades asked, starting calmly but finishing with an enraged and annoyed flare up.

Pain and Panic yelped in fear and began bowing. "We don't know, your malevolence!" they exclaimed together. "Please forgive us!"

"Ugh, grovelling, typical," Hades said, massaging the bridge of his nose. He frowned. "If she isn't back here within one hour…"

"You'll what, Pluto?" her voice bit.

He turned quickly. "Sephy, baby, how went the ride?" Hades asked smoothly, changing the subject.

"You'll what?" she repeated again, eyes narrowed at him.

"Go out and search for her, that's what I was going to say," Hades covered with an innocent grin. She harrumphed but let it go for now.

"Let's just eat and end the day," she replied.

"Hey, sure, whatever you say, sweetheart," Hades replied, finishing up the damage control and following her off to the dining room.

"Cerberus is amazing," Kore said, animatedly talking about her day with the dog. "I love him, he's so sweet!"

"Yeah, great, you love the dog not your husband, adorable," Hades replied as he rested his cheek in his hand and privately—or not so privately—fumed in jealousy. "Come on, what am I, chopped liver?"

She frowned. "No, but you're the god who abducted me from my home and friends and dragged me down to this, well, you know, here," she said, gesturing around.

"Whoa, in my defense it was because your mother never would have allowed it in, hey, eternity," Hades replied.

Kore frowned worriedly. "Mother… Oh I hope she's alright. I miss her… I wonder what she's doing now."

Hercules

"My baby! He took my baby!" Demeter wailed in dismay. "Zeus let him take my baby! Oh Kore, Kore, my precious darling, what has he done to you down there, what?!"

Helios, having come to her on taking pity over her plight and constant search for her daughter, was now regretting it and nursing a migraine. She hadn't stopped wailing about her daughter since. That was about four hours ago. He was desperate to pacify her by now. "Demeter, please. Hades is not Hermes or Apollo. Aidoneus, the Ruler of Many, is no unfitting husband among the deathless gods for your child, being your own brother and born of the same stock. Plus, for honor, he has the third share of all, which he received when division was made after Cronus's defeat. He was appointed lord of those among whom he dwells. You can't possibly _get_ higher than him on the hierarchy say for Poseidon, married, and Zeus, also married!"

"He took my baby!" she furiously roared, seizing Helios by the tunic and shaking him violently. "He took my baby!"

"Maybe I can do something about that," a new voice sang. They turned.

"Hecate!" both exclaimed.

Hercules

Hades was working away at his desk looking surprisingly depressed. He suddenly growled in annoyance and threw the paperwork to the ground, pacing restlessly. Aggravated, he went to one of the windows and looked out over his realm. In frustration, he drew the curtains and started. Wait, when did they get curtains? Then it hit him. Persephone. She must be in the process of redecorating. Whether that was a good sign or bad he wasn't sure. Either it meant she was adjusting to the idea of this being her home and putting up her own little touches—for her sake she'd better not go overboard on the redecorating spiel, he was in no mood for that—or she was putting them up just to make the place more tolerable for her, or to remind herself of her home with her mother. Ugh, spring themed. He hated spring… Ironic given he'd fallen harder than he'd even thought he was able to for a goddess of the season. He found himself looking at the curtains longer than he'd planned and cursed himself for it. But they reminded him of her… Ugh, what was _happening_ to him? Wait… His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Aphrodite and Eros! Rather, he would have liked to blame it all on them, but fact of the matter was those stupid love arrows only worked if the emotions associated with love were already there or hinted at. Hoo boy, he was becoming a patsy.

Kore, hidden in the shadows, ponderously watched her husband. She wondered why he seemed depressed and angry, annoyed and perhaps a little scared. She was glad she was out of sight. She started and frowned curiously as he fingered the drapes gently. What was this now? She knew Hades despised spring, which made her believe all the more he felt only lust for her. She winced in pain and a wave of fatigue washed over her. She covered her mouth to stifle a soft and weakened sigh. She withdrew her hand and looked at it. Its glow was weakening, she noted... It had been weakening for some time. It was only a matter of time before Hades noticed... She was fading... Fading away in a dead world. Withering. She needed to go home...

Hades sighed in annoyance, dropping the curtains and returning to his desk, trying to focus again on the paperwork. Again, it failed. "Love the dog? Oy vey. Stupid mutt," Hades muttered to himself. "You know what, fine, whatever," he continued, standing up again and beginning to restlessly and agitatedly pace again. "At least Cerberus will keep her happy if nothing else will." He went to the window, looking out of it. "But _I_ want to be the one to keep her happy…" he murmured. From hiding, Kore started, catching her breath as her eyes widened. What now? Hades started and slapped himself, literally. "Ugh, what am I thinking?! Hateful thoughts, hateful thoughts, hateful thoughts. Get a grip Hades, get a grip. I mean come on, she's just a goddess. You wanted her for the sole purpose of getting one over on _Zeus_. Now you have her, Zeus and Demeter don't, she's down here forever, they're up there, I win, they lose… Ugh, so why do I feel like I _lost_?!" he demanded, flaring up briefly. He paused in front of a mirror, glaring at himself as if it would hold the answers… It did… He saw how haggard he looked and it began to register. "Whoa… Do I actually, you know? Love her?" he muttered to himself. He was quiet and his eyes lit up in realization. "I love her," he said, shocked to hear it from his own mouth, and that shock was heard plainly in his voice.

"Here I thought you had the hots for Aphrodite," she bit, coming out of hiding.

He spun swiftly then registered just who was here. "I do! I mean I did. I mean… Never mind that! What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"You weren't in bed or in the room," she answered, shrugging. "You say you love me, hmm? What suddenly drove you away from Aphrodite? Her husband? You just lose interest?"

Hades shrugged casually. "Cute, cute, real cute, you little firecracker. Go back to bed," he bit.

"No," she replied.

"No?!" he freaked. He was _not_ used to the word no, nor did he like it.

"Don't make me splash you! Now answer my question," she shot.

He frowned at her, unimpressed, but nonetheless his flames, which had turned orange briefly, returned to blue. He smirked coldly at her. "Let me break it down for you, babe. Aphrodite is smokin'. Ultimate prize for any deity to get her to himself. Goddess of love and beauty, married, you get her into your arms you get your name in history. Aphrodite equals bragging rights and power. Aphrodite equals lust," he answered. "Lust is good for brief pleasure, not so good for long-term commitment."

"So how, exactly, do you know you love me?" Kore bit at him.

He was quiet, looking at her. She harrumphed and turned, marching away. She knew it. She paused in the doorway of his study and looked back, suddenly seeming tired. "If I give myself to you tonight, will you let me go? Will you set me free to join my mother once more and to return to my grove?" she questioned quietly. Sure, she'd never be the same if she gave himself to him, maybe, but at least she'd be free… So why didn't she want his answer to be 'yes'…? Hades blinked blankly but didn't reply. She felt her heart sinking. Maybe he would let her go. There was a possibility. She drew a deep breath and shut the study door, turning to him and locking it...

Hercules

Hades started, raising an eyebrow. "Persephone, what are you…?" he began.

"Just shut up!" she shot, holding her hair. He jumped at the outburst. She looked up at him, eyes flaming with hatred. Oh gods, she hoped it was hatred and not something else like hurt or longing. "Shut up," she hissed again. She closed her eyes, swallowing. Sniffing, she opened them once more and looked into his solemnly, resigned. He was trying to puzzle out what the heck she was talking about and looking completely mystified. It was rare when anyone mystified him, so it bothered him that he was feeling it now.

She took hold of the clasp holding up her toga and undid it. She let said clasp fall to the ground. The ping echoed through the cavernous, lonely, cold palace her 'husband' called home. It clicked in Hades's mind and his eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, hold up. What are you doing again?" he asked incredulously. Was he actually seeing this?

She shook her head bitterly, tears shining in her eyes. "Satisfy your lust and let me go… Please… I don't want to be here anymore. Just… just get it over with and take your fill. When you're bored of me then maybe I can be free again," she said.

Hades frowned ponderously. "You're offering me a deal," he remarked. "I'm listening," he added with a cold smirk. He did like deals. Especially when they benefitted him more than anyone else.

She drew a shaky breath then let her gown slip off her body and pool on the floor. She heard him whisper something under his breath. Either 'Wow' or 'Hubba, hubba'. She couldn't be sure. She didn't honestly want to hear it. She just wanted this done. She covered herself with her arms, looking down in shame and silently weeping, willing herself to stop. After a moment, she looked up at him again. His eyes met hers, after drinking in her form, and stayed there. They didn't move from her face, which was strange because she honestly had expected him to still be devouring her with his gaze. Oh well, there was no use questioning it now… It was almost unsettling… How he seemed suddenly uninterested in her body and more interested in reading her countenance.

"Take what you want from me, but when we're done you let me go. You let me return home and to my mother. I won't tell her what you did. I won't tell anyone. What you feel for me isn't love. You couldn't name a single thing about me that you love if I asked you. This is lust, so satisfy it, and when you're finished with me return me and be done with it," she said.

"Yeah, see, lust doesn't necessarily work one time, love muffin," he replied, smirking wickedly. "It might, it might not. What if I start wanting to see you again? What's in it for me if I let you go?" Hades questioned.

"Don't take me back here, please… I'll give myself to you on the surface, just don't bring me back here, I beg you. However many times it takes, whatever it takes, so be it. You'll have tainted me already, just… just let me go…" she pled.

Hades smirked cruelly. "Deal," he said, reaching out his hand. She swallowed and went carefully towards him. She took his hand to seal the deal and braced herself, closing her eyes tightly.

Hercules

His hand closed on hers powerfully and she gasped as he drew her near, kissing her neck and holding her close to him. She whimpered and willed herself to calm down. It would be done soon enough. It would be done and she would be freed. She would go home… She wished it was the idea of laying with him that frightened her and drove her to tears. She hated how it was pain and hurt she felt instead, in realizing she was right and this was only lust. It had to be. He had taken the deal, after all. Lust. It had all been lust… That knowledge shouldn't grieve her like it did.

She gave a little scream of surprise as he lightly nipped her neck, then let her tears flow freely and unchecked. He threw her down on the desk and continued kissing her. She shook in his grasp, terrified. She wanted to sob and scream curses to Zeus and her fellow deities for dooming her to this fate. She wanted it to end! She wanted to die! She wanted to curse the man who dared call himself her husband… But she didn't… She suddenly noticed something. He had stopped kissing. She dared open her eyes, filled with tears that slipped down her cheeks unchecked. "Please… Please be done with it," she pled, looking at him.

Hades watched her silently. He felt her body shivering in his arms and watched in a sort of odd wonder as her tears fell. Wherever they fell, a flower grew and died… Everything in this world died… This world so cold yet hot, so dead and desolate… Everything in this world died… There was no life here. No joy, no anything. Gloom, despair, anger, negative emotions of all kinds that he had long fed on abounded, nothing good. He found himself absently, subconsciously, twirling a strand of her hair around a finger as she looked up at him… In her eyes there was such hatred and hurt, and he felt as though he was being stabbed right in the heart. Heart? Did he even _have_ a heart, he wondered? Not that he cared either way, just an interesting question to think about.

"Everything in this world dies…" he murmured half to himself and half to her as he watched another flower spring up then die.

She looked confused for a moment. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Why? She glanced over and saw a flower growing on the ground as another of her tears fell and landed on the floor. She saw the flower bloom and saw it begin to shrivel. As she felt _she_ was doing… Every day that passed she became weaker and weaker, she knew it, sensed it… She was wilting as the flower was. Soon would she even exist in tangible form, if she stayed down here?

Hades was silent, watching the flower start to wither. Spring definitely did not belong to the dead. He waved his hand over the flower, coaxing it back to life. He didn't want to see it die.

 _It or her...?_

Mentally he kicked himself for the thought. He felt her skin, so much colder than it had been. Her eyes, so much duller than they once had seemed. He looked down at her. She was withering here… If she could find no joy and no life in the land of the dead, she would wither and there would be nothing but her essence left to the world. He blinked at her and scoffed, getting off her. "You know what, you're not even worth my time. Go to bed, stay out of my study, my space your space, whatever. You're here for eternity. Get used to it," he bit.

She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. He was… he was letting her off without, well, this. That was, she supposed, a good thing, but it also meant she wouldn't be free. "No, no, please, please, take me, I'm begging you! Take me! I want to go home! I want to be free!" she sobbed, bursting into tears and falling to her knees beseechingly, clinging to his robes. "Have your way and let me go, let me go! I don't love this place! I don't love you! I want to go home to my mother! I want to go home!"

"Get off me!" he furiously shot, shoving her back. "Take the flower and get lost! Scram!" He moved to her wrap and threw it back at her in disgust. He opened his study door as she looked up at him in fear and horror, clinging said gown close to cover herself with. "Go!" he roared, flaring up. She gasped in fear and ran in tears, leaving behind the flower growing in the study. "Stay out of my sight!" he veritably screamed after her, the palace shaking violently in reaction to its lord's wrath. Viciously he slammed the door. She fled straight to their room and threw herself down onto the bed sobbing.

Hades, meanwhile, leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes tightly.

 _How do you know you love me…?_

He scowled, grimacing and closing his eyes tighter. Oh, this couldn't be happening to him. He was not supposed to feel emotion like this so badly that it ached to even breathe. It wasn't something he was used to, wasn't something he was okay with. How could this be happening to him?!

 _You couldn't name a single thing about me that you love, if I asked you._

She was right, he told himself. He hardly knew the girl, after all, he hardly knew her! …So then why was a list of things he adored, in fact _loved_ , about her pouring into his mind now? Ugh, he had to… he had to go. He needed-needed to go to the tree.

 _Leuce…_

She had died here…

 _Everything in this world dies._

He all but ran from the study and teleported immediately away to the tree. Forget the walking and or floating business.

Hercules

A fortnight had passed since the incident in the study. She now sat in the garden and looked up at the tree, silent tears still falling. "How did you love him?" she whispered to it. To Leuce. _Had_ she? All Kore heard was Hades's version of the story. She had never met Leuce or listened to her take on it. "How did you love him?!" she yelled at it frantically, striking it with her fists. No response. She sank down, sobbing. She clung to this grove. Life. It was life in a land of death. It was the only place, say for Elysian and Asphodel, where things grew and lived. Surrounding it on all sides was darkness and death, and yet here things lived and grew and continued. It was like a lifeline to her. She looked back and caught a glimpse of flame. She spun with a gasp. He was coming! Quickly she scrambled behind the tree out of sight so he wouldn't see her.

Hades came to the tree. He looked up at it and rested a hand against it. He could almost feel her there, Leuce… No, Persephone… "Persephone, there's _nothing_ about you I despise…" he said out loud to the tree. "And I despise a _lot_ , believe you me." He opened his eyes darkly, looking up at the tree. "Speak to me, Leuce. Help me. Guide me. Do _something_! …Ugh, who am I kidding? You're gone…" He trailed off, leaning his forehead against the white bark. "But _I_ can still talk… Her innocence is, I got to admit, kind of, you know, endearing. Come to think of it, so is that power and authority that contrasts it. Her influence and control over my minions and Cerberus, her influence and control over _me_ … Well, that's freaky more than anything, but hey, splitting hairs and all that. Her wit, her determination, her darkness and light. How the heck is _that_ supposed to work? How can she be both? But she is... Her laughter, her personality that's so pathetically sweet I should hate it, but also intriguing, mysterious, _alive_ … Alive… Alive and warm…" He paused.

 _She who lights the darkness…_

"She brings light to the darkness here…" he continued. That was the second meaning of her name. She who lights the darkness… " _It's_ the meaning I've come to love now. She brings life to this land of death. She _is_ life. She… she's everything I want to have but never will, and at the same time hate enough to destroy!"

 _You'll destroy her..._

"I'll destroy her… I'll destroy her like I destroyed you! If she stays, I'll destroy her like everything else here is destroyed, killed, left to _die_ …" Hades shouted. "No, no, no, this can't be _happening_ to me," he almost whimpered as he held his head, gritting his teeth and frantically banishing those thoughts. What was he _becoming_?! He gasped back a sob, not knowing until then how close he was to one, and looked up at the tree. "You died here… Everything in this world dies… Everything in this damn world, _dies_!" he freaked, flaring viciously up and attacking the tree with a roar of rage, setting it alight with a blazing inferno and scorching the earth all around it.

Persephone listened in horror and shock and pain and so many other emotions. She wept. She wept silently in fear, in pity, in misery, in guilt, in longing. She didn't even know her own emotions anymore! She backed away from the tree as it began to burn and crackle, dying. She gasped in horror, covering her mouth. The whole garden was alight! Hades, with an outraged roar, fell to the ground on his knees, burning with fury literally. Outrage or misery, she wondered? She could hardly tell. She stayed hidden, protecting herself from the flames and closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the destruction… When the fires died and all was blackened and dead or dying, he crawled up to the tree and laid back against it, closing his eyes.

"Doomed to a dead world… Whatever, I get it," Hades muttered to himself. "I get it… Life and light are out of my reach…" He closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

Hercules

The moment she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she immediately sprang to her feet and disappeared the flames and ashes, and put out the remainder of the inferno that was consuming her garden, her grove, her sacred place. Immediately she leapt into action, reviving the tree and saving the flowers and grasses and fruits that grew here. When she was done her work, and all was well, she surveyed her accomplishment in relief. It was safe. The garden was safe, alive, and the tree… Leuce… She looked towards the palace far in the distance then turned to her sleeping husband laying against the tree…

 _He is not yet safe…_

She wanted to make him safe... She kicked herself for the thought right after, but she couldn't help it. She felt pity for him. She wanted to rescue him from his doom. She wanted… What _did_ she want…? She wanted to see the parts of him he hid away. She wanted to strip away the armor he put up around himself, to peel back his superficial personality and catch glimpses of whatever he buried beneath that Leuce had once seen. She wanted him to feel safe… With _her_ … She sat down, burying her face in her knees and cursing her thoughts and emotions.


	7. Meeting Hecate

Meeting Hecate

(A/N: Not too happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoy regardless, though.)

She returned to their room silently and slipped into the bed, laying down. She heard him teleport there shortly after, coming towards the room, and stayed still, hoping he would believe her asleep. He entered. He stayed away. He watched… And then he came over and he tucked something gently into her hair. She knew what it was by the scent. The flower that had grown from a tear. What did it mean? A promise to himself or to her? She almost didn't want to know and yet did… She felt him slip into the bed next to her. He kept his distance, and for that she was glad. It also seemed much colder than usual too, though. She shivered in the cold and scooted over towards him, slipping her arm around his waist and hoping he was asleep and hadn't noticed. At the same time, she cursed it. When she determined he was indeed asleep and unaware, she sighed and closed her eyes. Time for her to sleep herself.

He woke first. Her arm was around him, he noticed. He didn't bother thinking on it, just relished in it. He had awoken in the grove. It had been alive again… She had been there, he had known immediately. After a brief freak out session, he'd gotten a grip and realized what it meant. He'd blinked, he'd returned to his study, he'd plucked the flower, he'd entered their room, he'd seen her sleeping. Tucking the flower in her hair, a silent promise the nature of which _he_ didn't even know yet, he'd gotten into the bed and fallen asleep. Now he was here… So what _now_ …?

He felt her stirring but didn't move. She breathed in deeply as she awoke and blinked a few times. She noticed her arm and blushed, slipping it off him. "You're awake, aren't you?" she said.

"You healed the garden," Hades stated.

"Yes," she answered. "I couldn't see it like that."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat. It's yours," he replied, shrugging and rolling onto his back.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"What, you think _I_ get any use out of it? Was special to Leuce, not me," Hades replied. It had just come out, he hadn't planned to give her it. Then again, who else? The place was practically made for her.

She tilted her head then nodded. "Thank you," she said, looking back up at the roof. She almost hated how awkward this was. She almost wanted it to be more casual, more natural, more-more romantic! She kicked herself for the thought quickly, then sighed and got up. She wavered slightly. He watched her guardedly. She put a hand to her head and moaned. "Wow I'm dizzy… Anyway, I'm going to go feed and water Cerberus, maybe take him for a walk."

"Sure, whatever babe. When you're done all that, get to my office. You're queen of the Underworld now. Might as well train you in, you know, running the place," Hades replied, sitting up. "Breakfast will be waiting there."

"Alright," she agreed, nodding. She had to admit, she was a little excited about learning the ins and outs of how the down below worked. She watched him stretch, bit her lower lip, then suddenly stole a peck on his cheek. He started and sharply looked at her. She was already half way across the room moving swiftly and blushing. He touched his cheek in shock, trying to register what had just happened.

Hercules

He watched her in silence from an overlook as she played with, fed, and watered the giant dog. He placed his elbows on the railing and rested his chin on the back of his hand. Her every move was grace itself… But he saw a weakness too. One that hadn't been present on the surface. She stumbled. Often. Too often. This place was killing her… Well, not killing, gods couldn't die, but that wasn't the point! Wilting was probably a more appropriate term. Wilting or fading. It made him edgy. There had to be _some_ way to combat that, right? There was… If she found happiness down here… It hurt more than it should that she hadn't.

"Pain, Panic!" he called.

"Yes, you evilness?" the two minions exclaimed together, bounding up to him and saluting.

"Go to Persephone and do a little digging for me," Hades said.

"Digging? Digging for what?" Panic questioned.

"Ask her what would make her happy down here," Hades answered. "Anything. No limit to the cost."

"No limit?" Pain asked.

"Except being allowed to leave," Hades stated firmly.

"That… won't go over too well," Panic remarked, cringing.

"Well make it!" Hades snapped, seizing them both and flaring up.

Choking, Pain answered, "Yes sir!" Hades dropped them and the two minions bolted.

Hercules

Persephone, smiling, was rubbing Cerberus's tummy, having grown to a greater height so that it would work better. "Queen Persephone!" Panic's voice called out.

"Queen Persephone, we have a question for you!" Pain's added.

Persephone looked over curiously and Cerberus growled dangerously at the two minions who gasped and slid to a stop. Furiously barking, Cerberus lunged at them. "Cerberus, down!" Persephone sharply commanded. The dog froze then looked back at her, whimpering in protest. "I said down," she warned, frowning sternly and pointing down. Cerberus made a moaning growl of annoyance but plopped down nonetheless and took to warily eyeing Pain and Panic. "Good boy," Persephone said to Cerberus, shrinking down. She turned to the two minions. "What's on your mind?" she questioned.

"Um, what would it take to make you happy down here? You know, _real_ happy," Pain asked.

"What would make me happy?" she questioned, a pretty frown crossing her lips.

"Yeah! Like gold, jewels, anything. Hades is a god of wealth too, you know. He could give you anything your heart desired," Panic said. "I mean there's probably no price you could ask he wouldn't pay. Except, you know, permission to go back to the surface world."

"What I want he doesn't have to give," she answered. "I'm hardly sure I'd want it even if he had it anyway."

"Had what?" Pain questioned.

She looked up ponderously, tapping her chin. "I'm not sure," she finally answered. "I want… I want a husband, not a captor. I want a heart he doesn't have to give and that I might not be open to accepting. I want… I want to feel free and happy and valued and loved. I want more than you know… And I know I'll never have it…"

"Persephone…" Panic began.

"Go back to Hades and tell him all that I said. I have other things to do. Tell him not to wait up. If he really wants me so desperately, he can come after me. He can fight for me and hope to himself and the other gods that it's enough," she ordered. "Cerberus, come!" Cerberus barked and got up, following his now tiny mistress away from the even tinier minions.

Hercules

Persephone sat beneath the white poplar, Cerberus—who she had shrunken down to a regular size for now—curled up next to her. He opened a sleepy eye on each of his heads and groaned in protest when she stopped petting. She smiled weakly at him, stroking his fur again. The dog gave a large yawn and settled back down. "So, you're the new queen of the Underworld," someone said.

Persephone gasped, turning quickly. Who dared infiltrate her garden?! She would need to talk to Hades about more protection around this area, or passing a decree that no one say for her should ever come into this place unless otherwise specified by her. A woman with short hair and blue skin and clothes was standing there, two flying wolves sitting at her back. Cerberus tensed. His hackles went up and he began to dangerously snarl at the two wolves and bark. "Cerberus, at ease," Persephone commanded. Cerberus growled lowly but stood down, for now, though he was still ready to attack at a moment's notice. Kore turned back to the woman suspiciously. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"I am the demigoddess Hecate," Hecate answered. "And I am here on behalf of your mother."

Kore was suddenly much more interested, eyes filling with hope. "Mother? Is she alright? What's become of her? What's become of the surface world? Is she searching for me? Will she save me?!" she demanded in quick succession.

"Your mother is fine, my dear. The surface world, however, is becoming barren and cold and dead as Demeter grieves. Soon it will all be covered in ice and snow, I suspect. The people are starving. It's quite tragic, really. She's searching everywhere for you, and I am certain she'll save you soon enough. Zeus can't ignore the pleas of the mortals forever, or his sister's wrath. She's really terrorizing him. The whole world will be an ice-cube if this keeps up. He will step in and then you will be free of that monster who took you," Hecate replied.

Kore's jaw twitched and she shifted uneasily. "Keep my husband out of this," she murmured.

"What was that?" Hecate questioned, perking up.

"Keep my husband out of this. I'm not going to hear you slander him," Kore repeated firmer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have a bit of a syndrome going on, I see," Hecate said.

"Hah! I only _wish_ I did," Kore murmured.

"What was that?" Hecate questioned.

"Never mind," she answered. "Why are you here, Hecate?"

"I intend to rescue you, Kore. Not yet, of course, a little more preparation needs to be done if I'm going to attempt something like that, but soon. Soon you will be with your mother again," Hecate answered. And Demeter would be so grateful she'd demand Zeus toss Hades out on his head and make _her_ the new ruler of the Underworld. Oh, she should have thought of this years ago. Of course, Kore hadn't been in the picture years ago.

"How long have I been down here?" Kore questioned.

"A long time," Hecate answered. "Almost a year, approximately. Time passes in a blur down here, doesn't it?"

"Wow…" Kore murmured. That was a long time.

"Have you eaten anything?" Hecate questioned.

"No… I've sat with Hades at meals, but I've never eaten anything. He seems annoyed I haven't. He should be. If I were mortal I'd have starved myself to death by now, but hey, goddess. Eating is a luxury, not a necessity. Can't even really feel hunger," she said.

"Good. Don't eat anything down here," Hecate warned.

"Why?" Kore questioned.

"Because if you do, you'll be bound to the Underworld for eternity," Hecate answered. Kore gasped. "If you eat only a little, then you'll be bound to it for part of every year eternally. One of those annoying little rules we follow that really serve no purpose say for to keep us in check. Limitless power needs monitoring, after all. Now, as soon as I judge things with Hades I'll return to the surface and discuss plans with Demeter to bring you back or get Hades to. Don't be afraid, my dear girl. You'll be home soon." Then she'd be on the throne and Hades, with luck, would be thrown to the Titans or displaced elsewhere. "Remember, eat nothing down here."

"I'll remember," Kore answered, nodding. Hecate smirked and vanished with her wolves who had been busy glaring at Cerberus, who was glaring back and having something of a power match between them which none had relented on. Kore sat down looking a little uncertain. Cerberus lay back down and she began petting him absently. She'd be going home soon. So why did she feel so reluctant to? Maybe she _did_ have a syndrome. No, gods and goddesses didn't suffer any sort of syndrome or any sort of, well, _anything_ that plagued mortals. She shifted uneasily, looking around the beautiful grove. It suited her, in a morbid sort of way. Life encompassed by death. She'd always liked a bit of doom and gloom now and again. Ugh, she wished she didn't have to think so hard right now. She closed her eyes to try and sleep.

Hercules

Hades was busy reading through a scroll when suddenly… "So, the King of the Underworld has found a queen, has he? What woman gave you a second look?"

Hades tensed up, grimacing. Great. Just peachy. He put on a smile and turned, tenting his fingers. "Hecate, babe, long time no see," he replied, grinning innocently. "Why do you ask? Feeling a bit jealous?"

"Of her? Oh please. I'd rather eat dirt than be with you. I wonder what _she'd_ be willing to do to get away from your clutches," Hecate replied.

Hades's jaw twitched. She'd hit a nerve. Her mistake. His smirk slowly became a scowl as his flames became red. "If you've got no beef with the recent rules or bills I've passed, then get out," he ordered.

"Touchy, touchy," Hecate replied, smirking.

Hades put back on the smile, going back to his blue coloring. "Listen witch, let me give you a simple rule. Think you can remember one? Yes? Yes. Good. Done," he began. Suddenly flaring murderously up, he yelled, "Stay out of my affairs and keep away from my _wife_!"

Hecate leapt back, startled, then recovered and wickedly smirked. "Has she eaten anything, Hades?" she questioned. Hades twitched. "I'll take that as a no. Well, then she's not bound here forever just yet. Demeter is baying for your blood, God of the Underworld. The mortals are crying out for Zeus. How long do you think he'll ignore them? He hates himself for what he did enough already. She'll never be yours, she hardly even cares for you, and very soon now, she'll walk out of your life forever and this position of yours will become mine, because Demeter's not going to be satisfied with the simple return of her daughter. She'll want you punished for taking her in the first place. And Zeus as well. What better way to punish Zeus than through his little big brother? Your time's almost up, your majesty." Mockingly Hecate bowed, laughed, and vanished, leaving Hades blazing.

"Pain, Panic!" Hades roared.

"We're here, your majesty," Panic said as he and Pain peeked out from behind a pillar.

"How long have _you_ been there?" Hades asked.

"We arrived when Hecate and her wolves did and hid," Pain answered. "She's scary."

"But not as scary as you, sir!" Panic quickly covered for his brother.

"Boys, boys, enough with the weaseling. I'm dying here. Give me a little credit," Hades said, sitting in his throne. "Now report. What did you find out from Seph?"

Pain and Panic cringed, exchanging uneasy looks before turning back to him. "It's not good, sir," Panic replied.

"What do I have to do? Crawl on my stomach like a reptile and beg her? What does she want from me?" Hades asked, flames growing a little more.

Pain and Panic swallowed. "Um… you'd be lucky if even _that_ won her," Pain answered.

Hades's eyes narrowed and his flames took on a reddish tinge. "I'd advise you stop beating around the bush, boys. Give it to me straight. Verbatim."

They swallowed. They brought out clipboards on which they'd written her words. "Um, first she said, and I quote 'What I want he does not have to give. I'm hardly sure I'd want it even if he had it anyway.'" Panic read out. "Then we asked what she meant and she said…"

Pain cut him off, saying, "She said 'I'm not sure. I want a husband, not a captor. I want a heart he doesn't have to give and that I might not be open to accepting. I want to feel free and happy and valued and loved. I want more than you know, and I know I'll never have it.'"

Hades listened, tightly gripping the arms of his chair. Wow she was asking a lot. Wow she was right… He _didn't_ know if he could give her that… He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and inwardly cursed it. He damned Aphrodite and Eros a thousand times over. Panic took the reins, saying, "Then she said, 'Go back to Hades and tell him all that I said. I have other things to do. Tell him not to wait up.'" He purposely omitted the last part, where she'd said to tell Hades that if he wanted her he'd have to get her. "She took off after that," Panic finished.

Hades was quiet. "Boss?" Pain finally asked.

Hades rose from his throne. "She wants to play that game? Fine. I'm going after her. High-maintenance little…" He gave an angry cry and vanished in a red pillar of flame.

"Clever, skipping that last bit," Pain praised.

"Thanks," Panic replied, smirking conspiratorially. It was fun to play matchmaker sometimes.

Hercules

He appeared outside of her garden and looked around it. Wow, she'd done a lot with the place. It was, well, gorgeous, frankly. He grumbled to himself and started down the path towards the center where the white poplar was. He paused at a tree and reached up, plucking a pomegranate. He looked at it a long moment. He had to get her to eat something. One way or another, he had to get her to eat. He rubbed it against his robes, tossed it up, caught it, then continued on his way, searching for her.

He saw her sleeping beneath the white poplar, a shrunken Cerberus curled up next to her. He glared at Cerberus. He should smite the stupid mutt for abandoning his post, but Persephone had probably wanted the dog's company so he'd let it slide this time. He approached her quietly then knelt next to her. He watched her sleep for a moment, hair spread out over the ground and framing her head. How had he not noticed her before? How the heck had he had eyes for Aphrodite and never truly seen Kore? He reached out a hand then paused, hesitating. She didn't like his touch he knew, or believed. Ugh, what did _he_ care? He was a god, one of the top three. He'd do what he wanted. He frowned and gently rested his hand on her forehead, brushing a few loose strands back. "Persephone," he said. She moaned softly, shifting. "Persephone," he repeated a bit louder. She frowned and her eyes began to flicker. They opened and fell on him. He almost expected her to gasp or leap up and scream. Instead she just looked puzzled, then curious, then almost gentle.

"Hades," she mumbled sleepily in greeting, still in the process of waking herself up. He withdrew his hand and she frowned, sitting up and stretching. He couldn't help but sneak a once over before focusing on her again. She looked at him. Then seemed to realize something. "You came for me," she said, a hint of surprise in her voice. "I-I mean, too bad you only came after Pain and Panic told you that's what I wanted you to do."

"They told me what?" Hades asked, visibly startled.

She looked over at him in surprise. "They _didn't_ tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what? They told me you said not to wait up then took off," Hades answered.

She looked suddenly much more intrigued. "They omitted it," she realized half to herself and half to him.

"What, what, tell me what!" Hades demanded.

She looked sharply over at him. After a moment, she replied, "They omitted the part when I said that if you really wanted me so desperately, you could come after me. They omitted the part where I said you could fight for me and hope to yourself and the other gods that it would be enough."

Hades blinked in surprise. Clever little… Wow. He hadn't expected that of Pain and Panic. Finally, he reached out his hand for her. She looked skeptically at it, but after a moment she took it and looked up at him. He rose, helping her up. "Cerberus!" Hades sharply shot. The dog jolted awake and leapt up quickly, flustered. He whimpered, putting his tail between his legs fearing he was going to be in trouble for abandoning his post. "Good boy. Now go back to the gates and do your job," Hades ordered. Cerberus cautiously relaxed, panting and wagging his tail again, leaping up on Hades and licking him. "Down, down, you stupid mutt!" Hades ordered as Cerberus extinguished his flames. Hades gave an angry growl, lighting his flames again. Cerberus's eyes widened and he bolted before Hades could recover himself. The moment the dog was out of the garden he grew to his normal size and bounded off towards the gates.

Hades glared after it then turned to Persephone, who was stifling giggles. His eyes narrowed. "Sorry," she said through said giggles.

Hades rolled his eyes hopelessly then remembered the pomegranate. "Brought you a peace offering. Best tasting fruit you'll ever have," he said, moving behind her, taking her shoulder with one hand, and holding the fruit in front of her with the other. "Grows right in your garden. Come on, babe, you'll love it," he said.

She warily stared at the fruit, frowning and starting to become cold again as Hecate's words returned to her. Still… She loosened up slightly and tilted her head in curiosity, saying nothing. "I'm not hungry," she finally replied.

"Neither am I. What, you think its poison? Want me to take the first bite?" Hades asked, splitting it. "I mean Sephy, baby, you're killin' me here. You haven't eaten since you were brought down. What's a pomegranate going to do? You'll love it, I promise." She took it from his hand in both of hers, looking at it quietly. Just one," Hades veritably purred.

She raised it to her lips then paused. She took it away and tucked it into a pouch. She could feel Hades flare up and almost heard him whisper a curse under his breath. "I'll save it for a bit later," she replied.

"You…" he began. She turned around, draping her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck. She stole a soft kiss, leaving him shocked and flustered. "Whoa now, what's the occasion?" he asked as she drew back.

Kore shrugged. "Just curious, I guess," she replied, turning and starting away.

"Wait, was it good or bad?" he asked to himself out loud.

"It was good," she called back. He tensed. She'd heard! He cursed himself but then smirked. At least the reviews were in and positive. He chuckled and followed her, quickly coming alongside her.

Hercules

Persephone smirked playfully up at her husband as they walked and lightly nudged him. He blinked blankly. What now? What was he supposed to do? Going out on a limb, he nudged her back a little rougher. She grinned and shoved him harder still, making him stagger, then laughed and fled. "Come on, husband, catch me if you can!"

He blinked. She was challenging him! He was unsure what to think. God of the Underworld running through a garden playing a game with a goddess of spring and life? Sounded ridiculous to him… But then again this was his realm, she was his wife, so there! He'd do whatever he pleased, thank you very much… And whatever _she_ pleased… He smirked and raced after her. She laughed in glee, looking back at him and quickly darting around a pillar. He grinned, reaching around it for her. She squealed, pulling out of his reach. He tried around the other way and she leapt back and fled again. He quickly went after her. He did like a challenge.

"You're slowing down, Pluto! What's the matter? Getting old?" she called back.

"May be a few thousand years older than you, but I'm not over the hill yet!" Hades replied. "Come to think of it, never will be," he added, swiftly starting to close the distance between them. She sped up with a laugh, racing bare foot through the grasses with violet legs flashing in the bursts of light that so often appeared. She was glowing brighter, he noticed. More alive… She felt happy… He wished she would always feel like that. Ugh, what was he thinking? Happiness he hated. Get a grip, Hades. She turned down another path, disappearing from sight. He ran down it as well with a grin and caught her around the waist. "Got you!" he said. He frowned, noticing she wasn't moving.

"Hades, what's that?" she questioned, pointing ahead.

He frowned and looked up. He gasped, quickly moving her behind him. "Whoa now," he said, looking at it in disbelief. He warily watched the creature. "That would be something you don't want to cross. Ever. Move back slowly. Don't let it know we're here."

His tone had become so serious and out of character that a chill raced down her spine. "But what is it?" she asked in a whisper, slowly backing away. She was grateful he had moved in front of her as a barrier now. She didn't believe she trusted this.

"Called the Ophiotaurus. It's burned entrails grant the power to defeat and overthrow the gods," Hades murmured.

Persephone paled. "You're lying!" she exclaimed.

"Seph, Seph, let me explain. Power to defeat and overthrow gods means the smoke from the burned entrails are capable of weakening our power to a state more like that of lesser immortals, for a temporary time. Mermaids, selkies, etc. We don't become mortal, or lose our status, just temporarily lose our strength and become like something that can be defeated. Not killed, I mean come on, we're still gods, but defeated and overthrown. Temporarily. Hecate used the smoke encased in a crystal on _me_. That's where the power to defeat the gods comes from. Again, temporarily. Note the emphasis? And no amount of burnt entrails from one ophiotaurus, and there's only one, is gonna turn every god in existence weak. Wouldn't be possible to defeat us anyway. Others would get offended at the audacity and stepped in. Not that they'd have to. The Titan gods like Helios, Selene, Polyphemus, Cronus - well that's a tossup given how we, you know, weakened and disposed of him - Rhea, etcetera, and the ones that came before them, don't have that weakness. Long story short, Rhea wouldn't stand for that kind of offence against her children. Neither would Gaia. _Definitely_ not Chaos. The ophiotaurus was killed by an ally of the Titans. Zeus sent an eagle to retrieve its insides before they could be burned and used against us in the war. It ended up down here with me as, of course, yet another loose end they expect me to tie up."

"Why is it allowed to roam free?" she hissed.

"Keep us on our toes? How should _I_ know? I don't make the rules, babe," Hades replied. "Well, I do, but eh, it probably escaped its pen. Not a huge deal, even if that thing attacked us it itself couldn't beat us, but hey, better safe and all that. Now keep moving back."

"I want it out of my garden," she insisted.

"Oh, it will be," Hades said in a surprisingly dark tone even for him. He was getting protective, she realized. Quickly the two moved out of sight of the creature and held still, hearing it nearing their location. They didn't dare move faster. He stayed between her and where it would come.

"You mentioned Hecate," Persephone whispered.

"Goddess of Magic, crossroads, ghosts, and necromancy," Hades replied in a murmur, peering out at the beast cautiously.

"Goddess? She called herself a demi-goddess," Persephone said.

Hades smirked. "She thinks she is," he conspiratorially answered. "What can I say? Deceit's my bag. Gives me an edge over her. Telling her she's on my list helps me keep her in place. Meh, she'll figure it out eventually."

"You scoundrel," she teased, grinning at him. The breathing was suddenly much heavier and both froze, going quiet. They heard a bellow from right around the corner. The ophiotaurus sensed them. Kore swallowed, clinging onto Hades tightly as they slowly moved away from the area.

"Sephy, baby, we'll be fine," Hades assured.

"Better safe than sorry?" Persephone lamely asked, not wanting to admit flat out the thing unnerved her.

"Fine, we're out of here," Hades said, immediately snapping his fingers and teleporting them both away. He had to get Campe up here to take back that damn thing and get it out of his wife's garden.

Hercules

They appeared in the grand hall, exchanged looks, then burst into sudden laughter for no particular reason other than the ridiculousness of it all, running from something that couldn't even harm them unless its insides were burned. Soon enough their laughter died down, leaving them grinning at one another. For a good moment, they held each other's eyes grinning before suddenly coming back to themselves and recalling who they were next to. The grins quickly fell and they cleared their throats, looking awkwardly away from each other. Kore gazed around then turned to him after a time, finally daring to break the silence. "You say Hecate once tried to turn you mortal?" she asked.

"She wants the Underworld," Hades replied, shrugging. "Let her whine all she wants, she'll pry it from my cold dead hands. Which, you know, given I'll never die puts a damper on her little plots."

"And even if you did join the ranks of the dying gods, your siblings wouldn't stand for it and you'd be brought back," Persephone said.

"Don't remind me," Hades dryly said. He couldn't argue his siblings cared for him for whatever reason. He knew she was right.

Persephone suddenly began to giggle. "That was actually pretty exciting," she said when Hades gave her an unimpressed look. He then smirked in amusement.

"It kinda was," he answered.

Awkwardness again. She decided she really, really hated the awkwardness, but she couldn't think of how to break it. "Um, Hades, I…" she began before trailing off. He gave her an inquisitive and vaguely intrigued look. "I had fun," she finally, and lamely, said. He frowned but shrugged it off.

"Me too," he said. Why was he at a loss for words, he wondered? That had never, or rarely, happened before.

"I…" she began. She trailed off. She didn't know what she was going to say or what she even wanted to, really. "Are you going to try to pull off another plot soon?"

"Depends on if opportunity presents itself," Hades answered.

"Oh… Be careful if you do," she lamely said. He gave her an incredulous look but nodded nonetheless. She looked away from him then quickly, awkwardly, shuffled off.


	8. Belated Marriage Night

Belated Marriage Night

(A/N: If the title didn't give it away, this chapter borders on being **M** rated. Not overly descriptive, but probably descriptive enough. I'm not great at scenes like this, so sorry in advance.)

Needless to say, lying in bed together was a disgustingly awkward experience. They gazed up at the roof, wide awake yet not turning to each other. They spared glances, met each other's gazes, then quickly turned away to look back at the roof. She should not desire him like she did, Kore determined. No, no, no, no, no. She should not desire him like she did, so she wouldn't… But oh how she did… It felt so-so weird. She was his wife. She let that swirl around in her mind. She was his wife, she was his wife, and this was okay. It was perfectly natural to desire him. No it wasn't! She hadn't willingly been his bride, she hadn't! She desired him nonetheless. Was this what a marriage night would have felt like, she wondered? A marriage night that was long overdue, she added to herself before mentally kicking her backside hard.

He cursed Aphrodite a million times over. This was her doing, it had to be. She'd never liked that he'd been one of the only deities—and probably the only male one—who she had no power over. Admittedly yeah, he had had the hots for her once, but that wasn't the kind of power over him that she'd wanted. She'd wanted him to feel love, to be under her influence. Good news for _her_. She' finally done it. He hated that she had, because he wanted the woman next to him so badly that it ached. Why he didn't just take her was beyond him, but he blamed the love spiel. You didn't do that to someone you loved… And boy did he love her. Ugh, him and love, just no. It didn't mix. It wasn't right! Why was he feeling love? He didn't want to feel love for her! He had to get her out of his head… But try as he might, he couldn't… Ah, no, no thinking like that, no!… He loved her… That one haunting thought burned into his mind. He loved her. He loved her, but she didn't feel the same… He was so tired of waiting…

"Hades?" she remarked suddenly.

"What's the scoop?" Hades asked.

"I…" Kore began. She trailed off and took a deep breath, sitting up. She looked over at him. He gave her a curious look, raising an eyebrow. "It's… I mean you and I… I mean… Ugh, why is this so hard to say?" she asked, holding her hair in frustration.

"What, what? Is it my breath? Come on, toss me a line here," Hades said.

"It's just I… And I know you… I mean…" Persephone stammered. Come on, girl, get a grip! Was she ready for this, though, was the question? She didn't love him, she never would, she kept telling herself that… But every time she told herself that, it seemed more and more a lie… She was coming to lo… no, not love, _care_ for him, she realized in something that was a cross between horror and wonder. Care for him… almost deeply. Or coming up on deeply. He was… she didn't know… But she felt so bonded to him. She had from the moment they first met. He was so much like what she always thought of when she pictured a husband. Not too serious, not too silly, apathetic yet at the same time altruistic, it was just… She was so confused. How could he be so many opposite things? She sighed, wrapping her arms almost protectively around her body. He was looking bored and about ready to tell her to save it for the morning.

"Sephy, baby, we don't have forever. Well, we do, but that's beside the point. Tell you what, you think of whatever it is you want to say and we'll talk in the morning," Hades said. Yep, she'd nailed it.

"Let's do the marriage night thing!" she abruptly blurted, plunging right in before she could overthink herself into backing out. Hades looked like he thought he hadn't heard right. "I mean, we missed it on the actual marriage night, not that there technically really was one, at least that I knew about, and we've missed it every night since and I just… I'm curious?" She said the last part more like a question than a statement, almost afraid it would offend him or be the wrong thing to say or something. She didn't really know how to handle this.

Hercules

Hades blinked. "You want to have a marriage night? With me? Now?" he finally repeated.

"I-I mean I… that is to say…" Kore stammered. She took a breath, willing herself to calm down. "Yes. Yes, I do," she replied, tone much firmer suddenly, as she fixed him with a determined glare.

Hades looked cautious and suspicious. "You're sure about this?" he finally questioned. She nodded almost timidly. Which wasn't testament to her being ready at all, but still.

"I am," she answered. She wanted to see what it was like. She wanted to feel _something_ down here. "But I… I don't know how to go about it… Any of it."

Hades sat up. "Hoo boy, got to get mature now. Great, just great. Okay, let's start from the beginning. You want to get into the touchy-feely stuff immediately or work into it with an atmosphere spiel?"

"Wh-what's an atmosphere spiel?" she shyly asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and avoiding his eyes.

"Dinner, bath, movie, massage, whatever puts you at ease," Hades said.

"Wouldn't a bath or shower come after?" she asked, blushing furiously. She felt so awkward speaking about stuff like this for the first time. She felt so naïve, like he was inwardly laughing at her. He was probably experienced with this sort of thing given Leuce and all, but she… She wasn't, and she felt kind of inadequate and disappointing. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She mentally slapped herself for that thought, or part of her did, but the rest didn't care.

"In theory sure, whatever works," Hades answered, shrugging. "Point is you're a ball of nerves, Seph. Probably would be better to relax them first."

"It's just, I've never really… You know… And you and Leuce…" Kore began. She trailed off. He probably got the gist of it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oy vey," he said, shaking his head. Goddess of innocence. Right. He tented his fingers and thought through how to present this. "Okay, new plan. Just go with this." He moved behind her and gently began to massage her shoulders. "Relax, baby, relax," he cooed. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"What if I disappoint?" she nervously blurted.

"Babe, it's your first time, Hades deadpanned. "Hey, I haven't done this for a _long_ time, so I'm kinda rusty as is too."

"It's just… I don't know what to do or what to expect or anything," she said.

"What, you want a run-through? Come on, cut me some slack. Better to just go with it and learn hands on," Hades answered. "This is how it's gonna work. Entry bit, yeah, that'll be a little uncomfortable and slightly painful. Probably a bit of ichor to boot. Puncturing something that hasn't been punctured before, so there'll be discomfort. It'll take a minute to adjust to the feel of me inside you, but follow my lead and cues and hey, things should coast smoothly from then on. You may be a little rough around the edges, but understandable. I can either do all the work, or you can attempt a few things yourself, or you can just follow my lead."

"To be honest, just lying there letting you do everything would probably feel more like… you know…" Kore began.

"Rape? Given our relationship status right now, yeah," Hades said. He was amazed she was going for this at all.

"But I don't think I'll be bold enough to try anything… I guess I'll follow your lead?" she asked.

"That a question?" Hades questioned.

"I'll follow your lead," she said a little bolder.

"Mmm hmm. No rush. Got, well, eternity," Hades said. And to be honest, he liked this massaging her bit. Her skin was pleasant to the touch, and every so often she shivered. He liked when she shivered. She began to relax and leaned back cautiously into him. She was still tense, but calming down. She closed her eyes.

"I'm so nervous," she said after a moment.

"All the time in the world," Hades answered. He wasn't about to rush her. He was walking a pretty thin rope as it was. Whatever had drawn her to suddenly get into this mood, he didn't want to jeopardize it.

She nodded. After about two more minutes, she whispered, "I'm ready."

Hades stopped the massage and gently kissed her neck. "You're sure, then?" he said.

"Y-Yes," Kore answered.

"Alright," Hades relented.

Hercules

Her husband moved out from behind her. She swallowed and rose from the bed, as did he. She began to strip off her gown, fingers shaking ever so slightly. She shivered as the cold air touched and chilled her skin. She very much wanted to be in his arms suddenly. His body was warm. Hot, almost. She let the dress pool at her feet and held her breath, looking bashfully up at him. She hated feeling like a blushing bride. She started, eyes widening slightly. Wait a moment. That was just what she _was_. The thought made her blush even deeper. She watched him sum her up from head to foot, and if possible continued to go red. She must be Ares's color by now. He met her eyes and smirked in amusement. She felt like burying her face in her hands.

He undressed himself, completely and totally at ease. His prowess at it made her feel a bit more calm. He'd guide her through, she knew. He had said as much. They were still for a moment, quietly appraising one another. Finally, he reached out his hand for her. She looked at it a long moment before placing her own in his. His closed over hers and gently he pulled her onto the bed. On her knees, she bowed her head then looked up at him, eyes revealing her uncertainty. She felt so vulnerable, but he wasn't moving fast. He didn't even get on the bed immediately. He gently bent down and pressed his lips to her nose lightly. She swallowed and tilted her head up for him to take her lips. He did so, and entwined his fingers in her hair gently.

She breathed shakily out as he pulled out of the tender kiss. She swallowed, looking at him again, then nodded, pulling him onto the bed as she lay down. She was shivering, he felt it, and so he didn't move immediately, just lay over her gently stroking her hair. "Calm down. Trust. Don't be afraid," Hades cooed in what had to be the most comforting voice he'd used for millennia now. He hadn't even known he could _sound_ like that. She took a deep breath, willing the shivering to stop. She met his eyes and a wave of calm washed over her. This was okay. It was okay she didn't know what she was doing. He would help her. She swallowed and nodded. "Now, part the legs," Hades said, gently prodding them. She obeyed. He bent and gently kissed her. "This will hurt a little bit, but not for long. You'll forget the pain soon enough." She nodded, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, holding her breath.

His fingers entwined around hers tighter, and he moved against her. She gasped and whimpered in pain as she felt him puncture her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and shifted, trying to adjust to the feeling of, well, this inside of her body. He was moving against her rhythmically, starting gentle. She was quickly adjusting to the feel. Pain was fast giving way to enjoyment, and whimpers became more pleasured, became more begging, became moans as he became a little quicker and rougher, pushing deeper and deeper into her body. She followed his lead and moved with him. Her back arched up under him and she gasped as a stab of pleasure shot through her. "Oh gods," she whispered in a hiss. Oh, it felt amazing. He smirked to himself and continued, still gentle but it was growing a little rougher gradually. Her body moved beneath him and soon she was crying out in euphoria, begging for more and clinging so tightly to him that her fingernails were digging into his back, which he hardly seemed to mind. Kind of disturbing in a way, but not. "Yes, yes," she moaned, pushing herself against him as he was pushing into her. He chuckled and moved in ways she didn't think possible! She felt she could do this for hours if not days. Given their deity stamina, that was a very possible thing. She recalled Nergal had done something like this with Ereshkigal. Four—or was it six?—days of love-making. The Sumero-Babylonian king of the underworld Irkalla, had never explained whether it had been consecutive or spread out, but given the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing now, and that apparently Hades was experiencing too as he gave a cry of ecstasy, she didn't find it hard to believe the pair would have gone four to six days straight. In fact, she was hoping even now to match if not beat that record if it continued to be this amazing.

Hercules

Well, it hadn't broken the record, but they'd given it a fair run. Neither had been seen by anyone for three days straight now. Not a glimpse, not a word, not a nothing. Three consecutive days of nonstop euphoria and wonder and passion and exploration, and she had enjoyed every second of it and then some until they were both too spent to continue. They lay panting silently now, locked in each other's arms. They could only imagine how long they would have gone on if a stronger relationship and love had been there on Kore's part. Kore could hardly believe what she had just done. She could hardly believe she had enjoyed it so _immensely_. Gods… what had they done…?

Hades lay still, gently stroking her hair. He seemed so distant… Almost as though he believed that at any moment she would exclaim that this had all been a mistake… Or that she would be taken away from him. She swallowed. That thought should not pain her as much as it did, the idea of being taken from him. She breathed shakily out and drew herself closer into his body, relishing in its warmth. He wrapped her tighter in his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her hair. When last had he been so tender, she wondered? When last had he kissed a woman like this? Not since Leuce? Truly? She had never seen a tender or soft side of Hades, and yet here it was, shown to her plainly. And with it a sort of vulnerability. She hadn't known he could still feel vulnerable. She wondered. Had he only ever before shown this part of him to her? No, of course not. There had been Leuce once. That thought disheartened her, ever so slightly, to know she wasn't the only one to see this side of him. Softly she petted his chest.

 _He would show it to no one else forever more..._

That thought made her feel… She didn't have words to _describe_ it… So precious… It made her feel so cherished. She pressed her lips to his chest and he nuzzled her. "When last did you let this part of you shine?" she questioned in a whisper.

He was quiet. Finally, he answered, "Forgot I had it."

"Was it to…" Persephone began. She trailed off. For some reason, she didn't want to say the other's name. Jealousy? Why be jealous of a dead woman? She chastised herself.

Hades's jaw twitched. "Not even to her," he finally admitted. "Not to this level." The level where he went borderline out of character, namely.

Kore nodded and closed her eyes, sighing softly. "I believe I'm getting to like this place," she remarked.

"Good… Then that means you'll stay…" Hades murmured. She frowned. Did he truly love her so deeply as that? Her heart leapt to think he might. She cursed its leap and yet loved it just as much. Gently she traced invisible pictures over his heart and closed her eyes, focusing on it and trying to read it. "Seph, babe, if you want to know how deep the arrow went I can tell you without the scan," he said.

She frowned up at him then looked ponderous. "How deeply?" she finally questioned.

"Not great at the poet spiel, so to quote the Grae, it was an arrow of such potency that it would awaken in me a love so deep and desperate that it physically ached," Hades whispered softly into her hair. And it did… Hoo _boy_ did it… And hurt about ten times more knowing she felt nothing akin to it yet. He hoped one day she might, but hey, odds didn't seem to like to favor him.

She felt her heart fluttering and cursed… No… No, she didn't. She was through cursing it. It was time to start embracing it. Perhaps she had been for a while now. She looked up at him and gently placed the back of her hand on his cheek. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question the gesture, just covered it with his own and brought her palm down to his mouth. He kissed it, his lips hot like coals against her skin. She closed her eyes and shivered. Those kisses trailing up and down her body and every surface, burning her skin, had made her wild these previous nights. She desired them no less now. She drew her hand away and kissed his lips herself, holding them a long moment before she sighed and drew back, rubbing her nose on his. "I believe I'm coming to love my kidnapper the same," she murmured to him, smiling softly. It was fearful yet eager and excited. She was coming to love him. Perhaps she already did. His eyes lit up slightly and he moved to try for another kiss, and subsequently another 'roll in the hay', but just then Pain and Panic burst in.

Heracles

"Your highness!" Pain and Panic exclaimed together.

Hades scowled furiously and lit up, sitting up. "What?!" he yelled at them, making them turn into chickens and hug each other in fear. Persephone burst into laughter at their antics, all three of them. "Haven't I told you to _knock_?!"

They blinked at him then looked to the bed where Persephone was smirking at them, holding the blanket over herself. Both turned bright red. "Y-y-your Majesty, we-we-we," Panic stammered.

"Enough! You're addressing me, not her, now talk! What was so important you decided to burst in here and ruin the moment, huh?" Hades demanded.

"You have a golden opportunity to get rid of Heracles, sir!" Pain exclaimed.

"Or Zeus, either or," Panic added.

"Oy vey," Hades replied, rubbing his temples. "And who, might I ask, was your source?"

The two exchanged awkward and uneasy looked. "Um, Hecate?" Panic more questioned than anything.

"And it didn't cross you minds that this might be another power grab?" Hades snarled.

"Not with _this_ kind of evidence," Pain answered, revealing a tell-all mirror. Hades snatched it, looking through. Immediately he became more intrigued. What was _this_ now? He smirked wickedly as he watched the scene play out.

"I see marital problems. Zeus and Hera, of course," Hades remarked. He watched a moment longer then chuckled. "Seems Zuzu decided to pay a little visit to Jerkules's mortal mother… And restore her youth and beauty, and her husband's. Zeusy boy, always the shallow one… Ooh, and seems old sparks were rekindled. This is my _lucky_ day. Boys, warm up the chariot. I have family to visit!"

"Yes sir!" the two answered, saluting then scrambling out.

"Can I come?" Kore suddenly questioned, looking down at the blankets. She, of course, knew the answer already, but at least she could try. Hades stiffened and his eye twitched. He glanced over at her appraisingly. He didn't answer. Instead he snapped his fingers, clothing himself, and got out of the bed. He kissed her head gently yet still said nothing. Quickly he left the room, shutting the doors behind him. She bowed her head, tears threatening her eyes, and buried her face in her knees. Next time, she decided, she should probably attempt to promise she wouldn't try and flee from him if he let her come.


	9. Unexpected Comforter

Unexpected Comforter

(A/N: Hades is probably a bit out of character here, or a lot, but it's tough to keep him in character while trying to make him sound kind of sympathetic.

Altruistic: Showing a disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others. Unselfish. Compassionate.)

"Hera, Hera, why the long face?" Hades cooed to Hera, who was sitting at a table burying her face in her hands.

Hera looked slowly up, eyes flashing. "He went back to her. He went back to that-that _mortal_!" she answered.

"You mean the one who spawned your demigod kid?" Hades purred.

"Haracles is not my son!" she screamed, shooting to her feet in rage and whirling on Hades so quickly it actually startled him and made him jump back. He blinked rapidly in surprise. Hmm, apparently this wouldn't take as much manipulation as he thought.

" _He_ doesn't know that though," Hades pointed out.

"Oh yes he does," Hera darkly answered. "Zeus told him when he walked in and found my husband, his father, kissing another woman! He confronted Zeus about it and Zeus told him everything… It devastated him, and he called to me to try and find understanding. Do you know what I did, Aides? Do you know?!"

Hades was quiet. "What?" he finally dared ask. This was a new record for how fast he started to regret something.

"I laughed. I laughed at him and told him that finally I could drop the charade," she answered. "And he asked me if I ever loved him. He was so devastated… I told him that even _you_ loved him more than I ever had…" Hades cringed. Ooh. Ouch. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but poor _kid_ … "He burst into tears and begged me not to say such things when I didn't mean them, and I told him I meant every word and that finally I could stop pretending… He became my enemy in that moment, and I promised him that whatever trials you ever had put him through, whatever mock labors Phil sent him on… they would be nothing to what was coming for him… He will lose everything before this is done, mark my words. _Everything_ … Including wife and future children…"

"Hera, babe, isn't this going, you know, a little far? I mean come on, you seemed to like the kid well enough a _few_ times," Hades remarked, dancing on eggshells. He didn't want her fury to turn on him. _No_ one wanted her fury to turn on them.

"Aides, you who saw through my act from the start big—and little—brother, you actually _believe_ that?" she questioned. Hades was silent. She became disturbingly amused. "You'd hoped that," she realized. "So, there _is_ some affection in you for your nephew, Aidoneus." Hades cringed but said nothing. Not that much, really, but… enough to feel kind of bad for the guy… And ever so slightly defensive of him. He was used to Heracles being _his_ enemy, not someone else's. Least of all his own mother's. He couldn't help but feel a little protective to the point he was considering going to the kid and maybe, he didn't know. Talk? "Pity. I had hoped you would help me," Hera continued.

"Tempt me," Hades replied. Sure he felt kind of bad for Herc, but the guy was still his enemy.

"I have half a mind to do just that, if only to get back at Zeus," Hera answered, approaching him suggestively and letting her robe slip low enough to reveal more than she had any right revealing to him. He started, eyes widening. Had she actually just suggested… Wow. She was considering sleeping with him to spite Zeus.

"Married, sis, remember?" Hades asked.

"Not for long, if Demeter has her way," Hera answered. Hades stiffened, eyes widening. What now? "Look upon the state of the mortals, Hades," Hera said, waving her hand and making a scene appear before them. Hades's lips slowly parted in shock. Famine was plaguing the land, and drought. Nothing was growing, water was drying up for lack of rain, part of the world was basically ice, and people were starving, dehydrated, sick, and dying fast. He'd wondered why the Underworld had suddenly gotten so busy. This little plight was good for business. He had no qualms whatsoever about it, but… but Zeus would… They were all calling to him, begging him to fix this… Zeus would listen to them… He would listen to them, he would go to Demeter, and he would hear what she wanted. Immediately he slashed the image away with an angered cry. "I can slow the inevitable, you know… But only if you will help me," she said, going to him and draping her arms around his neck, letting her toga fall lower as she pressed against him. "If you don't, well... by the time you return to the Underworld, she'll be gone."

Hades was quiet. Was she seriously blackmailing him? Judging by the malicious glint in her eyes, yeah. Yeah, she was. Oh boy. He pushed her away from him and stepped back, glaring. She would make good on that threat, he knew. If he refused to help her, he never saw his wife again, and that was a risk he wouldn't take. "What do you want? Long as it isn't me in bed with you," he finally relented. She smirked, and her smirk was so wicked and devious that even _he_ was taken aback by it. Oh boy, he'd gotten in over his head. Things had just taken a turn for the worse… He feared they'd never take a turn for the better ever again from here on out…

Hercules

Kore was humming and brushing her hair by the side of Phlegython, the river of fire. It was a surprisingly gorgeous river, at that; and reminded her of her husband, who had been gone far longer than she was used to, which didn't sit well with her. She frowned worriedly. Where was he…? "Ah, the queen of the Underworld! Kore, hello," Hecate's voice greeted from behind.

Kore looked back curiously then smiled. "Hello, Hecate," she answered. "It's been some time."

"It has. Oh, let's catch up," Hecate said. "So, eaten anything yet?"

"No," Kore answered. "I don't intend to either." Seemed too much like the deity version of a nuptial agreement, but more extreme… In a detrimental way…

"But he _has_ given you something," Hecate pressed.

Persephone was quiet. After a time, she drew the fruit from a pouch and held it in her hands, looking at it. "A pomegranate," she answered, showing it to Hecate.

"Tsk, tsk, and you've kept it? My dear, toss it into the fires of Phlegython," Hecate said, reaching out to take it from her. Persephone pulled it close almost protectively, looking uneasily at the goddess of the dark arts. Hecate paused in surprise then smirked in amusement. "You're starting to care for him," she realized. Kore looked down at the fruit in her hands quietly. "He's deceiving you, Kore. Fall to his will and Aidoneus will shortly after turn on you." Kore looked vulnerably up at her, unsure what to think of this news. "Come with me, Kore. Follow me to the surface before it's too late and he has all he wanted from you. Once you bind yourself here, there will be no going back, and you will be as much his slave and prisoner as Megara was. His _slave_." Kore shivered at the term but said nothing. "You don't think he had his fun with Megara?" Hecate purred. Now she was into deceit, but Persephone didn't know that. Kore paled, looking up at her quickly. "She was his slave in more ways than one, and soon you will be too," she continued, now flat out lying. "Haven't you noticed him favoring female slaves, going out of his way to get them? Megara, Medusa, Cassandra he tried for once. You don't honestly believe he, as their master, wouldn't ask more from them than just temptation and trickery. They would definitely have been used for something else as well."

Kore blushed deeply. "I don't like where this conversation is going. We're done here," she immediately said, rising quickly and tucking the pomegranate away again.

"You are so _naïve_ , Kore," Hecate replied, standing. "He is trapping you in his web of lies. He plays the game well. You should know better than to play it with him."

"He told me of Leuce," Persephone suddenly and sharply said. She turned to face Hecate. "If you believe for a moment that I buy that he wanted to use Megara, Medusa, and Cassandra as his personal Harem, you're barking up the wrong tree. He isn't like my dad. He is Pluton, Aidoneus, Hades. He's my husband, and I… I see through your lies…"

"Your mother pines for you. Aches for you," Hecate purred. "The world above is dying, is freezing, is covered in ice and snow. All for her love of her daughter. Of you… And do you know what Hades is doing in the meantime?" Kore tensed up, feeling an irrational sense of dread. She said nothing. "Look," Hecate purred, waving her hand and showing an image of Hades with Hera. Kore didn't turn at first but soon did. Her eyes slowly widened in horror as she heard Hera's conversation with her husband, heard her proposition him and saw him flatly refuse. Heard her blackmail him and heard him fall to it for _her_ sake. She covered her mouth as Hera continued her explanation of what she wanted Hades to be sure of.

"Heracles... No," Kore whispered.

Hades nodded to Hera and Hecate cut off the image in vague annoyance. Dammit, she'd been betting he'd _take_ Hera's offer of a little sheet tumble. She was more shocked at what they'd seen than Kore was, but perhaps she could still swing this to work to her advantage. If she couldn't get to the girl through infidelity, maybe she could get to her through her half-brother. "You can save Hercules from Hades you know, maybe even from Hera. More importantly, you will save the world by going home. Surely Hades isn't worth the world to you." Persephone shifted uneasily. "You only need come with me now, back to the surface. You'll be brought back home eventually anyway. Better to leave sooner than later… Before you're too invested here to go…" Kore caught the hint very well. Hades…

"I… I…" Persephone stammered. She could think of nothing more to say and fell silent, conflicted and trying to decide what to do. She didn't know… There was a chance Hecate was lying. She'd been lying about most everything so far! Maybe the world wasn't as bad off as she made it seem? Maybe this was a trick? She was sick of being tricked. "No," she finally replied. "Leave." Hecate frowned darkly but left her nonetheless, obviously working up another scheme. Persephone let out a shaky breath. She _hoped_ Hecate had been lying. She could check for herself, she knew, but... but she was afraid to...

Hercules

Hercules wept in his room after a fight with Megara that had driven her to storm off. For that he was grateful. He'd planned it. He wanted to be alone so he could break down and wish he'd never been born. So much he'd learned and heard, so much Hera had told him… Zeus's affairs, the innumerable half-siblings he had scattered across the world past, present, and future, and everything he'd known… It had all been a lie… Hera hated him. His mother… the woman he'd thought was his mother… hated him more than Hades could have ever hoped to at his worst! Everything he knew of _Hades_ was a lie… If anything, his uncle was more unselfish than even Zeus and Hera! Altruistic evil. If that wasn't an opposite he didn't know what was. It was such a huge contrast he almost found it laughable… Yet somehow, he sensed it was true… In some convoluted way, it was true...

"Jerkules, how's every little thing?!" a voice suddenly asked from behind. Hades.

"Kill me and get it done… I won't fight you this time…" Heracles hollowly answered. "I get the feeling I'll be better _off_ dead…"

There was no reply. He almost thought Hades had left or something. He wasn't sure _what_ he'd thought, but he'd been certain Hades wasn't there anymore, so when the deity spoke again, when he heard the seriousness in his tone and perhaps even slight sympathy, he was completely taken aback. "You would be," his uncle confirmed. Hercules started and turned, looking at the deity and wiping away the tears, hoping Hades hadn't noticed. Given the cringe, he probably had. Hades sighed. "Oy vey, story time. Great. Just what I need." This was supposed to have been Zeus's talk to give. Ugh, covering for his brother. What had Persephone done to him? "Believe it or not, kiddo, we tried to remedy this," he said.

"We?" Hercules asked.

"Zeus, Poseidon, me, you know, we. No one else knew except Chaos, but eh, details. Point is, none of what you know was ever actually supposed to be, 'nephew dearest'," Hades answered. "But seems even gods can't change history forever. We cheated it a good long time, always been good at that, but eventually it was all going to come back around."

"What was?" Hercules breathed.

"I've lived through this before, kid, and it was nothing like what you knew. It was darker and more violent by a _long_ shot," Hades said. Seemed it was going to be again. "Icarus wasn't supposed to survive that fall from the sky, you and Jason were supposed to be around the same age, Odysseus was supposed to be younger than you and the two of you were buddies, the Trojan War was exactly what Homer embellished it to be and not some high school spat, Achilles was younger than you, Philoctetes was no Satyr by any stretch of the imagination, Narcissus was _definitely_ no deity, and I wasn't the one to try and kill you. Hey, if you want to get down to the bare bones, even _this_ round I wasn't. Pain and Panic attempting to kill you when you were a baby? Yeah, my orders. Thing is Hera was the one to guide them to your cradle in the end. Should have known right then that history would get back on track. Heck, should have known the moment Zeus slept with your mother, yet again. So yeah, your life is going to get a whole lot darker and far more horrible than you can ever begin to imagine. I don't even _need_ to do work anymore," Hades stated.

"I bet you'll relish in it," Hercules bit.

Hades was quiet. "Despite all the pain you'll suffer, there'll be light too. Zuzu will watch your back. Always has, always will. You won't believe there'll ever be light again after… after an incident with Megara and… Eh, won't get into spoilers, but things end up looking up eventually. Can't tell you much beyond that, though. Hey, what can I say? Made a deal with Hera, after all. Sorry nephew, but my will over yours. I'm not losing my wife."

"Wait, wife?!" Hercules demanded.

"Details," Hades replied, waving it off. "You'll learn 'em eventually."

"Uncle… what's going to happen to me?" Hercules asked uneasily. He wasn't sure Hades would answer, but thus far he seemed accommodating... And sympathetic even, which was totally not expected.

Hades was quiet. Finally, he turned to Hercules. "You're not going to live a long life… Neither will anyone you love except… except for _her_ …"

"Her?" Hercules questioned. "You mean Megara?"

"No. I mean the woman you'll come to love more than you ever loved even _Meg_ ," Hades answered. Hercules started, paling.

"Will-will I cheat on Meg?" Hercules questioned fearfully.

"Kid, it isn't cheating when she's dead," Hades bluntly answered. "But that's all you're getting from me."

"Dead?! No… No, that can't be! Who takes her! Hades, who kills her! Tell me so I can stop them, please! I can't lose her!"

"Herc, Herc, she'll be the _least_ painful loss you suffer that day," Hades answered. "And this time you can't stop it. I've already told you far more than I'm permitted. Could get myself hung from the sky with an anvil bound to my ankles for what I've told you, but truth is part of me still hopes you can fight fate where even _we_ can't."

"And only you, Poseidon, Zeus, and Chaos know of the truth of it all?" Hercules murmured.

"For now," Hades confirmed. Probably not for long, but for now. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but… good luck, Heracles. You'll need it desperately. Sounds wrong coming from me, but you need to stay strong and not give up. Makes things boring for _me_ if you just surrender. Now I have business to help Hera with."

"You're on her side," Hercules realized in hurt.

"Not like you'd think, but hey, my wife over yours," Hades answered. "Not that me helping Hera's going to stop what happens from happening… Have half a mind to quit now, but…"

"Always try," Hercules finished for him. "You never know what you can change if you try."

Hades looked back at him then smirked, chuckling. "You're my flesh and blood after all," he muttered, shaking his head.

He looked about ready to leave, but suddenly Hercules said, "Mom… Hera… was right about you…" Hades looked curiously back, raising an eyebrow. "About there being more to you than cruelty and evil. I see that unselfish part of you now… It's shining through even though you're evil… You were willing to risk everything, even punishment and your wife, to warn _me_ … I'm your enemy and you still were willing to do it... I see what you can be now, what you really are. Now I understand how you can be wicked and selfless at the same time… Thank you, Uncle Hades…" Hades was quiet. He finally harrumphed and immediately disappeared from the room, leaving Hercules alone and somehow feeling a bit better. Or resigned. Either or. Hercules set his jaw determinedly. He would roll with whatever came and he'd do all it took to save Meg and everyone he knew and loved, doomed to fail or not.


	10. Hades and Menthe

Hades and Menthe

Hades appeared in the general vicinity of where Hera was. She was waiting, lounging on her throne while Zeus was cloud hopping with Dionysus. Ugh, he preferred the name Dionysus to Bacchus any day of the week. Pity Dionysus, at the moment, was in a stage where he didn't. "You spoke to Hercules," Hera icily said.

Hades stiffened and grimaced, turning to her. "Hera, babe, don't worry about it. Plan's still on, but Jerkules isn't half as fun to watch broken so hey, if you weren't going to be there for him anymore, he needed _someone_ to light his spark again, you dig?"

"Yes, your little policy of never despairing because you never know what you can change," Hera said. "What did you tell him, exactly?"

"That, Hera, is none of your concern," Hades darkly said. "You're pushing me already, sister. Don't push me farther. Remember, I outclass you."

"As long as I delay Demeter from going to Zeus, I hold the power in our relationship, little big brother," Hera answered.

Hades chuckled dryly. "All you're doing is buying me more time before the inevitable," he answered.

"And with a word or accusation I can have Demeter at Zeus's throat before you even have a chance to say goodbye to her," Hera answered.

"Try it, I dare you," Hades growled, a scowl appearing on his face as his flames became almost white in his held back anger. Hera shifted uneasily. It was very, very rare when white flames appeared. When they did, you backed off no matter _how_ powerful you were. Even Zeus had quelled to the white flames, in times past. Goodness it had been centuries, if not millennia, since last time, so she knew now she was treading very dangerous waters and that it would be in her best interests to back off. Hades humored her for now, for what little loyalty and love he had left for her and the rest of their family, but he would not humor her forever.

Hera sighed, looking suddenly broken, and murmured. "Very well… Forgive me… I don't… I feel I've lost everything…" she said.

"Sis, sis, if you had then hey, I wouldn't be here now, Zeus would have cast you from Olympus, and you'd be an outcast. Believe it or not, the big guy loves you. Would never guess the way he plays the field, but you're not entirely innocent either, are you?" Hades bit.

Hera sharply looked at him, eyes narrowing. "Tread carefully, Hades," she threatened. Hades backed off immediately with a shrug. "Everything is in order?"

"Got the labors lined up, determined the casualties in each one, got the permissions secured, have the names on my list, boom, done. Game's laid out. Now it's a matter of how you play it. Not gonna wish you good luck, but not gonna curse it to fail either. I want my 'dear' nephew dead too." Just less-so than Hera did. "We finished here?"

"Yes. You may return to Persephone until I have further need for you," Hera answered. "Thank you, brother."

"Hey, anytime," Hades replied, shrugging.

"Aides, your time with Kore is growing short… Demeter is about ready to go to Zeus, and the pleas of the mortals… They tear him apart… He does not answer for his love of you, but soon he will have no choice. Do you realize this?" Hera asked.

Hades was quiet. "Yeah… Yeah, I do," he finally replied.

Hera nodded, pity coming to her eyes. "I wish you all the luck in the world, Aidoneus… May your love for her, and hers for you, prove to be more pure and loyal than mine and Zeus's will ever be," she said. Hades looked back at her. Soon he nodded and immediately vanished back to the under gloom.

Hercules

He appeared in his throne room and brushed off his sleeves in annoyance. With a heavy sigh, he sat in his throne, massaging his temples. Hoo boy things were going to get bad. And Persephone... He didn't want to lose her now... At the same time, she was fading here. Then again her glow ha been perking up once more. That was a good sign, right? It meant she'd found happiness here finally, right? Did he dare believe she'd found said happiness with him? Or maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to? She still begged to go home... She didn't call the Underworld home... He wanted her at his side always, but she didn't want that. Maybe to her he'd always be just some schmuck she was stuck with. Good news for her, if things kept on going as they were, she wouldn't be stuck with him for long. Ouch that thought hurt. He winced, cursing the ache in his chest. He heard someone enter but didn't look up. He knew who it was. He could tell by the scent of flowers and nature in general that filled the room. She wasn't moving. She apparently hadn't expected him to be here. He could hardly blame her. It had been a while. Soon, though, he heard her crossing towards him. He didn't have the energy to look up.

She approached her husband and knelt before his throne. She looked up at him, reading him silently, then rested her head on his lap, closing her eyes tight. She didn't know why she felt suddenly like crying, but she did, and so she would. She let her tears fall and it felt good. To be able to weep without her mother going all panicky or Ares telling her to toughen up or Athena trying to analyze her, or anything! He just sat still and lightly stroked her hair. She knew, then, that he was on the verge of breaking down as well, but he wasn't about to do it. He never did. That probably annoyed her about him more than anything else. He never opened up or showed vulnerability if it could be helped. He masked pain and sadness with rage. He masked pretty well _everything_ with rage. Rage or annoyance… But she was learning very quickly that love was not something he knew how to mask, because despite trying to play it cool and nonchalant, or angry and annoyed like he usually did, it slipped. It slipped and she saw through the shield he put up around himself.

"Gods of the Underworld shouldn't have to feel emotion," Hades suddenly remarked tiredly to her, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"No one's here but me," Persephone answered.

"I know… But eh, kind of second nature at this point," he replied. He looked down at her. He got the sense she didn't want him to ask questions as to why she was in tears. Fortunately, as a god he didn't have to. He closed his eyes, resting his fingers on her head and reading there all that had transpired to shake her like this. He grimaced on noting Hecate. He cringed on hearing all she said and had hinted at to try and shake Kore.

"Is there no way to save him?" she questioned Hades.

Hades was quiet. "Not when Hera's on the war path," Hades answered. Great to know where her priorities were, he slightly bitterly thought. "The only one saving Jerkules is Jerkules."

"But he'll fail," she observed.

"Maybe… Most likely…" Hades answered. "But hey, Wonder Boy's pulled off miracles before." He looked down at her. "That isn't what's bothering you," he deduced. Rather, he hoped.

"Search a little farther," Kore answered. Hades frowned and did so… Up to Hecate's final sentence.

 _Before you're too invested in this place to leave_.

His heart skipped a beat, the words suggested there was hope that his wife cared for him, but he knew better than to hope, so he quelled it quick enough. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "Demeter will go to Zeus," he murmured. "Probably in a few days… Hecate was right… You should have gone with her…" He quickly rose from his throne and walked swiftly away.

Kors looked after him with a devastated expression on her face. "It was too late for that anyway…" she whispered after his retreating form. She was already too invested in this place, in him, to want to go...

Hercules

She found him wandering in her garden looking lost and unsure of what to do or think. She approached him, after a moment, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He paused, blinking, then sighed through the nose, covering her arms with his. "I don't want to leave," she suddenly said. "Yet at the same time I want to so badly… I miss the freedom and openness of the world above."

"I'm not letting you go," he answered bluntly.

"I don't want you to," she replied.

Hades bowed his head. "If you go up, you'll never be able to return," he finally murmured. "I know what Demeter's punishment will be for me and Zeus and Poseidon." Not so much Aphrodite and Eros, but Zeus, Poseidon, and him.

Kore was quiet. She suspected too… He would never be able to see her again, nor her him, and Demeter would believe it was what she wanted or needed… And if the goddess of the harvest believed Hecate had helped her in any significant way, Demeter would ensure Hecate gained Hades's throne and that Hades was cast off. "You don't know for sure," she replied.

"Yes I do… Before you leave, though, share a meal with me. Actually _eat_ something. Sephy, baby, you haven't let food pass your lips since being _down_ here," Hades said, playing nonchalant again. Damn, she had been so close to making him reveal something more of himself… She began to think she'd never see how much he truly loved her in his actions or words… She wanted to… It hurt that she wouldn't…

"No," she answered in a whisper. She still wasn't clear on how the food down here worked. Hecate had said she would be bound to this place, if she was bound here... If she was bound here, never allowed to be free on the surface world again, she believed she would fade into nothing but an essence... Perhaps if she only ate a little? But what if that didn't matter and even a little still trapped her here eternally, never to see the surface again? It was apparent, by now, that her husband would never bring her back up of his own accord.

"Probably best she take you back, then," Hades answered slightly sharply. "Before you die in misery stuck in a loveless marriage." Viciously he pulled away from her and she sucked in a sharp breath, closing her eyes. Those words hurt more than they had any right to. She opened her eyes. He had already put a lot of distance between them. She bowed her head, closing her eyes tightly. She felt she had made a very big mistake... Could he be the happiness that kept her alive down here even if she were trapped eternally...?

Hercules

She lay in bed silently weeping, fingers lightly playing across the place he usually lay, now vacant… It had been vacant for weeks … She hadn't seen him. Not even heard a whisper. Pain and Panic entered timidly, almost unwillingly. "Q-Queen Persephone?" Pain asked. "Won't you eat something?"

"No," she replied. "Where is Aidoneus?"

Pain and Panic grimaced and exchanged looks. "We… don't know," Panic answered, glancing away.

"Yes you do," she replied.

The two shifted. Just then another voice spoke. Thanatos's. "I am death since death began. I will give you the answer you seek. When one feels… when they _know_ … they are going to lose someone or something they love, some spend all the time they can with that loved one before they are gone… Others try to distance themselves, try to forget… Hades is one of those," the god of death stated. Pain and Panic exchanged relieved looks, glad they'd had the foresight to ask the deity to come along with them for help. Was easier for death to explain it than it was for them.

"And how is _that_ working for him?" Persephone bitterly hissed, closing her eyes tightly.

Thanatos tilted his head, silently reading her. Finally, the skeletal being answered. "Were he mortal he would have died in grief long ago. He supresses. He always has, to his detriment."

"Where is he?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know," Thanatos admitted. "Perhaps the River Lethe."

"Lethe? Why?" Kore questioned.

"It is the river of forgetfulness. To forget is what he desires, though that is not to say the river would have any permanent effect on him… But he wishes it would…" Thanatos replied.

Persephone was quiet. "I want to go to him…" she murmured.

"Then do so," Thanatos replied.

"What if he won't listen?" she asked.

"Your time here runs short, queen of the Underworld. There is no more time to overthink your choices," Thanatos answered. With that he left, Pain and Panic trailing behind. Kore felt her mouth quiver and closed her eyes. He was right, she knew… He was right…

Hercules

She tried to tell herself he would end up becoming just like his brothers. Namely Zeus. She tried to tell herself that… that his loyalty would only last so long even if she stayed, and that soon she would lose him anyway and then have nothing. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know if she even _cared_. She just wanted to find him. _Needed_ to find him. She scanned Lethe for a sign of him but saw nothing. "Hades!" she called out. "Hades, where are you?!"

"Oh dear. Did your husband disappear?" Hecate's voice cooed. Kore gasped, turning.

"Hecate," she greeted, calming down on recognizing her. "Do you know where Aides has gone?"

Hecate 'hmmed', stroking her wolves gently, who eyed Persephone hungrily and licked their lips. Undaunted, Persephone shot them a warning look that screamed 'don't make me set Cerberus on you'. They backed down. Kind of. "Leuce was not the only woman Hades loved before you," Hecate answered suddenly and directly. "The other is, you know, still alive."

Kore started and blinked rapidly. Vulnerability came to her eyes. Was the goddess implying that Hades…? She supposed it wouldn't be unbelievable given how his brothers—cough, cough, Zeus mostly—acted, but... No, no, he wouldn't… _Would_ he…? "What do you mean?" she vulnerably questioned.

"There is, down here, a river nymph, or Naiad, of the river Cocytus. Her name is Menthe, and often she lay in the bed of Aidoneus. Very, very often. Not every word I spoke about female subjects and Hades was a lie. At least not in Menthe's case. She was dazzled by his golden chariot once upon a time and sought to seduce him… She succeeded. Oh, _how_ she succeeded." Kore shifted uneasily. "Even when he tired of her, she pursued him. He in turn started to show interest again, whether fake or real who can tell, until about the time he laid eyes on _you_ and whisked you away from the Aitnaian Hill, or Mount Etna." Persephone looked down nervously. "Menthe still pines for him, you know. He wandered by here not long ago, riding on his golden chariot and en route to Cocytus. You may want to catch him, my dear. Before _she_ does. Though if she does, I suppose then you'll have all the reason you need to leave this place behind and return to the surface." Persephone was quiet. Quickly she turned and began swiftly moving in the direction of Cocytus before, in a moment of panic, she went right to teleportation, forgetting the travelling on foot bit.

"You really think he'll be up in Menthe's business?" one of the wolves questioned.

Hecate was silent. After a moment, she turned to her wolf companions. "My lovelies, not of his own understanding. In fact… I'm starting to believe Hades truly does love Persephone. And she him in turn."

"Interesting," the other wolf said, conspiratorially looking back towards Cocytus. "It should be fun to watch."

"Let it go for now, dears," Hecate said, stroking their ears. "I'm starting to like this new queen."

Hercules

Hades, lost in thought, rode his chariot along Cocytus, hardly aware of where he was. He wanted to forget. He hoped that when he returned she would be gone… Telling himself that didn't make it any truer… He damned Aphrodite and Eros both a million times over for the pain he felt in his breast. He grimaced, growling in annoyance. He hoped Demeter never convinced Zeus to demand Persephone's return. He knew otherwise. Now he just wanted to forget, to bury the pain he felt. He had no place feeling pain. Come on, he was a god for crying out loud.

"Hades!" a voice called out in glee. He stiffened, eyes widening. No. It _couldn't_ be. He reigned in his horses and turned quickly towards the river. From it emerged an all too familiar form he'd half hoped he'd never see again and half hoped would.

"Menthe?" Hades asked in disbelief. "Babe, it's been a while. How ya doing? Good? Good," he said with something of a smirk crossing his lips. He'd enjoyed her company and their relationship for however long, or short, a time they'd had one, admittedly. But oy vey, the girl had stalker-like tendencies like you wouldn't believe. He had _no_ desire to deal with them again. Drama like that he didn't need. Especially now.

"You came back for me!" she exclaimed, reaching out for him.

He frowned at her warningly and put up a hand. "Uh, no, I didn't," he answered bluntly. She paused, frowning quizzically at him.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"To drive, doy," Hades replied, gesturing at his chariot. She looked at it and her eyes lit up in wonder. She had always been dazzled by his golden chariot and the four black horses pulling it.

"Would you mind terribly giving me a ride?" Menthe asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, where do you have to go?" Hades asked, draping his arm over her shoulders. "You're bound here. Won't do you or anyone any good to leave it."

She frowned prettily at him. "I'm bored, Hades, please! I want to get away for a while," she insisted.

"Sorry babe, can't do it. Don't trust you to not try and seduce me," he said.

She smiled. "If you're so worried that you'll fall to my seduction, you haven't gotten over me," she flirted.

He started and smirked amusedly at her. She had quite a wit, sometimes. "Trust me, I have," he deadpanned, frowning at her. "Sorry, but nadda, nope," Hades said, waving his hand dismissively as he headed back to the chariot.

Hercules

Menthe quickly moved, suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist and startling him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Aides, have you forgotten all the fun we once had? No other can compare. Let's relive those days, my darling. Just once? Persephone never has to know. Remember how I touched you?"

He shivered subtly and cringed. Oh, he remembered. Doing so was certainly making his flames crackle a little more. Frowning, he pulled away from her and turned, facing her firmly. "Read my lips. Not. Happening," he answered. "Unlike Zeus—and to a lesser point Poseidon— _I'm_ not a walking god-whore. I married her, I'm staying faithful to her. End of story, no temptation, this discussion ended, bye, bye."

She seized him behind the head and drew him near, gently trailing her finger over his hip. "You'll remember one last night with me," she said to him, letting her toga start to slip from her shoulder. He looked at it a moment before quickly glancing away. Hoo boy, he hated temptation.

"You and me is not happening," Hades said, trying to pull away again. She suddenly pulled his head back and kissed his lips passionately. He was too startled to react. Blinking in disbelief, he shoved her back. "What are you doing?!" he demanded. "I'm a married deity, Menthe, get over it!" She pulled him back again, shutting him up a second time with another kiss. One to which he seemed a little more malleable. There was no denying the Naiad knew how to kiss a guy. Ugh, no, he'd promised himself, and more importantly Persephone - at least in his head - that he'd be a better man than his brothers were when it came to things like this. He pulled back again. He wanted no part of Menthe's game. She went to try again, he put up his hands, keeping her away from him and trying to pull away.

"What is going on here?!" a sharp and testy voice questioned. Both Hades and Menthe froze and looked quickly over. There stood Persephone, eyes flaming and changes subtly starting to appear that only Hades noticed, for now, but realized all too well were a bad sign.

"Nothing," Hades answered, shoving Menthe back. "Sorry, babe, that boat's sailed," he said to Menthe firmly. He looked to Persephone again. "What are you doing here?"

Kore turned to him. "I…" she began. She trailed off, hesitating. No, no more hesitation. "I came to find you," she answered finally. "You've been… It's been weeks. Where have you been? Where did you hide yourself? Don't you care for me at all?"

Hades stiffened, blinking rapidly. She knew the answer, he sensed she knew, but… he also sensed she needed to hear it… He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have gone," he answered. "Whether you believe it or not, Sephy, I love you. Have from the start."

"Then come back home," she insisted.

"Do you care for _me_ at all?" he retorted to her, eyes narrowing coldly and accusingly at her.

She looked at him a long moment. _Did_ she care for him at all…? "If I didn't, why would I have bothered searching?" she questioned. His lips parted in surprise. He was actually taken aback by that response. "Come home with me," she pled. "Please… If our time is running out, I want to spend every moment left with you," she said.

"Our time never _has_ to run out," he answered, closing his mouth again and glaring seriously and accusingly at her. She knew that it was her that would doom them if she ate nothing down here.

"Come with me. Now," she commanded. Yes, she dared command the king and god of the Underworld. He sighed and climbed into his chariot. He drove it up alongside her, pulling her into it with him. Gently he nuzzled his forehead against hers and whipped the horses into action. Kore looked icily and suspiciously back at Menthe, who was glaring after her. Kore looked away, cringing. She got the feeling she hadn't seen the last of Menthe.


	11. Free?

Free?

Hades sat in his throne, boredly hearing the complaints of those shades with complaints. Persephone was seated next to him. She slipped her hand under his subtly. He glanced at it in vague surprise then met her eyes, smirking at her. She smiled back and turned to pay attention to the complaint being issued. "Hermes, you know it's your job to get them down here. Thanatos can't do everything. Every few seconds someone else is dying. He's too busy to lead every single shade alone, and too lazy to bother splitting himself into multiples," Kore said to Hermes, whose eyes had stayed on her, much to Hades's annoyance. He knew full well Hermes had once tried to court Persephone, along with Apollo. And that they both would continue to do so given the opportunity.

"Hey!" Thanatos's voice shouted from elsewhere. Persephone looked back at the window in vague surprise.

"Eh, guy can't be all doom and gloom all the time. Not with _his_ job description," Hades explained, shrugging it off.

"Ah," Kore replied, nodding in understanding. Still, it was a pretty sudden change. And how had he heard them from wherever he was? Oh well, she wouldn't question it.

"All I'm saying, Hades chum, is lay off the calling me in. I've got a social life you know," Hermes said, floating in the air.

"What and I don't?" Hades demanded.

"Name one friend you have," Hermes challenged.

Hades twitched and scowled, flames turning red. "I'll think about your petition," he growled through gritted teeth. "Now get lost! You're fouling up the air."

"What air?" Hermes deadpanned. Persephone shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like being reminded of the lack of air down here. It made her feel so suffocated. She would need to visit her garden, soon, just to get a sense of nature. "Sephy, baby, let me take you someplace nice. Out of here." Persephone covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Hades wasn't so good natured about it and shot a column of flame at Hermes, which Hermes nimbly dodged. "Hey, hey, I get when I'm not wanted. Catch ya later babes," he said to them both, waving and darting off.

"Oy vey, the more often I have to deal with that sickening…" Hades began.

"Hades," Kore warned, glaring at him.

"What? He is!" Hades defended. He noted she seemed tired. "Take a break, Sephy. Go to your grove. I can deal with the whiners for a bit on my own." Though he wouldn't deny having her company at his side had made it bearable. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'll see you at supper," she answered. She softly kissed his cheek then teleported away. Hades smirked fondly after her then heard another person enter. He grimaced and turned, slouching and folding his arms sulkily. What now? Ugh, he hated holding court.

Hercules

Persephone hummed as she tended the garden and coaxed various blossoms and shrubs and trees to start growing. She missed the surface and the animals, but truth be told… She looked around. Truth be told, she hadn't seen anything quite as lovely as this place for a very long time even on the surface. Well, lovely in a mysterious and dark way. It suited her… _He_ suited her… She blushed at the thought.

"He'll come back to me," a voice said from behind.

Kore started and turned. She blinked in surprised. "Menthe?" she questioned, eyes narrowing coldly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please. I'm nobler of form and more excellent in beauty than you by far, child. He will come back to me and banish you from his halls," Menthe replied with a huff, flipping her hair back.

Persephone's eyes narrowed. "Be careful who you're speaking to, nymph. I'm a goddess! And the Queen of the Underworld. Don't test me," she bit.

"Hah! Look at yourself," Menthe said, tossing a reflective surface at Persephone. Persephone knew she shouldn't look, but she did anyway and inwardly cringed. "You hardly have anything on your chest and your innocence and naivety is sickening. You think the Lord of the Death will tolerate you for long? He'll grow bored of you. A man like him needs a woman, not a wide-eyes innocent," Menthe shot.

Kore looked sharply up at her, fists balled. "I said don't test me," she hissed, subtle changes beginning to appear.

"You can't keep him occupied, pumpkin, you know you can't," Menthe said. "He'll grow bored soon enough, and I'll laugh when he banishes you from his palace and takes me as queen instead. I gave him some of the best nights of his life. He'll remember, dark-eyed Persephone. Look at me in comparison to you."

"Leave me alone before I do something we both regret!" Persephone shouted at her.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. But remember, darling, you'll be out soon enough, and then I'll be all the way in. Probably best mommy's going to bring you home in the end. Not like you would last long down here anyway," Menthe said.

Persephone lost it and burst into her alternate form. "You insolent little slut! Remember who you're speaking to. As long as I'm seated on the throne of the Underworld you will treat me with respect or suffer the consequences!" Menthe looked at her in horror, totally not expecting that. With a horrified scream she turned and fled, realizing now the error she had made. Persephone shot after her, reaching now clawed hands out for her hair, before getting a grip and stopping herself before something _really_ bad happened to the Naiad at her hand. Ugh, she got the sinking feeling no matter how she hoped to the contrary, sooner than later she would end up punishing Menthe for her insolence. In fact, she was willing to stake her immortality on it. Menthe was out of sight. Persephone sighed deeply, becoming normal again, and turned to the white tree, looking woefully at it.

She would never admit it, but Menthe's words had struck her to the core. Persephone glanced over and saw the reflective piece. She went to it and knelt next to it, picking it up in her hands and gazing into it. She felt her heart drop. She wasn't beautiful. Not like Hera or Aphrodite or Athena were. Or even Artemis and Hestia. In fact she believed she was quite comely for a goddess. Her nose was too small and long and narrow and sharp, her eyes were oddly shaped and big and too close together, she didn't even know with her eyebrows, her head was a strange shape and disproportionate to her eyes and nose... Compared to fellow goddesses she looked… she looked so inadequate. What had Hades seen in her, she wondered? What if Menthe was right? She felt her mouth quiver and threw the mirror to the side, holding herself tightly and closing her eyes, teeth clenched as she gave a little sob. She felt a tear falling and wiped it away. She was overreacting, that was all, but she suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. However, she still needed to make an appearance at dinner. Sniffing, she rose and teleported away from her garden.

Hercules

He wasn't surprised to see her not eating. She had yet to do so in all the time she'd been down here. He noted she looked weak. She had been growing weaker each day, but for a while that had seemed to stop and he'd dared to try and hope. He got the sense something was up. "Seph, babe, why the long face?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she quietly answered.

"Babe, what kind of chump do you think I am? Come on. I know when someone's upset," Hades said.

She looked up at him. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

He frowned at her, looking less than impressed. Well _that_ was an insecure question. And clichéd. So why the heck was she asking it? "Uh, yeah," he answered like it was obvious.

"Why? I'm not even in the same league as most of the other goddesses," Kore replied.

Hades drummed his fingers incredulously. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Kore cringed. "No one, it's just… Menthe came and confronted me in my garden and things… they weren't too pleasant between us," Persephone answered.

"Hoo boy, what did she say?" Hades asked.

"Just… never mind… Why were you drawn to me, Aidoneus? When you saw me in the baths with all the others, why were your eyes drawn to the most homely of them?" Kore asked.

Hades raised an eyebrow. Homely? Was she kidding him? Maybe this was a trap? "Homely? You? You're joking, right? Babe, beauty is vanity. Shallow. Fun to play with, not so fun to live with," he replied. "You were the most beautiful one there. Even if you were anything close to homely, FYI you're not, what can I say? Your modesty caught my eye. Ironic as it sounds, it was your innocence and purity that got me hot under the collar. And that teensy bit of darkness you showed in your little grove up top completely drew me in. I mean come on, you could tell Aphrodite was putting on a show, and Artemis and Athena, while not as bad, were too… rowdy in Artemis's case, disdainful in Athena's. You though… Seph, you were something else entirely, in a whole other world! Are you as beautiful as Aphrodite? No. _No_ goddess is. Few of them can even compare to _Hera_ let alone Aphrodite. To say you're the most homely of them, though? Babe, don't get down on yourself. If anything, you're one of the most gorgeous ones _up_ there." She was, in fact, quite pretty, and what he assumed she perceived as flaws really weren't. They made her stand out, made her unique. He was impartial to unique for obvious reasons. "What did Menthe say to you?"

"She said she was nobler of form and more excellent in beauty," Kore answered. "And she's right."

Hades scoffed. "Sephy, in her wildest dreams she couldn't compare to you," he said.

"She boasted…" Kore trailed off. Hades raised an eyebrow. "She boasted that you would return to her and banish me from your halls one day. That you would grow bored of me because I wasn't pretty enough or exciting enough or mature enough or twisted enough or whatever she meant."

Hades frowned at this. Had she now? He felt his flames growing brighter. "She talks. Always has. Head's too big for her body." Persephone was quiet. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Oy vey. I'm not my brothers, Kore," he said.

"Don't… call me that. It doesn't sound right. I… I prefer it when you call me Persephone," Kore said. "The name suits me…" In fact, she was coming to prefer it overall.

He raised an eyebrow at her then smiled. "Persephone, love, what can I do to assure you I'm not about to kick you to the curb?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just… Just be there, I guess…?" she answered. "I don't… It just doesn't…" She trailed off and sighed. Why was it so hard to say? "It feels empty when you aren't there… When you don't… when you shut down and hide behind the mask that disguises everything you are beneath the surface. It feels so wrong when you do, and it gets so hard to believe that you see me as anything more than… than just a victory, proof you one-upped Zeus."

"It's who I am," Hades replied.

"I know, and I'm intrigued by every part of it… But it's not _everything_ you are," Kore answered, looking up at him. "It's hard to feel close to you, it's hard to feel like you love me when everything is so impersonal and casual. And then to see her trying to kiss you… Oh it _infuriated_ me and just made me feel even more distant. Then to hear her boasting that you would get bored of me… It was easier to believe than it should have been because I feel like you're bored even now." Hades was silent, thinking this through. She did make a valid point. He usually seemed bored by everything and anything… It was easier to feign boredom and disinterest than to show anything deeper… It made it easier and less painful when he lost the things he cared about most.

"So what, you want me to say something romantic? Come on, cut me a break," he said.

"No, I don't want that. I just… I want to feel like I'm precious to you… And I do, when you dare show it, but most of the time it's like I'm just there," Kore said.

Hercules

Hades was silent, watching her quietly. After a moment, he stood up. "I want to show you something," he said to her. She looked curiously at him then rose as well. He offered his hand. She looked at it a moment then came around the table and went to him, taking it in hers. He led her through the palace. As they went, he thought. How could he possibly show her how much she meant to him? He wanted her to feel precious again. He wanted her to see that he would… His eyes lit up as he realized something. He would give up his godhood itself is it meant she felt safe and secure in his arms… That realization stunned him.

He brought her to his chariot and pulled her into it. She looked confusedly at him. He seemed distracted and uncertain… He felt as insecure in this relationship as she, she realized then. Guilt struck her and she gently reached out, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder… She wanted him to know she would always be there… She wanted him to believe that she loved him, but she didn't know how to prove it. He whipped the horses into action and the chariot shot through the Underground. She realized, suddenly, that they were heading up. Her eyes filled with disbelief. Was he going to…? She looked quickly over at him, eyes wide. He wasn't meeting her gaze... He was afraid she would leave…

 _Look at me, husband, look at me. I'm not going anywhere…_

Then there was light and she gasped, shielding her eyes against the sudden brightness… When she opened them again, she saw where they had come to be. She caught her breath, covering her mouth. Before them was all the world. She could see every bit of it. Every beautiful creature and flower and thing, every beautiful land and unknown plain. He alighted with the carriage into a meadow. She stepped from it in awe, moving through the fields of green in longing and love and desperation. With every footfall patches of flowers sprang up, and the creatures raced to her as if greeting a long-awaited queen… She was their queen… She gasped, feeling tears burn her eyes, then burst into gleeful laughter and took off at a run through the field, spinning and dancing and twirling and bringing it to life, embracing every creature and kissing every flower, sunlight dancing in her hair and her glow suddenly springing to life so brightly and splendidly that it would have blinded a mortal.

Hades watched her silently and looked around. Soon this place too would be covered in snow. This was like the only area Demeter _hadn't_ touched yet, but that would change quickly enough, he realized, and when it did she would go to Zeus for the last time and he would listen. What would his wife's reaction be to seeing the state of her element of nature now? He didn't even want to think about it. He watched after her as she danced and ran through the field and forest. She was so far away…

 _She won't come back…_

He damned the voice in his head. "I don't care… She's free and happy…" he murmured out loud in response to it. He massaged the bridge of his nose. It hurt so much… How could something be so painful yet bring so much relief to his heart? He watched her again. She had become partially ethereal, floating and playing through the leaves and meadows, calling up grass and various other springtime treasures with her power, coaxing dying plants and trees to life again. He was silent as he observed. He felt an unwelcome burning in his eyes and tried valiantly to ignore it and will it back.

 _Let her go…_

He needed to let her go… For her sake, not his. For her... For her... He felt a tear and instantly burned it away with an angry and disgusted scoff, cursing it. Really? From him? He didn't think so. He looked after her and felt the threat again. He needed to go. Now. He lifted the reigns, softly commanding the steeds to turn and leave. They snorted and obeyed. He waved his hand towards a cliff and it began to rumble, a crack opening wide. A way back down.

Kore paused on hearing the rumble and looked back. She started and her eyes filled with worry and fear. He-he was leaving? Wait… Her eyes slowly widened. He was setting her free… Her lips parted in shock. He was setting her free! …For the first time since he had abducted her and brought her down there, she realized that maybe she always _had_ been. Would he have actually stopped her, if she had tried to leave of her own accord? It would have been tough to find her way out, but would he himself have tried to stop her? Had she always been free…? She saw him start towards the cleft. She had chosen to remain, she realized. And she would choose to remain now. Immediately she shot after him at a breakneck pace and alighted behind him on his chariot, wrapping her arms around him. He started, looking back in shock. She kissed him adoringly, letting her lips linger as long as possible.

"Let's go home," she said to him, finally drawing back.

He blinked in shock then let out a slightly shaking breath, catching her around the waist and pulling her close, gently rocking her. She smiled, content in his arms. "Bringer of light…" That was the meaning of her name more than anything else. "You're the light in the darkness, Sephy babe."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied. She kissed him a second time tenderly, caressing his lips with her own. The moment they returned home, they disappeared into their room once more and didn't emerge for a week.


	12. Home to You

Home to You

(A/N: Last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I might write a sequel in future, I have a good few ideas, but I guess time will tell. Your reviews and support are greatly appreciated. Thank you.)

"Get my daughter back or the world dies!" Demeter roared at Zeus, enraged at how long he had been putting off dealing with the issue.

"If I take her from Hades, the deal is off! The world and Olympus both will be doomed!" Zeus raged right back.

"You sold our Kore to your brother like she was nothing! He is down there doing we only know what to my baby girl, while you sit here doing nothing! Get. Kore. Back. Get her back or you haven't _begun_ to hear the cries of the mortals!" Demeter threatened, turning her back and storming out in a rage. No other deity dared go near here, more than a little terrified of her wrath.

Zeus scowled after her until she left, then sagged weakly and tiredly in his throne, burying his face in his hands with a groan. "What have I done, Poseidon?" he moaned to his sibling, guilt tearing him up.

Poseidon, looking equally disturbed, just shook his head. "I don't know _what_ we've done, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is what you're going to do next," he replied, poking his brother's chest.

"I have no choice. I have to… I have to order Hades to give her back…" Zeus groaned. As if his relationship with his brother wasn't damaged enough. This would be the last nail in the coffin.

"I'll come with you, if you want," Poseidon offered pityingly.

"No, Popo, no… If you stay out of this, at least you'll be able to stay something of a mediator between us. If there'll ever be hope of Hades and I recovering our relationship, it will rest in you," Zeus said.

"As you wish, brother," Poseidon replied, nodding understandingly. "Good luck… Boy are you gonna need it." Zeus groaned, rolling his eyes. Oh, how well he knew.

Hercules

Hades dismissed the latest whiner from his court looking highly annoyed. Persephone was covering her mouth to stifle giggles. The interaction between Hades and the newcomer had been amusing. Stubborn old man who simply refused to die and had thwacked the deity over the head with his cane hard, screaming about seeing the birth of his grandson. She'd been touched and as she soothed the bump on her lover's head, she'd cooed enough of a convincing argument to Hades to get him to release the man for a little while longer… To which Thanatos and the Fates had protested, but a glare from Persephone in an alternate form had shut them up instantly.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"How many more times are you gonna pull that card on me?" he incredulously questioned her.

She shrugged. "Mmm, a few probably," she answered. "You'll know when it happens."

"Seph, babe, you're gonna put me out of business if you keep this up," Hades protested.

"Oh don't be such a grouch. I know not to abuse my power over you," she replied, flipping her hair faux haughtily.

He smirked at her in amusement then looked towards the door. "Next!" he called.

"Having to make an appointment to visit my own brother. Bah! I never had to bother before. Seems Kore has the business sense here," an all too familiar voice said.

Hades stiffened, straightening up with eyes wide. Kore perked up with a curious smile. "Pateros!" she exclaimed, racing from her throne and into Zeus's arms, hugging him tightly with a grin. "Did you come to visit me? Why didn't you come earlier?!" she demanded, frowning at him and retreating back to her throne, sitting next to her husband and crossing her arms with a pout.

Zeus cringed. Hades tensed, immediately sensing something was off here. "I'm sorry, Kore. I meant to come earlier, but things on the surface and on Olympus have been… chaotic. I wish I could say I came to see you, but the truth is I… I need to speak to your husband…"

Kore looked hurt, then confused, then uneasy. "Why?" she asked, grip tightening on the arms of her chair. She had a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

"It's… just a matter of an agreement we came to a while back…" Zeus murmured. "One that should never have been made without the consultation of certain other parties… Then maybe it wouldn't be coming to this…" Persephone, frowning worriedly, looked to Hades who suddenly seemed more defeated than she had ever seen him, flames at a low, low burn. The emotion and sadness in his eyes, the resignation… She had never seen his mask completely crumble, not like this, yet here it was… Here it was. The mask was off, and everything he was feeling was openly exposed to the point Zeus had to look away and close his eyes in shame.

"Kore…" Hades began, and she knew immediately where this was going. He was trying again to distance himself. That he would call her by her given name only proved it. "Go to your garden? My brother and I have things to talk about."

Hercules

Kore felt her heart dropping and quickly looked to Zeus, eyes narrowing. "What concerns my husband concerns me," she said immediately. This couldn't be happening. Not now! They had only just… No… Not _now_!

"It does… But it's not a discussion for you to be privy to, Kore. Go," Zeus commanded, steeling his gaze and looking seriously at her.

"I won't…" she began.

"You don't have a choice!" Zeus snapped.

Kore jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, and if that wasn't bad enough, Hades wouldn't meet her gaze when she turned to him. "Aidoneus…" she whispered.

 _Please… Look at me… Say you won't let go without a fight…_

Hades closed his eyes tightly then opened them again, flames intensifying as he glared dangerously at Zeus. "You made the deal. It was sealed. She isn't going anywhere," he growled darkly, rising as his flames became red, tinging with white. Zeus stepped back, looking uneasy, but recovered himself quickly enough.

"The mortals will die," Zeus replied.

"Great. More business for me," Hades replied. "You go scamper back up there and you tell Demeter to forget it! If she has problems with my marrying her precious baby girl, she can come here herself!"

"H-Hades," Hecate's voice said from a side entrance. He sharply looked over. She rarely if ever used that tone. Sure enough, there she stood looking uneasy and in fact a little fearful. He started, eyes widening as he tensed up. Uh oh. Behind Hecate stood an image of Demeter looking livid.

"If you hadn't barred my entrance to your realm, Aides, I would be there," Demeter's image hissed murderously.

"Mom!" Kore exclaimed in shock. She looked at Hades. He'd locked Demeter out? She turned to the image, mirage, whatever you wanted to call it, again.

Hades glowered, flames becoming whiter still. Hecate was pointedly avoiding this situation. She did _not_ like being caught up in these family feuds. At all. "The deal was the safety of the mortals and Olympus in exchange for your daughter. Zeus made it. End of story," Hades replied.

"The deal now is the lives of the mortals and the integrity of Olympus and the Underworld in exchange for her return!" Demeter shouted, stepping forward menacingly. Hades scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. Demeter seethed. "The deal now is your freedom for hers. If you do not comply, I swear to mother and father that I will see you locked up with our aunts and uncles the Titans for eternity!"

"What? No!" Kore exclaimed, paling at the idea and rising quickly. "Mother, you can't!"

Hades looked unfazed, holding Persephone back from approaching her mother's shade. "Kore, I know what's best for you," Demeter said.

"No you don't! What about _my_ choice in this?!" Persephone demanded.

"Have you eaten anything down here, Kore?" Zeus questioned. Persephone was silent, looking at him. "Then you made your choice," Zeus said, taking her silence for a negative response. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach as her grip tightened on Hades. She closed her eyes, bowing her head. They were right… She _had_ … "Come with me, Persephone," Hecate said to Persephone quietly.

"Her name is Kore!" Demeter snapped at Hecate, despising the name Hades had given her daughter like Kore was his slave to be renamed at will. What right had he to change her child's name on a whim?

"This isn't fair!" Kore protested.

"Kore, now!" Demeter shot. "Be a good girl and go with Hecate."

"I'm not a child anymore, mother," Kore retorted viciously.

"Kore!" Demeter shot.

"My name is Persephone!" Persephone screamed furiously, her other form coming out and startling both Zeus and Demeter's shade. They looked at her with eyes wide in horror and shock.

Hercules

Rage blinded Demeter and she turned to Hades. "What have you done to her?!" she screeched at the god of the Underworld. "That form has not existed in her since she was a little girl!"

"It always has," Hades retorted.

"Bring her up here or be imprisoned for eternity with the Titans, you damn, spoiled, entitled little brat! Be grateful Zeus talked me into letting you keep your _throne_ after this! Thank Chaos you're my brother!"

"Demi, baby, thanking him's the _last_ thing I'm doing right now," Hades retorted.

"Zeus!" Demeter snapped.

"Hades, you have your orders. You as well, Kore," Zeus said.

"It's Persephone!" Persephone snapped.

"Persephone," Zeus quickly corrected.

"Zeus!" Demeter shouted.

"I'm already doing more for you than I wanted to, sister!" Zeus snapped at her. "You're getting your daughter back if I have to re-abduct her myself!" Persephone felt her heart drop. Zeus looked at her. "You go with Hecate and Hades up to the surface, or you go with me. That is your choice, Persephone."

"Over my eternally tormented body!" Hades shot. Given, you know, gods couldn't die, so really the worst that could be done was eternal lockup.

"She will come, Hades. That's not an option," Zeus said. "You spend her last moments here accompanying her, or you spend them alone."

"How about you get out and take our sister _with_ you," Hades growled darkly, looking about ready to fight it out.

"Don't make me do this," Zeus meekly pled. Hades's eyes widened in anger and shock at the same time. They were serious about the locking him with the Titans thing.

Hades sharply looked at Demeter. "How could you? I'm your brother!" he lowly said to her. For a moment, she looked uneasy, fidgeting, but she stuck by her resolve.

"By not eating she chose the surface," Demeter answered simply. "Set her free or lose your freedom in turn."

Hades cried out as suddenly chains of smoke appeared around him and materialized closing tightly on his body. He gave a cry of pain. Roughly they dragged him down to his knees as he struggled and thrashed against them while they entwined about his body tighter and tighter, trying to immobilize him. "No!" Persephone screamed. "I'll go, I'll go!" Immediately the chains disappeared from around him. He gasped for breath and looked in shock as the last wisps faded, then at his wife sharply. Had she just surrendered herself for _his_ sake?

"Persephone...!" he began, rising.

"No… I won't let them hurt you or take you away," she firmly said to him, eyes filling with determination… But also the threat of tears…

"Bring her back, brother," Zeus said. Persephone had made her choice. There was no going back now. He turned, leaving quickly. Demeter's shade faded away, a flash of guilt appearing in her eyes before vanishing.

There was silence. "Queen Persephone, if you would follow me," Hecate finally said, breaking the quiet as she petted her two wolves. She took her torches from their mouths and nodded for the queen to follow. Turning, she started away. Persephone watched after her, tears in her eyes, and looked at Hades woefully.

"I couldn't let them imprison you there. I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this," he answered. She bowed her head, sniffing. She felt him tilt her chin upwards so opened her eyes. He examined her face in silence, then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. After a moment, he drew back. "Let's just… let's get this over with and bring you home…" She bowed her head low again, willing herself desperately not to cry.

Hercules

Hades and Persephone, holding hands, followed Hecate in silence as she guided them towards the upper world with her torches. Not that Hades needed a guide, of course, but there was no way _he_ was guiding Persephone out willingly. Soon light came into sight and Hades paused, grip on his wife's hand tightening ever so slightly. Oh, he didn't relish running into Demeter. He saw her eagerly awaiting her daughter, peering into the crevice. This wasn't going to be a pretty reunion. At least not between him and Demeter. That, though, was the last thing on his mind.

Persephone looked woefully at Hades. He drew her nearer, closing his eyes. He wanted this done. He moved swiftly upwards with her. She cringed, following him. "Persephone!" Demeter exclaimed in joy, seeing her daughter near.

Persephone didn't miss the fact her mother had called her by the name Hades had given her. Part of her wondered how guilty Demeter truly felt. "Mother!" she exclaimed, pulling from her husband and running into the woman's arms, hugging her tightly. Demeter spun her around gratefully and Persephone's eyes fell on Hades. Her grin became a sad look. She closed her eyes tightly as Demeter hugged her.

Demeter suddenly turned on Hades. "You bastard!" she screamed at him, looking about ready to deck him.

"Mom, no!" Persephone exclaimed in alarm, holding her mom back.

"Hey, hey, Demi, baby, I get the picture. No touch no talk, done deal. I brought her back safe and sound, right?" Hades immediately defended, putting his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"And she'll never return to you again, I'll be sure of it!" Demeter snapped. Persephone was looking away, eyes shut. Hades flared slightly before calming it again. He said nothing, though. "Humph. First time in ages you've been smart enough to keep quiet," she bit at him. He frowned at her, unimpressed, but continued saying nothing. "Come along, Persephone. Hurry," Demeter urged.

"Let me say goodbye," Persephone pled. Demeter scoffed and teleported them both away before her daughter had that chance, Persephone's surprised cry rang out. Hades balled his fists and looked down bitterly.

Hecate, looking back at him, said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "You truly loved her, didn't you?"

"Love," Hades answered. "Not loved." With that he vanished, teleporting himself back home. He got the feeling he would soon see Zeus again. Until then, though, he could mourn. He sat in his throne. It felt so empty here without her. So meaningless. So alone... He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat, and for the first time in millennia he felt tears slipping from his eyes. He didn't stop them this time and sobbed, quickly covering his mouth in horror as if the very sound was foreign and frightening to him... And it was...

 _Eight Months Later_

He stood on the balcony of his palace looking out over his kingdom. Darkness, death, grimness…

 _She had been the light, she had been the life…_

He cursed himself for the thought and closed his eyes. It had been months… It still felt as if it had been today that they'd taken her... "Hades?" a voice questioned. Zeus. Hades' grip on the railing tightened, his flames immediately becoming red.

"What?" he barely managed to get out without shouting. His voice, though, was horrifyingly terse and low.

"I had to," Zeus said.

"Had to what? Go back on your word?" Hades snapped, though by some miracle he kept his voice relatively even.

"It was… It was wrong of me to make that promise in the first place," Zeus said.

"But you did anyway," Hades said, turning around, flames still glowing a dangerous red. "You did, and I had her, and it was good. For once in my life it was _good_!" he freaked, losing control and lighting right up, eyes blazing. This time it was a miracle a nuclear explosion hadn't gone off in the heat of his wrath. "You took her from me! You let _Demeter_ take her from me!"

"Demeter is her mother," Zeus said.

"Shut up!" Hades roared, exploding like Vesuvius. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Soon the flames died to blue, and suddenly rage became misery, and his voice broke as he said, "Just go. Leave. I don't want to see you or Demeter ever again."

"We're brothers," Zeus said meekly.

"Brothers? Some brother," Hades bit, turning his back on Zeus to look out over the grey Underworld. "Please… Just leave, Zuzu…" he said, closing his eyes tightly. "You took my birthright, you took my dignity, you took my freedom and gave me this emptiness to rule… Now you've taken my heart… What more can you possibly strip from me…? You want my life or immortality? I'll give it to you. Want my kingdom and throne? Done. Not like I have anything to lose anymore anyway… You've-you've taken my heart…" he murmured again quietly. Persephone… Persephone… He closed his eyes tightly wishing to his fellow gods he had never known her… Then maybe this wouldn't hurt so badly and be so torturous.

Zeus was quiet, head bowed and eyes closed. "I know…" he murmured. "I never meant for it to be like this."

"But it happened. Now you need to go," Hades hollowly said.

"Aidoneus…" Zeus began.

"Go!" Hades roared, and this time the explosion _was_ nuclear. When it cleared, Zeus was gone, and Hades let himself fall to his knees, defeated.

Hercules

Persephone lay in the field looking up at the night sky and weeping. She was so homesick… Funny… A goddess of spring and rejuvenation and maidenhood longing for the land of the dead and its lord… She wanted to go home… She hadn't stopped loving the surface as she once had, but her heart belonged to another place now as well, and her soul cried for it. She ached to be in his arms. The nights felt so cold and empty and alone, and she was so sick of fending off Hermes and Apolllo's advances. She just wanted her husband. She closed her eyes and began silently sobbing, clasping her neck with her hands. She wanted her husband... "Hades!" she cried out in grief.

"Not quite," a voice said. Persephone gasped, sitting bolt upright and turning.

"Hecate!" she exclaimed with a gasp.

"Did you eat something while down there?" Hecate asked her, though her tone betrayed she knew the answer. "Anything at all? Even the tiniest thing?" Persephone was quiet. Hecate chuckled darkly, a smile crossing her lips. "Your mother will ask if you did very soon. What will you say? The truth or a lie?" Not that it would matter, it would all come to be regardless.

"Tell me of Aides," Persephone begged.

"Menthe lay in his bed the first chance she got… He nearly vaporized her for attempting it," Hecate answered. "He has locked himself away and none have seen hide nor hair of him since you left. He mourns your loss. He pines for you… Do you pine for him…?"

Persephone again was silent. "Yes," she finally whispered. She wanted his arms around her. She wanted to hear his sarcastic snips and smart-alecky quips. She wanted to see, again, the part of him he so desperately tried to hide away behind it all. She wanted the taste of his lips upon hers, and to feel his arms wrap around her middle and caress her.

Hecate nodded. "He is weak. Tired… Were he mortal…" she began. She trailed off.

Persephone had heard this statement before. Her heart plummeted now as it had then and she closed her eyes turning her head upwards. "He would have died of grief long ago," she finished.

"You've learned," Hecate remarked. "What you've done to him is cruel."

"I never knew if I would return," she whispered.

"The moment you did what you did, you had no choice," Hecate said. "Perhaps now the truth of that will strike you, when your mother comes. Oop, there she is now." Chuckling, Hecate vanished.

Hercules

Persephone numbly turned around to face Demeter. Blankly she blinked at the woman. Demeter looked unsure of herself. Finally, she stopped in front of her daughter. "My darling, while you were down there… Forgive me this, but I must know," Demeter said. "Did...?"

Persephone blinked quietly at her. Finally, she answered almost defiantly, before her mother could even finish the question, "Yes."

Demeter stiffened. "Yes what?" she asked meekly.

"Ask your question, mother, and I'll answer," Persephone replied.

Demeter was quiet. "Did you eat anything down there?" she asked finally.

In response Persephone drew out the pomegranate Hades had given her from a pouch, and held it towards her mother. "I ate a few seeds of a pomegranate," she answered. "Why do you ask mom?" she questioned, playing innocent; but it was so obviously acting… She knew full well why Demeter had asked, and Demeter knew she did.

Demeter looked so broken that for a moment Persephone almost felt ashamed. She held the pomegranate close to her chest, looking down at it. "You fell in love with him truly, then," her mother realized.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you know what it means?" Demeter asked.

"That I'm forever bound to the Underworld, doomed to spend a part of each year there. Half?" she asked hopefully.

"Over my dead body," Demeter replied. "But… A third… A third of each year with your husband, the rest of your time with me."

"I should have eaten more," Persephone murmured. Maybe she could renegotiate after some of this drama died down and after Demeter was calmer. She'd really like it to be half and half. "Please believe me, mother, when I tell you it isn't out of hatred of you that I wish this. I love you so, so much."

"I know, my dear," Demeter said, voice breaking. "But your heart no longer belongs only to your mother… Now you have felt another sort of love, and I won't keep you from it if it's what you truly want."

"It is," Persephone answered certainly. "I want to go to him… I _ache_ for him. How can an emotion physically cause pain?"

"Because it's powerful and true and something few are blessed with anymore," Demeter answered. "When I saw him bring you up…" Demeter trailed off and sighed, closing her eyes. "If ever a man loved a woman, Hades is that man… In the way he watched you, the way he tried to hold you back from running to me, the way he looked at you and left so desperately… Helios was right… He is no unfitting husband for my daughter. Much as I wish he was. Persephone nodded, mouth quivering. "Well then, dearest, prepare some things. It's… it's almost time for you to return to your lover's arms…" she said, voice breaking.

Persephone hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, mother I love you," she whispered. Demeter's mouth quivered and she sobbed, holding her daughter near.

Hercules

"He's pining away still. He hasn't stopped since she left. I'm… actually kind of worried about him," Panic said to Pain.

"He lost his true love. What did you expect?" Pain questioned, shrugging.

"I know, but still… Kind of unnerving, you know?" Panic replied.

"Oh, I know," Pain agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Where is the boss anyway?" Panic asked.

"No clue," Pain answered, shrugging.

"Well think about it harder," a new voice said. Both gasped and turned. Their eyes bugged wide.

"Queen Persephone!" they exclaimed together in disbelief, seeing the queen smiling at them from behind, Cerberus eagerly bounding behind her and making all sorts of excited dog sounds. Cheering, the two minions leapt into her arms hugging her in glee.

Hercules

Hades rested his forehead against the white tree in the garden that had been hers. Persephone's. He half hoped the Ophiotaurus would come along so that he could kill it, turn himself mortal, and end it. Not that he'd stay dead long, but for a while there would be peace at least. "Hades, stop doing this to yourself," an all too familiar voice cooed from behind. Menthe. He could almost curse her, but he didn't have the willpower or energy. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his back. He didn't move. "She's gone. Let go. You'll never see her again. But you have me..." Menthe purred gently. She nipped his ear. His jaw twitched but he didn't move to do, well, anything. She frowned at his lack of response. "You and I would be better together anyway… I can do things to you that she wouldn't in her wildest dreams think to do."

"I wouldn't want her to either," Hades answered bluntly. Too degrading for someone like Persephone.

"Why do you want her over me anyway? I'm of a nobler form and more excellent beauty," Menthe testily said.

"Know your place, Naiad," Hades warned, flames tinging red. Her hand brushed too near to what it had no right to and he caught his breath, straightening up and shoving her wrist away. She frowned. He turned to her, eyes flaming. "Back off!" he shot. "Married, babe, note the ring?"

"You'll never see her again so get over it! Your marriage is over, Hades, over! You've lost her, but here I am! I am here wanting you and you won't even look twice at me!" Menthe insisted almost desperately.

Hades glared quietly at her. She looked near tears. For a moment, he could almost feel something like pity before it dissipated. "Not going to ever look twice at you again, Menthe. We. Are. Finished. Caput. End of story, capiche?"

He started to move passed her but she reached out, catching his arm and turning him. She let her gown slip off her arms and pool around her. Hades's mouth dropped. Whoa now, too far! He shook his head violently and ripped his eyes away from… parts of her body that weren't the face. He met her eyes viciously. "Like it?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, but mind isn't going to be changed, sweetheart," Hades replied.

"Isn't it now?" Menthe asked, moving close to him and taking his lips.

He shoved her back. "We've done this dance before, we're not doing it again!" he shot.

"This time there is no wife that you need to remain loyal to," Menthe answered, moving near again.

Suddenly Menthe screamed in pain and fear as light enveloped her, a burning light. Hades jumped back in shock and watched in morbid fascination as her shape began to morph and twist and turn and shrink until all that was left in front of him was a plant. He knelt next to it in shock. What in the…? "Menthe?" he asked in disbelief. What had just happened? He felt a pang of something like guilt that wasn't quite guilt, and fingered the leaves of the new plant curiously. He winced and infused the leaves with a unique scent. It was something, at least. This fate seemed kind of harsh even by _his_ standards, which was saying something. One good thing, if nothing else, should come of it. He owed her that much of an apology. She'd be called mint from now on. Now who…? He looked back and his lips parted in disbelief as he slowly rose. He was seeing things. He _had_ to be seeing things. "Persephone…" he hardly dared to breathe.

Hercules

Her eyes were flashing and she marched right up to him. "How dare you let her get so far?! You're _my_ husband, not hers, never hers! Never again!" Persephone fired viciously. "How could you even let her get so…? She was… Dammit, Hades! You're mine!" She didn't regret turning Menthe into a new plant as much as she'd thought she would, she realized. Hmm, mint would be a good name for the plant. She felt a little guilty, but not enough to change her back. Or allow anyone else to try.

Hades was still gawking at her in disbelief. "You're… I can't… This has gotta be a dream."

"How dare you dream of _her_ if this is a dream?!" Persephone shot jealously.

"You didn't, you never… _How_?!" Hades blurted, still not quite registering this was real. Maybe he'd finally cracked.

"This is how," she hissed, holding out the pomegranate he'd given her. Some of the seeds were missing. She had… She had eaten something down here… Hades slowly looked up at her in disbelief. Her eyes were still on fire, but on seeing the way he was looking at her, that fire swiftly died to a form of caution and curiosity. "Hades?" she asked.

All at once she found herself in his arms and pinned up against the white poplar as he kissed her passionately. Head spinning at first, she soon caught on to the happenings and wrapped her legs around him, throwing her arms about his neck and kissing him fervently back. "I've missed you. So, so much," she heard him gasp almost hysterically between kisses, feeling the overjoyed tears on his face. There was also something about him believing she would be gone forever, but she stopped registering his words with the kiss she was experiencing now that was making her head spin and her heart pound.

"Never forever," she breathed between his kisses, when he gave up on talking and she realized she was crying too. Soon they drew apart and he fell to his knees, bringing her with him wrapped firmly in his arms. She clung to him tightly, relishing in the embrace.

"You're here," he sobbed. Wait, sobbed? Her heart leapt and she looked at him. He was weeping. Openly. His mask was off, and she saw him, raw and unchecked. Said heart skipped a beat and she threw herself into his arms, knocking him to the ground and wrapping herself around him as she kissed him adoringly and deeply, holding it for as long as she possibly could.

"I love you," she gasped out, sobbing herself. "My darling how I've missed you and pined for you." His grip tightened almost painfully. She didn't mind. She wished he would hold on all the tighter and was glad when he did.

Hercules

What transpired in that garden was probably left not gone into in detail, but it was passionate and amazing and there had been a good deal of euphoria on both sides. What it led to was sleep, his arm around her like a vice as if challenging anything to try and take her from him, his body pressed against hers from behind and his face buried in her hair. Had it not been for the cloak Hades had haphazardly pulled over them shortly before drifting off, they'd be bare in the garden and exposed for anyone to come along and see, which probably would have been pretty awkward, but whatever. Like he cared. He was just glad to have her back.

She stirred in his arms and he started awake blinking, arms tightening around her like for a second he thought it had been a dream. "One third of the year," she murmured to him. He didn't need to press to know what she meant. One third was his to share with her. The rest was for Demeter to have. He wished it was half, maybe one day it _would_ be.

"Then we'll make the most of it," he murmured to her in reply. She nodded and closed her eyes again, soon drifting off. He gently stroked her stomach and side before letting himself drift off again. Or try to.

"Hades, Lord Hades!" two obnoxious voices called. He almost growled and looked dangerously up towards his two minions.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Persephone is back, she…!" Pain began. He trailed off on registering what he and Panic were seeing.

"Oh my," Panic said, blushing. Hades rolled his eyes at them.

"Get over it boys, and get lost! Don't you have jobs to do or something?" Hades demanded.

"So do we, my darling," Persephone murmured, having been awakened again. She smiled at the minions and rolled over to face Hades, gently taking his lips. "We can't be all play and no work, you know. The Underworld won't run itself."

"Unfortunately," Hades grumbled, waving his hand and clothing them both. She giggled and started off. He watched her then smirked. "Come here," he said suddenly, catching her around the waist and pulling her near, kissing her once more. They parted and she grinned softly at him, looking up at the deity lovingly. Everything would be okay now. She knew it would. She was home with him once more.


End file.
